The Marriage Break
by ElaQueen
Summary: Regina will be torn between love for her husband and the promise of a new one, while living a marriage that does not make her happy. OQ / EC
1. The Damage

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Robin still didn't come home. That behavior had already become customary in him. He left the law firm, Locksley LLP, and he went partying with his friends. While, she was at home like the perfect mother and housewife.

Regina had known Robin six years ago. She had fallen in love with that lawyer. He was a widower and he had a small two-year-old son back then. The chemistry between Regina and Robin was strong, and she got along very well with the little one.

A year after they met, she was already Roland's mother and it was evident that Robien and Regina loved each other enough to get married. They married in the spring, in a beautiful ceremony on the shores of a lake, in the Mills family farmhouse.

Everyone knew that they were a wonderful couple. No one could doubt the love they had. Therefore, it was for two years, until Regina's fertility problems became evident. Robin was very excited to be a father again, but Regina was even more excited. She wanted to materialize the love they had, but that couldn't happen.

Regina had been very sensitive, both because of the impossibility of having children, and because of the treatments and hormones provided. She cried almost all the time in solitude. She tried not to neglect her work, in her father's company, or neglect Roland. Robin was aware of this situation, but there was little he could do.

Soon, Regina would stop working to dedicate herself to care of the home and Robin's son. Attempts to be a mother made their relationship monotonous and Robin was less concerned about being a father. Over time, Regina resigned herself and felt Robin's indifference to her pain.

The morning conversations were about Roland, some event in Robin's office, or some social meeting they should attend.

"Saturday is my parents' anniversary party". Regina commented something melancholy. "I don't know what I could give them, but I think that this trip to Bora Bora could be a good idea". She finished preparing Roland's lunch box

"As you wish..." He was not paying much attention to her. Robin was making his tie in front of the mirror in the living room, while he watched the news on TV

"Well I remind you that, if you go to any date, lunch, or golf, please be here by six at the latest, to prepare for the party. Also, you must remember that today is the meeting in the school of Roland at night". Instinctively she went and finished arranging the tie. "I already made you coffee and French toast". She turned to the stairs and yelled at the little boy to come down. "Roland you're going to be late..."

"Again... He will be late again! ... But all this is your fault. if you hadn't let him watch TV until late". He reproached him, while he sat at the kitchen counter for breakfast

"We're not going to start over Robin. He wants to accompany me, and he just stays in bed with me, because he falls asleep supposedly keeping me company". She was still doing her homework, she was serving cereal to little Roland

"You're spoiling him, Regina. He can't be under your skirts all the time". He was still in his know-it-all pose

"He is not..." She turned and took a deep breath. "Roland was not under my skirts. He is a very sensitive child and defends his mother. That's it!"

"You see? That is the attitude that has it wrong. That's why he has problems at school and does not know how to defend himself". He finished eating his breakfast, while he leafed through the newspaper, talking without looking at his wife

"Not that..." Again she was breathing deeply. "That's not true, Robin. Maybe you would understand more about what happens with our son, if you were more at home and you behave like his father from time to time". She was upset. It could not be that Robin was behaving that way

"He knows that I have to work. Or… who is going to take care of you? Who is going to give you the life you are used to?" He put on his suit jacket and he took his briefcase

"Don't put that as an excuse. You know that I have my money". She was annoyed, because he was taking an irrational defensive attitude. "I take care of Roland every day, I listen to him and I give him love. That is also important Robin"

"Do not take that attitude either Regina that you are not her mother after all". He opened the door and he slammed it shut, leaving the apartment and leaving the brunette with the word in his mouth.

You are not her mother after all. Those were the last words of her husband, which were rumbling in the head of the brunette, making her feel bad. She returned to the kitchen automatically and drowning her tears, she began to wash the dishes. The eight-year-old Roland, he went down the stairs and went to hug his mother. The boy had not realized the state of his mother. She returned the hug without stopping doing what she was doing

"I'm sorry, Mom. I hope my dad didn't bother with me. Is that yesterday I had many nightmares again". The boy was sad and he played with his cereal while he ate it

"No baby. Your dad is not upset with you". She wiped away her tears quickly trying to hide. She dried her hands on the apron and she went to hug her little one. "You are a very good boy. All mothers would like to have a son as good as mine". She took the child's cheeks with her hands and she kissed him on the forehead. "Because you are my little…"

"Why are you sad mom?" Roland had realized that something was happening to his mother. "Did my dad tell you ugly things again?"

"No my love! Your dad never tells me ugly things ... Where do you get that". She adjusted his hair and she adjusted his uniform shirt. "It's just that mom has some allergy. That's all!"

"I'm sorry mom!" She could try to cheat the child, but he had heard more than one fight between his parents. In these, his father always ended up offending his mother

"Oh, come on! Remember that this afternoon we will have lunch outside, wherever you want my love. Until we see dad in the afternoon for the parents' meeting ... He sure takes us to dinner in a beautiful place". She smiled at him and finished getting ready to tell Roland to go to school.

The little boy shrugged and he said nothing more. He finished breakfast and took his backpack and his lunch box. He was really quiet all the way, while his mother tried to make jokes and she talked about the traffic and the mothers of his classmates.

The boy gave a strong hug to his mother and got out of the car with his things. Before the boy closed the car door, he said to his mother in a serene tone

"He will not come!" And the boy closed the back door of his mother's truck.

Regina was paralyzed at the affirmation of her young son. It seemed that, like her, Roland was certain that his father did not want him, or at least he did not care about them. The cornets of the cars in a row took her out of her thoughts.

She did not cry all the way. She just could not. She was so hurt at that moment. To think that Roland was suffering made her fall apart. In fact, her life had become hell, but at what moment she had pulled her son to that hell. She did not forgive herself.

She crossed paths with her neighbor, the bachelor of the lower level. He greeted her kindly, but she barely responded with a half smile and a nod of her head. She was in another world, a world of suffering in which it seemed that she had settled.

"Regina, are you okay?" David said, noticing that his neighbor was distracted

"What? Ah ... Yes, yes ... Of course, I'm fine David, thank you". He smiled sweetly, and got into the elevator.

She arrived at the luxurious three-level apartment and closed the door. She leaned against it sighing. She let go of the keys in the usual place, she took off her shoes and she climbed the stairs to her room. Regina prepared what she was going to wear. An elegant black dress, semitransparent, with small flowers. Matching black heels. She would look beautiful and dedicated to her son.

Already in the shower, she collapsed. The brunette fell on the floor of the shower, crying with intensity. She could not believe that he was so unhappy loving Robin as much as she loved him. That's how she was for a long time.

The hours passed and Regina was able to calm herself. She took a nap, she straightened her hair, she put on makeup and she got dressed. Regina looked amazing with those clothes. She turned to see the bedside table where there was a picture of Robin and her, where she had just the same dress

"What happened to us?" She tried not to get sad again and she kept adjusting.

Regina remained looking at herself in the mirror; sighing and she continued to arrange herself. When she was ready, she went to look for Roland at school

"Mom, you look very beautiful". Little Roland smiled at him and his dimples made him look adorable

"Awww ... Thanks my little man!" She kissed her son and continued on her way. "What do you think about going to that pizza place that has a big park? That place you like a lot..."

"Yes mom, yes!" The boy seemed very excited.

They went to that place, made especially for the children to have fun and the parents to relax. They ate and then Roland went to play. Meanwhile, she wrote to her husband, to remind him of the meeting she had that Friday night, but she never got an answer.

Regina had written text messages to Robin, but Robin seemed not to have read them. She did not used to bother him, because she knew that her husband was a very busy man. In that instant, a familiar voice brought her to reality

"Regina? What a surprise!" The man said smiling to the brunette

"David!" She got up immediately adjusting her clothes. "Yes, what a surprise! Is that your daughter?" She observed the girl who seemed familiar to her. She bent down slightly to see the little blonde. "Hi little girl!"

"Yes Regina, she is my daughter Emma. Emma, this is Mrs. Regina, my new neighbor. Greet her," The gentleman said, pushing the little one lightly in the back, so that she would greet the woman

"Hi Regina!" She held out her small hand and she smiled at her

"Emma! Lady Regina, it is said ... And it is said it is a pleasure to meet her". He was a little sorry. "Excuse me Regina, my daughter Emma is not shy at all"

"Relax, David". She smiled relaxed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma". She returned the gesture to the girl. "Don't worry. My son, on the other hand, is very shy. There he is, playing with the air guns". She pointed in the distance to her little son

"You are Roland's mother?" The little girl said as if nothing

"Emma, manners please". David said warningly

"Nothing happens, David. However, how is it that you know my son?" She smiled at the blonde and stroked his head. She was curious

"He goes with me to school. He and I are in the same course and he is very kind to me... As I am the new girl". Emma said and then turned to see her father. "Can I go play with him dad? Please, please, please!" She made a gesture of begging with her little hands

"Of course, you can!" He laughed watching his daughter run to where her little neighbor was. "She is so dramatic". Now he was smiling when he saw Regina. "That she took it from her mother". He laughed sadly. "Go, it is a surprise. I imagine that at night we are going to the same meeting..."

"Give it for granted!" She also smiled at him. With a wave of her hand, she invited him to share the table. "I didn't know you were married". She cleared her throat. "Excuse me if I look a bit nosy, it's just that I usually talk with mothers or with my son…"

"It's okay!" He smiled at her charmingly. "I was married!"

"Oh!" She was intrigued. "And what happened?" She took of her soda. "Excuse me... I'm curious, especially if it's the father of Roland's new best friend"

"Ha, ha, ha... I told you that is fine Regina. No problem... Well, she found a doctor who gave her the love that I did not... Or that I want to think about". He smiled and shrugged

"Surely, you had found many women who fulfilled the same function before". She smiled at him with malice and disbelief. "Excuse me; it's not my intention to judge you..." Regina had lost faith in men and that was evident

"Ha, ha, ha... Why don't you think somebody can be unfaithful to a man without this one having struck the first blow?" He seemed funny answering Regina not upset. He saw her shrug and drink from her drink. "Well, it was not like that. I just became obsessed with work and neglected her and Emma for a while. When I wanted to remedy the situation, it was too late". He turned to see his daughter play. "Fortunately, it wasn't too late to keep my daughter and receive her love". Now he saw the woman with sweetness

"Wow! How sweet of you!" She felt that he was sincere, but she was very hurt, as she easily believed in someone she barely knew. "At least you take care of your daughter, which is important!"

"And..." He hesitated a few seconds whether he should ask her or not. "I also have curiosity…"

She smiled wickedly, turning to see Roland. "Shoot cowboy!"

"What has happened to you so that you doubt everything and everyone?" Now he was serious. He really liked Regina from the first time he saw her in the supermarket near the building where they lived, or from the day, that he realized that beautiful dark-eyed brunette was his neighbor

She wasn't bothered by David's question. It had been four years of loneliness and pretending happiness. Four years of silence. "Let's say that I have not done well and that they have lied to me enough to know what is true and what is a lie". She looked at him intensely, smiled at him in a sarcastic way, and then returned to watch her son from her.

He watched her carefully. No doubt, there was pain in her words. It was a pity that such a woman, who looked like an excellent mother, as well as being a spectacularly beautiful woman, was maltreated and neglected by her husband.

"Your husband is lawyer Locksley, isn't it?" He had seen him in the common places of the building, and he looked like a boor.

"Yes, he is my husband…" She claimed, trying to look neutral

"He is a lawyer. Then it's your fault. You should know that lawyers always lie". He said it without malice and of the most natural

Regina stared at him stunned. He was quite right, even if that was just a joke. "But let's soften the issues, which look like two old talkative". She was joking with him now. "Do you have your daughter this weekend?"

They continued talking as if nothing. He told her how his ex-wife had moved to the city for his good luck. Now he could have his daughter one weekend and another no. That's how they spent their time until it was time to leave. They met again at the entrance of the school.

David's ex-wife was waiting for him, along with her new husband. She could not stop looking from time to time, while the parents of Roland's friends talked to her. Robin did not answer his calls. Parents and third grade children were formed, and Regina waited to be the last. Her husband did not show signs of life. She could only repeat in her mind the words of her little one: He will not come!

She went out for a moment to the main entrance, to leave a voice message to her husband. She asked her little one to wait for her sitting quietly, keeping her father's empty space. She heard the answering machine again

"Please Robin. Don't do this to me! Don't do this to your son! You promised him that you would come to his meeting and he really wants to believe in you, he wants to believe in his father. Please ... Robin, I beg you! Don't do this for me, or because I am in the middle. Do it for your son..." The sound of the culmination of the waiting time interrupted her in her plea. "Shit!" She whispered trying to hold back her tears. She clasped her hands at her waist and walked towards the garden

"He will not come... Right?" He said approaching her.

The man's voice made her scare and turn suddenly. She saw it with surprise and then with something of shame. She looked away from the man and she nodded with regret

"No. He will not come. But… it is about his son David, that he is going through a situation in which he needs a father figure..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"I know! Emma told me that a boy named Peter bullied him and he is always bothering him. Emma defended him yesterday. She thinks she's the savior!" He came closer to her smiling. He took her by the arms and spoke to her with total honesty. "Do you want me to attend the meeting with you? All for Roland to feel supported"

"Would you do that for my son?" She was shocked by David's kindness. "I don't want to cause you problems". She had a couple of months greeting him in the hallways or talking about frivolous things in the gymnasium of the building

"Please, Regina! It would be a pleasure for me". He offered her his handkerchief and saw her wipe away tears. "I'm not Roland's father, but I'm a father, and I know what's important. Let me help you!"

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, stunned. That man was really lovely. He couldn't stop getting lost in his blue eyes. Those eyes that told her the truth. Then she gave him a small and chaste kiss on the lips and answered him

"Help me David!" She took him by the hands and she thanked him with her eyes. Then she released him and walked inside the school.

He was in shock from the kiss. He smiled pleased as he turned to watch her walk away. Of course, he would help her and if it was in his hands, he would make her take a long vacation from her marriage.

This story will continue...


	2. Part Two: Fidelity

**Fidelity**

Regina ended up having dinner in David's apartment, while Emma and Roland played. She didn't care that Robin got home and he would not find them there.

The worst part is that she knew that he was not going to get there before her. She knew that he would probably spend the night outside and that he would invent some excuse when he returned. It was the first time that Regina didn't care.

She was with that man who looked like a good father and she thought that she deserved better in her life than the abuse that Robin did to her. She and Roland deserved better.

They finished dinner and they put a movie for the children.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, while he dried the last dish.

"Oh David! I think we have already abused you enough for today". The brunette answered sitting from the kitchen bar. "You didn't let me wash the dishes. I'm not a useless queen, you know?" She smiled complicity

"Of course you're not a useless woman, I know that about envelope. However, you are definitely a Queen, Regina Mills". David was delighted to meet his neighbor. He already thought that she was beautiful and now he knew that she was the woman of his dreams.

Regina smiled embarrassed and she lowered her head blushing. He was making her feel nervous but at the same time, she felt comfortable. Now it was clear that he was flirting with her. She looked at him again and she was paralyzed. The man's blue eyes told her they wanted more of her.

"I think I want a whiskey please..." She cleared her throat and looked away to watch the children, who saw a movie in the living room

"Right away, your majesty!" He smiled and he set about serving two whiskeys on the rocks. It was obvious to him that Regina was attracted to him

"Thank you". She took the glass, smiled at him and she continued to see the children.

He sat next to the woman at the kitchen counter. They were silent for a few minutes. The children laughed from time to time with the children's movie.

Regina stared at them and she took her drink, while David alternated between the children and the brunette.

"Did I something that bothered you?" He whispered to the woman, he cleared his throat, and he took another sip.

He listened to her sigh, and then he meet her beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Now Regina was staring at him and she was not fleeing from the blue eyes.

"Roland is not my son". She also whispered. She sighed. The deepest sadness was reflected in her face.

He was in shock and he didn't know what to say. She was so motherly to the child that it was impossible to think that she was not his mother. In Robin's case, it was more obvious to him that he was his adoptive father. Although he had not met Robin well, this one was very rigorous and inconsiderate with the child. More so because of what had happened a couple of hours ago at the school meeting.

"I think it's beautiful that you have adopted him. Children deserve all the love and attention possible". He went ahead to say

He saw her smile and look down at the whiskey drink. She took a single shot of the glass of whiskey and she looked at him asking for another. David nodded willing to serve another. He was somewhat confused by Regina's reaction, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to learn more about her. He handed her the drink and their hands brushed. Their eyes met and in the beautiful eyes of the woman, the tears appeared.

"What is wrong?" He had to help her. He took her by the hand.

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes and she wiped away quickly, glancing at the children. She didn't want the children to see her cry.

"He is not my son only". Now she was expressing all of her pain in her eyes

"Wait ... What do you say?" For now, it seemed impossible that the brunette was not the mother of the child. "Oh!" He took the glass of both and put them on top and he hugged her

"He is Robin's son with his late wife. She died when he was a baby. I received it as my son when I was just two years old, even before. I love him more than anything in the world". She whispered his words, while she tried to control the crying clinging to David's embrace.

When they parted, she was a little calmer. He watched her to wipe away tears and compose herself. Now he understood Regina's problems more clearly. She was a beautiful and loving woman, in a terrible predicament: Being unhappy as a woman or giving up her child.

"Sorry Regina, I didn't mean to make you feel bad". He believed that his flirting with her made her feel worse

"Don't! David, please!" She smiled wistfully at him and she stroked his cheek. "You haven't made me feel bad, on the contrary." She looked at him intensely. "I think for anyone in the building, at Roland's school... I think it's not a secret that Robin and I have problems in our marriage". She sighed deeply. "But Roland is my son and he is my priority."

"Do you love him?" He didn't know what crazy impulse he had to ask Regina this question

"Of course I do! It doesn't matter that I have not given birth to him. He is my son!" Regina was surprised that David asked her that

"Not Roland..." He smiled. Now the answer to the question was clear

"Oh! You mean..." She blushed again. "Honestly, I do not know." She looked at him sincerely. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel the same as I used to feel when he looked at me and no, I'm not happy anymore". She took the drink again with a single shot. "Another Please!"

David squeezed her hand. Then He drank his whiskey and he took two more drinks. The blonde sat down next to the brunette. He checked that the children were entertained and he took Regina's hands. He gave her one of his lovely smiles

"I understood the message Regina, or I hope I have understood it". Now he was looking at her seriously. "I don't want to lose the opportunity to be your friend, if that is what you want. Moreover, although it is complicated; if you want to be something else then I would be delighted. I will do what you want to do and I will be there for you. However, I want you to know that I do not want to make your life more complicated. I just want to meet you and be there for you"

"Oh David!" She was moved. He wanted Regina and she wanted him out. That was clear. But they respected each other and that was really important to her. "I ... I would like to feel full again, but-"

"Shhhh, it doesn't matter Regina. Let's relax, okay? Let's meet. I will help you in everything I can". He placed his index finger on the brunette's soft lips to silence her. Then he took the free hand of the brunette again

"I don't want to lose my son!" She really needed him, but just thinking that she could lose her son froze her blood

"You will not lose him. The laws aren't so unfair. You have rights over Roland too. Who do you think Roland would like to live with if they ask him? I could bet my life that it will say that with you and only with you!" He knew that the situation of the woman was somewhat complicated, but he had already gone through similar legal processes and he knew a little more than Regina about it

"Do you really believe it?" She was excited about the idea of someone supporting her

"Yes, I really believe it. You have the resources and support of those who know that you are an exceptional mother". He squeezed the brunette's hands to give her confidence.

At that moment, Regina turned to look at the children for a few seconds. Then she got out of the high chair taking David from his hands. She led him to the apartment door, where the children couldn't see them. She looked at him with a mixture of affection and desire and she kissed him with intensity and need.

David corresponded to the beautiful brunette. By instinct he took her from her waist, he pulled her closer to his body and he felt her heart beat faster than his did. Regina was irresistible. He had not felt so attracted to a woman so intensely for some time. She took the blonde's neck with her hands, to let him know that she was determined.

Regina had a long time that she didn't feel wanted, genuinely loved. Desire seized them, but the laughter of the children made them react and return to reality.

"What am I doing?" She said herself. "David, I'm so sorry!" She dodged the man's gaze, as she fixed her dress and suffused with sorrow. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry!"

"Regina please!" He followed her to where they were sitting before. He saw her take the whiskey with a single shot again. "Don't worry It's OK!"

"Roland, we're going home, honey. It's late." She didn't see him. She took her bag and she went to the living room

"But Mom!" The children made sounds and gestures of not agreeing with the woman. "Mom, today is Friday and I can stay a little more awake. Right?"

"Mrs. Mills, I'm going to be with my dad and I want to play with Roland. Please? Say yes ... Please" The little girl had her father's eyes and her charm. She was a very beautiful girl

"Tomorrow you can play everything you want." She was raising her son and she was pushing him towards the door of the apartment. It was becoming difficult for her to be selfish at the children's pleas

"But mom..." The boy really loved being with Emma and with her dad. "Don't you have fun too?"

Regina looked at her son somewhat embarrassed. Then she looked at the pleading face of little Emma, and then she saw David's face. She pleaded for help with the look.

"Your mother is right, Roland. Tomorrow we can do what you want and if your mother is busy, I can take you wherever you want or I can play with you, but it's late and she's tired. Think of your mom." He felt responsible. He did not want to put pressure on Regina in any way. David had little Emma in front of him, grabbed by the shoulders

"Well, that is fine!" Said the little one, almost without desire and dragging his feet he said goodbye to David and Emma.

The little girl hugged the boy, and then went to the woman to hug her. She let herself be squeezed by the girl.

"I love you, Mrs. Mills," little Emma smiled broadly at her

"Goodbye Regina," he looked at her intensely, and came over to kiss her on the cheek

"Rest you. I love you too, Miss Nolan." She blushed again with the kiss David gave her on the cheek.

When they were leaving to take the elevator, the girl ran out with a walkie talkie in her hands

"Wait! Roland, here is this walkie talkie, with this we can talk when I come to visit my dad and we can't be together."

"Oh! Excellent! I hope we can talk now". He whispered the last comment and the girl returned a wink.

She could see David standing in the doorway, enjoying the behavior of the children, and he smiling at her. The elevator opened as Regina lost herself in David's eyes and smile. The sound of her escape source made her react

"Come on Roland." She pushed the boy slightly to enter the elevator. "Goodnight!" The elevator closed and Regina closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you feel good mom?" Roland noticed that his mom sighed, while he checked all the buttons on the device

"Yes my love. I feel good". She kissed him on the head. He heard that his cell phone sounded receiving a message

 **David:** _Tell Roland to place channel three ... It was an unforgettable day. You may regret it, but your kiss I don't forget it...I... I just can't. I will not mention it again_.

The elevator doors opened. Her son left and waited for a few seconds in the entrance looking at his mother, who smiled as a teenager watching the phone, without leaving the elevator. Then he saw her close her eyes and save the phone

"Mom?" He watched her carefully. His mother seemed happy not sick. "You are not going to leave the elevator? Who wrote you something funny?"

She looked at her son surprised. She was immersed in her thoughts and she had not realized that she had already arrived home

"Sorry love, it's nothing. David says that you put this button on number three." She showed her son by turning the knob, while she pulled the keys to the apartment from the bag. When they entered, the boy ran up the stairs while listening to the first words of his friend Emma.

"Roland. You have to take a bath and brush your teeth". She screamed, while the boy climbed and went into his room

"Yes mom." She heard him respond excitedly for communication with her classmate.

That also made her smile. The children were very cute together. Emma's father, on the other hand, was not only cute. Her father was the perfect man, the charming prince, but she was the Evil Queen, who didn't accept that this was a forbidden relationship since she was not longer a princess. She was married to Robin and she owed him respect.

"Robin!" She remembered her husband and that maybe he was there at her house. "Robin?" She shouted from the entrance of the apartment, leaving her keys in the bowl and going up the stairs. "Robin?" She said, as she carefully opened the door of the room.

"He has not arrived mom!" Roland ran out of his room to the bathroom almost naked, to take a quick shower.

Her son seemed to be less naive than her. The room was dark, the bathroom was empty. On the second floor, there were no signs of her husband. In any part of the apartment or on the terrace. He had not arrived yet. In a way, she felt relieved, but on the other hand, she felt that she was faithful to nothingness, to loneliness.

In the room, she left her high heels and put on her slippers. She arranged the things in the house she had pending, while supervising that Roland finished showering and brushing her teeth. She helped him put on his pajamas and wrapped him in the blanket.

"Do you want me to tell you a story to sleep?" She kissed him on the hand while giving him the communication device

"No mom, I'm going to talk to Emma for a while". He was excited about that possibility

"Well, I guess you'll sleep when you want to." She seemed a little jealous, but she really liked the kids' business. "Not too late, please!"

"Okay, don't turn off the light of the lamp". The boy asked her with concern. "I know my dad doesn't like it and he says that I have to be brave, but don't blow it out mom"

"Not my love, I'm not going to turn it off. I know that you are a very brave child". She was moved by the way the child feared for her father's opinion. "Sleep well my little prince". She kissed him on the forehead and she stroked his hair. "Mom loves you!" She left paying the light of the room and partially closing the door.

"I love you too, mom". He let himself say, while he listened for Emma's voice. "Emma, are you on?"

Regina couldn't help smiling at Roland's witticisms. It was time for her to rest. In the huge main room there was a mini bar, she poured herself another whiskey and she could not help but remember the kiss she gave David.

While she was taking some things to the kitchen, she managed to hear something that made her sad.

"I wish my dad were like yours Emma," Roland confessed to Emma.

She really liked David. He seemed to be an exemplary man and he was demonstrating that he was. He was very fatherly with Roland and he was very protective of the children that loved her.

While she was taking her drink, she undressed and she filled the bathtub with warm water. A little foam and a warm bath would make her feel better. It was not so late; it was eleven o'clock at night. She placed soft music, she took the liquor to the bathroom and she immersed herself in that pleasant space. Every so often, she would drink whiskey and think about David. That kiss had been daring on her part but she had also needed to do it.

It had been a couple of minutes when Robin appeared at the bathroom door surprising her. He leaned against the doorframe and crossing his arms, he stared at him with love

"That is the best vision in the world". He smiled at seeing her startle and look

"Robin!" For some strange reason, her reaction was to leave the drink on the nearby table and cover herself. "What are you doing here? I mean-" She did not know why she was asking that.

"A man can't get to his house and admire his naked woman in the tub?" He smiled again at her and came closer to see her better.

"Of course you can!" She felt strangely sorry, as if it was the first time Robin had seen her naked. It had been so long since Robin had touched her, that he didn't give her a compliment. "It's just that I didn't hear you enter."

Now she saw him take off his suit jacket, and continue with the rest of his clothes

"Can I join you?" He undressed while watching her with desire.

"Of... Sure!" She cleared her throat and sat up a bit to let him know that he could enter.

He reached up and stroked the brunette's cheek. "You are so beautiful, Regina!" He kissed her passionately and she responded. It was what she had been waiting for, that he should see her again with love.

He got into the tub with her and hugged her to keep kissing her, when the intercom rang. Then he separated from her and looked at her strangely

"The intercuminicador sounds, my love. Wake up!" At that moment, the sound of the glass against the floor made her wake up scared.

She was alone. She didn't know when she fell asleep. Fortunately the glass had not broken, and indeed the intercom was ringing. They had four communication points in the house, one in the kitchen, another in the main door, another in the room and another on the terrace. She had never given them much importance but now she saw the usefulness. She got out of the tub, and put on her bathrobe. When she answered, she could recognize the doorman's voice.

"Mrs. Mills?" The man seemed a bit sorry for the time

"Yes Larry, what's wrong?" She tried to dry her body while trying to get her underwear

"Excuse the hour. I'm sorry to have to disturb you, but down here in the parking lot is your husband. He is not able to climb only. Could you come to help me, please?"

This was the last straw. Not only did the people in the building know about his adventures, but also now, everyone would know that he was an alcoholic. She was sorry with that man

"Sure, I'm low We're sorry, Larry." She stopped talking and she dressed in a sporty way, to be able to make strength and go home with Robin. I had to breathe deeply.

Before leaving, she carefully closed the door of Roland's room. It was obvious that her father had arrived in poor condition, so she didn't want the little one to notice. She quickly arranged everything. It was two in the morning. How long had she fallen asleep in the bathtub? She stopped in front of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. When the elevator doors opened, to her surprise he was there

"David!" She looked at him feeling the heart coming out of her chest.

 **This story will continue...**


	3. ᑭᗩᖇT TᕼᖇEE: ᒪOᐯE ᗪOEᔕᑎ'T ᔕTᗩᑎᗪ ᗩ ᑕᕼᗩᑎᑕE

ᑭᗩᖇT TᕼᖇEE: ᒪOᐯE ᗪOEᔕᑎ'T ᔕTᗩᑎᗪ ᗩ ᑕᕼᗩᑎᑕE

She was again in front of him. She as beautiful as perfect. Her voice was a heavenly music for David. His heart was beating so fast that he had to sigh

"Regina! What's wrong?" He tried to be gentlemanly with that question, he did not mean to bother her.

Then, he observed a change in the expression of astonishment on the brunette's face, by an expression of shame. He entered the elevator in an automatic way, and the elevator began to go down to the basement, without any of them saying a word. Regina lowered her head and looked at the keys with which her hands played. The blond understood that she didn't want to talk to him. He hoped it was not for the kiss they had given on his apartment hours earlier.

"Nothing happens". About to reach the basement, Regina spoke these words, looking man in the eye.

In the deep brown chocolate eyes, there was a sea of contained tears, but there was no particular expression on the woman's face. When the elevator opened in basement one, the doorman was trying to deal with a practically fainted Robin. This man was completely drunk and he had no control over his body. Robin was passed out

"Mrs. Regina, Mr. David. Thanks for coming to help, Mr. David". The porter took Robin's arm, and the man hung it around his neck. Then Larry walked immediately to David, dragging the unconscious man.

"Of course!" David understood what it was all about. A couple of seconds it took him to react and take Robin by the other arm. That was the shame and sadness on her neighbor's face

"That's okay, David! I can help Larry upload it to him". She approached the blond quickly, but he spoke with his gaze

"Please, Regina! I'm your neighbor, your friend and I'm also a gentleman, which is the most important thing". He was serious. He didn't like that Regina underestimated him. What to be his friend, it was necessary to say in front of the doorman, since the gossip in a building usually fly

"It's okay David". She went to hold the elevator door and after the three men entered it, she pushed the penthouse button.

The time it took to reach the top floor, only heard the snores and wallops of Robin, whose condition was deplorable. Regina felt devastated. The shame she was experiencing was very great. Robin could barely breathe and she was worried that her son would find out about his father's condition.

When the elevator doors opened, she helped the gentlemen out of it with her husband. She opened the door to the luxurious apartment and she told them where to leave that drunkard.

"Leave him there on the couch, please. I'll take care of him now". She barely looked at them in the face. "Thanks for the help. Larry, I ask for your discretion". She tipped the employee. "And David ... Thank you!" She looked at him intensely

"It is not necessary Mrs. Regina". The doorman went to the elevator and without waiting for David he left the place.

Regina and David were absorbed looking at each other. She wanted so much a hug from her neighbor and he wanted to hug her. The sound of Robin's snoring brought them back to reality. The brunette had to shake her head to get concentrate again.

"Larry gave me the keys to Robin's car. I guess it's closed and everything is fine". David confessed. "I hope you can rest. If you need anything, just let me know, please. You know that for me the main thing is that you and Roland are fine". He had to make this very clear

"I know you care..." She walked away from her husband and approached her neighbor. "Everything will be fine. I'll see that everything is fine... I only have one question". She lowered her tone of voice and she looked at where her husband was and also where his son was. "Where were you going when we met in the elevator?"

"I was going to look for Emma's doll, which she had left in the car". He smiled at the question. It was obvious that she was leaving the door open for him to look for her. "But, I think she should wait until tomorrow". He approached the woman completely.

At that moment Regina clung to David's protective embrace. She needed that security he gave her. A few seconds were enough for her to feel ashamed of that need and separate from him.

"I'm so sorry David, it's not my intention to steal your time, Emma must be waiting for you." She smiled sweetly and gestured that she was accompanying him to the door, "Now a long night's waiting for me." She sighed.

"Regina, that's okay". He went to the elevator. "Remember that you can count on me at all times". Now, he stayed a few seconds looking at her. "I'll look for you when you let me". Now he was whispering. "Good evening, Mrs. Mills!" He entered the elevator and left without waiting for an answer.

Regina wanted to scream. She wanted to run away and not look back. That man was as sweet as sexy, as gentleman as he was bold. She really was attracted to David. However, there on the sofa, there was the love of his life; he was sleeping drunk to the bone. She walked to where he was snoring and watched him for a few minutes. She sighed and started taking off his shoes

"You know Robin, when we got married I was sure it would be for life". She started to take off her stockings. "I really want it, Robin, I still love you, but you keep pushing me away, hurting me and not just me but our son". She now very carefully removed his tie. "If you don't love me anymore I can understand it, even though it hurts me. However, I beg you Robin... I beg you to stop hurting your son". She began to cry inconsolably trying not to make noise. "You were supposed to be the love of my life..." She couldn't stop crying.

Regina went out to the terrace with her hand in her mouth to silence her cry. The pain was so strong that she couldn't silence her impulses anymore and she sank down on the floor of that open place. Regina was shattered inside, but it was weighing in her soul that her son went through that same pain.

She had a good time crying on the floor. When she could, she got up and still crying was for a blanket and covered Robin. She looked at him again pleading, silently asking him to please love her again and please not hurt her son. She kissed him on the mouth and retired willing to go to sleep.

When she stood at the foot of the stairs she saw her son Roland standing at the top crying. The boy wiped some tears from his cheek with his pajamas. Regina closed her eyes exhausted and began to climb without saying a word.

"Go to sleep! Dad is fine, he just felt bad". She carried the child in her arms and took it with her to her bedroom. "Today you will accompany me". She wiped away her tears with handkerchiefs she had on her bedside table. She hugged her son. She wrapped herself and her son. Embraced Roland they both fell asleep.

The next morning, the sound of the blender suddenly woke her up. She was still hugging her son, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Slowly and carefully, she let go of her son to let him sleep in her bed. The boy was still sound asleep. She kissed him on the forehead; she stroked his head and wrapped him up.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she washed her face. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to fix herself a little if I exaggerated. She put on a robe and went down the stairs.

She watched Robin sitting at the terrace table, taking one of his energy shakes, reading the newspaper. He was dressed as if he was going out, in a sporty way. He was surely going to play golf. She reached the door to the terrace, and hugging her robe leaned back against the doorframe.

"Good Morning!" She said softly and sweetly. "How do you feel?"

"Ah! Good Morning". He barely turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, thanks..."

She lowered her head and smiled to herself, shaking her head as if understanding that nothing had changed. They were only her wishes. Desires that everything be different or at least as it was before.

Does love have no chance? Love doesn't stand a chance, she thought. However, they had a life together and they had commitments to take care of. She thought it might be the last chance for her marriage. She had to be firm about it.

"Remember that tonight is my parents' anniversary. Please, I ask you not to forget it. You must arrive here no later than six o'clock in the afternoon, so that you can fix yourself". She turned around and she went to prepare a coffee

"I will not forget it, since I'm going to play Golf with your father". He was still taking his milkshake and reading the newspaper as if nothing was wrong

"How?" She didn't know if she had listened well. She put two teaspoons of sugar in her coffee automatically. She took her cup closer to the terrace door again

"How what? I've played with your father since you and I first met. The old man is an ace playing. In addition, today is a day when he deserves to be away from your mother as much as possible. He has had the patience of a saint withstanding Cora. Could you serve me coffee?" He asked her without even turning around

"Of course!" She turned around taking a sip of her coffee and she made an eyebrow gesture in approval of Robin's comment about her father's Holy patience with her mother.

She served Robin coffee just as he liked it and she took it to the table. She was about to leave when he took her by the arm

"The same patience you are having with me". Now he was looking her straight in the eyes. "Thank you!" He released her and he read the newspaper again.

She stood paralyzed for a few seconds looking at him. She didn't know what to do or what to say. It had been so long since Robin had looked her in the eye. Maybe he had listened to her last night. Maybe he was just grateful that he helped him, since the man's condition last night was the worst he had ever reached. She chose not to say anything and she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and her son. He made hot cakes for the boy and an Omelet for her

"Are you going to want something more for breakfast?" She had to ask. She had to take advantage of that confession of her husband to try to get close to him

"No I don't!" He said as if nothing. He got up and put on a jacket and he took his golf clubs. "I'm going to have lunch with your dad and his friends and you already know how they like to eat after golf. Also, I don't have a stomach today". He didn't reach to look, but he had a look of shame on his face. "See you at six o'clock!" He left without looking at his wife.

Regina didn't want to see things where there were none. She did not want to harbor false hopes. She ate her breakfast and when she was almost finished her son came down rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning mom!" He sat at the kitchen counter next to his mom and he kissed her on the cheek

"Good day sweetie! Are you hungry?" She stirred the hair of her little one and served him breakfast

"Yes mom! I have to eat to go play with Emma... Do you remember?"

"Of course, Emma!" Emma and her attractive father David. Why did those things happen to her? She asked herself.

They finished eating. Roland dressed and prepared a bag with everything he would require to play with his little friend. He took the radio and began to communicate with Emma, who was awake and waiting for him.

"Mom, hurry up!" The little one screamed from the lower floor

"I'm going!" She shouted at him laughing. Her son was really excited. After the night before, the least she could do was please him. "I'm almost done!" She was dressed in a sporty way, as if she were going to the gym, but she had put on a little makeup

"Mom, why do you prepare so much to go to the gym?" The boy saw her missing, while she took her bottle of water and her hand towel

"Because when moms are old, they have to look pretty in some way". She replied somewhat embarrassed. She took the keys and pushed him out of the apartment and then she took the elevator

"Mom... You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You're just a little old, not as old as Grandma Cora". The boy said, totally unconcerned. "Emma is pretty too"

"Oh! Thank you son". She answered him trying to contain her laughter. Upon hearing Roland's confession about Emma's beauty, she could only smile and respond almost to herself. "They are a beautiful family..."

They arrived at David's apartment and she took a deep breath as if to give herself courage. Before she could react, her son had rung the bell and the door opened, revealing the blond man and his big smile.

"Good morning, Roland! Good morning Regina!" The man seemed very relaxed and casually he was dressed in a sporty way

"Good morning, Mr. David". The boy smiled and ran into the apartment to meet Emma

"Good morning David! You'll have to excuse him, but Roland is really excited to play with Emma" Regina was a little nervous. She didn't know why. She had not entered the apartment, she remained at the door

"That's fine! Emma has not even greeted". He raised his voice a little and then it was heard in the distance "Good morning Mrs. Regina". He gave a wink to her. "And you already have breakfast or want something? Why don't you pass?" He gestured inviting her to enter

"No, no... We already eat and I go to the gym so if it doesn't bother you that I leave you Roland here..." She tried to disguise and began to slowly move away from the door

"No way! I'm going to exercise too". A girl about fourteen appeared at the door. "She is our neighbor Violet, she babysits in her free time"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Regina". She gave her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"It's a pleasure Violet". Regina shook the girl's hand. She had run out of tools to avoid her neighbor

"Don't worry about anything, Mrs. Regina. I'm a professional and your children will be very well taken care of". The girl smiled staring at Regina. "If at any other time you need someone to take care of Roland, you should only look for me in apartment 2B"

"Thanks Violet". We come back in a little while. He indicated the young babysitter.

The girl withdrew and David smiled. He took his bottle of water and the towel as did the brunette and he closed the door of the apartment. Taking the paralyzed Regina in the back, he led her to the elevator and they went to the gym in the mess hall of the building.

"Did you plan this?" She told the blonde, while she was riding a treadmill

"I don't know what you're talking about, Regina". He dissimulated poorly with laughter. "I always meet you at the gym. Is not that so?"

"That's true!" She had blushed. It was obvious that David was not going to stop until he conquered her. "And is the girl next door in love with you who does you the favor of taking care of the children today?" She looked at him with a malicious smile on her face

"First, she is a girl. Large enough to take good care of our children". He was on the stairway doing cardiovascular exercises. They were alone in the gym. It was almost always like that. "Second, she is a nanny. Her parents teach her the value of work, which makes her a good girl". He wiped a little sweat from his face. "Third, she isn't in love with me, she is in love with you and when I told her that you would be in my apartment she almost goes crazy. Fourth and the most important, I just want a neighbor to fall in love with me, just one!" He now looked at her intensely and seriously.

Regina didn't know where to go. She was totally sorry, not only for her childish comment but because she was not sure she wanted to stop David. She started running faster without realizing it.

"I know you want to run away from me, but this is too much". He scoffed at the brunette, watching her realize that she was running

"Who told you that I want to run away from you?" She stopped suddenly and she looked at him honestly. "That it is right to run towards you, which is something different!" She got off the exercise machine.

They both stopped doing what they were doing to walk to meet. They looked at each other intensely and he moved closer to her. He couldn't wait and hugged her against his chest

"Forgive me for not making your life easier". He wanted so much to have her and protect her. However, she belonged to another man and he knew she was suffering. "I'm so sorry Regina!"

"Shiii! Don't say anything!" She placed her finger in the man's mouth. "I'm not a girl and I'm not stupid. I know you've always looked at me that I've always liked you. Now you know that I like you too. You really like me David!" She watched him as he hugged her just inches from kissing. "I'm a married woman. I'm not happily married, but I'm married. We can't start something that later I don't know how to finish… Or that I don't want to end"

"Let me in in your life Regina. Let me make you and your son happy". He had to try, because he felt that Regina's way of speaking as a farewell

"I still love him!" She weighed that truth as much as she weighed what she was beginning to feel for David

"I don't want to hurt you, Regina. I'm very sorry not to make your life easier. I don't want to lose you". He needed her and he was feeling Regina's words as an excuse not to try

"I've never been one of the women who cheat, David. I'm not!" She didn't want to do something that hurt them both. "I don't want to start something that I later don't know, can't or doesn't want to end... Because I can't leave him"

"I would never treat you like this". He separated slightly from her to see her directly in the eyes. "I respect you, Regina. I understand that we can't be together... But, Regina..." He didn't say anything else and just looked at her.

Then, what they had been avoiding or wanting happened. They kissed intensely. They couldn't stop just forgetting everything. They began to caress each other. They couldn't stop. He carried Regina in his arms and he led her to the sauna room. There they continued kissing and they loved each other no matter what else.

This story will continue...


	4. ᑭᗩᖇT ᖴOᑌᖇ: ᗯᕼEᑎ TᕼE ᑭᗩᖇTY Iᔕ OᐯEᖇ

ᑭᗩᖇT ᖴOᑌᖇ: ᗯᕼEᑎ TᕼE ᑭᗩᖇTY Iᔕ OᐯEᖇ

Regina remained in David's arms, after having experienced incomparable senses. David knew exactly how to make her happy and that scared her. She didn't just like him anymore. David was seizing her heart. Her breathing, of her agitated by what she experienced, became even more intense when she thought that she had just committed the worst of her mistakes. What would she do with David from now on? What would be of her life with him and without him?

She got up suddenly, getting out of the blond's embrace. Auntomatically, she began to pick up her clothes, the one David had torn off in the passionate process and she began to dress. The gentleman looked somewhat bewildered. She didn't even look at him and she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Regina, what happens? What's going on?" The man imitated the routine of the brunette and he began to dress

"Excuse me David, I can't talk". She could barely pronounce these words.

She finished getting ready, before David's stunned look. He already sensed that repentance ran through Regina's veins. He didn't want to pressure her at all, but he wasn't willing to lose the opportunity that Regina had given him. He didn't question anything anymore. Regina liked it like nobody else.

She opened the door very carefully, to make sure that no one saw her leave the room, that is, that no one noticed the infidelity with the neighbor. Before stepping out, she felt him take her by the arm. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't see David in the eyes, not after the intensity with which they had made love, not to leave him. She was afraid of making a bigger mistake, but the damage was already done.

He seemed to understand her. So he didn't force her to look at him. He approached her and hugged her tight but briefly. He took a deep breath to feel the scent of her hair

"Come back to me, Regina". He whispered and released her arm, to see her running off in the direction of the elevator.

David finished getting ready, left the sauna. He devoted himself to exercise, while some tears escaped his face. He was alone in the gym and he was afraid to think that Regina would leave him like that, after what happened.

Regina had done the worst damage herself, hurting David. She wanted him, of course she wanted him. She prayed that the elevator wouldn't stop on any other floor, because she would have to hide her crying and she wasn't sure that she could hide her sadness.

She had left him alone, after how special those hours had been, she had left him alone and she had not had the decency to look him in the face. Regina felt the most miserable of cowards. She came to his apartment and she closed the door, laying on her. She felt so weak for having left David and so bad for having committed that indiscretion.

Regina went straight to her room and went into the shower. She had to restart. But the problem was that she had lived it. She had enjoyed her encounter with David. She had wanted it since they kissed in her neighbor's apartment. But why it felt so good and so bad at the same time. Why did Robin appear to make her feel bad? How many infidelities had she omitted from him?

"If only you would love me as he started to do today!" She spoke to that absent Robin, the same one who was refused to stop being in her heart, but who seemed to have his days numbered there.

The brunette managed to calm down and try not to think about what happened. Was she becoming a hypocrite? She had to concentrate on the party that night. Robin was ready to be on time and she would have to look perfect by his side. She made a face mask and placed a couple of slices of cucumber in her eyes. By lunchtime, her son Roland was still at home from his temptation, playing with Emma.

She ate a light salad and received the stylist who would make her up and fix her hair. She knew that her neighbor had invited her to lunch and that now they would be eating pizza with the babysitter. Regina had to think clearly about what she was going to do. Seeing David was inevitable, as she had to pick up her son so that he would dress for the party.

When the stylist had finished with her, Regina looked spectacular. An additional brightness made her look like an angel. She looked beautiful in excess. It was that feeling of being alive again, the one that had made her look like never before. She stared at herself in the mirror, remembering the kisses that had made her crazy that morning. In that instant, a message on her cell phone brought her back to reality.

It was Robin. He said that maybe he would arrive a little later. A little later? That meant he was going to make her wait. Robin wasn't going to change. That sudden annoyance made her feel worse for leaving only David.

"You are the one who doesn't learn Regina Mills". She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling a terrible desire to run away. "You need a vacation. A vacation from this hell, from this fake marriage". She smiled with malice. She took the keys to the apartment and went down to look for her son, as a potential excuse to see David.

She stopped at the door of the apartment her son was in, feeling very anxious. She didn't know how to look David in the eye. He had behaved like a gentleman and it had been she who had given rise to that romance.

At that moment, the door opened and the young nanny was speechless at the beauty of the woman she was crush on

"Mrs. Regina!" The girl could hardly talk

"Violet". She nodded to him in greeting

"I imagine he's looking for Roland. But you pass to the room while I look for him". Violeta gestured with her arm that she was welcome

Regina entered the apartment, her heart beating a mile a minute. There were no signs of David or the children. She was groomed, made up and combed to perfection, but dressed casually. It wasn't time to put on her dress yet.

"You look very beautiful, Mrs. Regina". The girl couldn't contain her emotion. "Children are watching a movie, it's almost over. If you like, you can sit and wait or do you prefer that I look for Roland now?"

"No, Violet is fine. I can wait for it". She looked at her watch. "It's still early, but I want him to nap so he will not be tired at night"

"Of course! Do you want something to drink?" The girl was happy having the brunette of her dreams for herself

"Umm… Maybe some water. I'm on a diet". She gave a wink to the girl and she went to sit in the main room

"Right away!" The girl went to the kitchen.

That apartment didn't have two floors like hers, but it did have a large, spacious balcony. Through the windows of that beautifully decorated room, and the curtains that moved with the wind, she managed to see David, looking towards the horizante while drinking a beer. That was the reason for his disappearance.

She couldn't avoid it. Regina got up without waiting for her glass of water and she crossed the sliding doors and the curtains. She tried not to make a sound and since she was a few steps away from him, she cleared her throat

"I'm jealous of the view of your apartment, it's better than mine". She watched him turn around. She didn't know what force drove her to stand in front of him and to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"Regina!" He was shocked to have her there, in front of him. He thought that wasn't going to happen in a long time. Besides, she was beautiful and that gave him to understand that she was still wanting to conquer him. "What are you doing here?" He said it in a good way, as if surprised

"If you prefer, I can leave and tell Violet to take Roland home". She knew that wasn't the intention of her neighbor, but she had to make sure that he wanted to excuse her

"Of course not!" He smiled at her getting closer to her. "This is your house, whenever you want". Now he was looking at her intensely

"Here you are, Mrs. Regina". I brought her her glass with water. The girl had not noticed the tension between the two elders

"Thank you very much Violet". The woman said, turning without looking at her. She looked back at David and smiled at him embarrassed

"Can you go see the children, Violet?" The man gave a wink to the girl and she understood perfectly

"Of course, Mr. David!" The girl withdrew immediately.

Regina turned to see how the girl was leaving the terrace. Then she looked David straight in the eye again. He took the glass with water and placed it on a table with his beer. Then he went to take Regina by the hands and lead them to the chairs. That area of the terrace was roofed.

"What is all this about?" She pointed towards the interior of the apartment

"Do you think that people don't realize what is happening between you and me? I speak of people who see us in detail, when we look at each other". He was not willing to lose her

"Does she know about us? You told him!" She was scandalized

"I would never do something like that! And it offends me that you think about it". He got up without leaving the chair, giving the woman the back and placing his hands on his waist.

Another blunder of Regina Mills against that charming gentleman. She didn't understand that everyone wasn't like Robin had become. She had crossed a line leaving David in the morning and now another slandering him.

"I really am very sorry David!" She looked down and she sighed. "I know that the way we look at ourselves can't remain unnoticed by everyone forever. It's just that..." She didn't know how to deal with her feelings, much less with David's

"Regina!" He turned to look at her intensely. "All I know is that I'm falling in love with you and that doesn't seem to turn back". He must confess it. "Don't! Don't say anything! He saw how she wanted to talk to him and he didn't leave her. He made a gesture with his hand for her to stop. He sat next to her and took her hands. "Regina, I know that today you gave me the gift of being mine. I also know that after that you still have your life and that this was only an occasion. But I want you to know that it doesn't enough for me. I also don't want that we will be osational lovers. You don't deserve it and neither do I. I want you to be with me indefinitely. It's not my intention to press you, at all. I never wanted to put you in an awkward position and less if this is something that affects your child, but I need that when the time comes, you make a final decision. Whatever it is, I'm going to accept it with all the implications and without any objection.

She couldn't believe how different her life with that gentleman would become. David's blue eyes transported her to a future full of happiness and love. A future that seemed to be far from what Robin could offer her and her son. That broke her heart. How could she be happy with that man if she lost her son?

He didn't let her think anymore and kissed her. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. She remembered the early caresses and she began to feel the heat running through her body

"David, stop!" She pushed him away with her hands

"Sorry!" He smiled at her. "It's no longer easy for me to control myself in front of you"

"And what happens if the children see us?" She got up and she was observed in the reflection of the glass door, which was behind them

"Violet wouldn't let that happen". He assured her. He felt the woman's questioning look. "Don't look at me like that. She has this crazy idea that you and I should be together, that we make a beautiful couple". He got up and took her by the hips, bringing her closer to his body. "And I agree with her"

Their looks were sought with the same need that love had made in the morning. Regina was falling in love with David, she couldn't deny it anymore. She was feeling David's touch through her floral dress and that was exciting her.

"I have to go!" She smiled at him, taking his hands off her hips. "You can't mess me up anymore. I have the anversive party of my parents and I must go like a queen". She was now joking with him, trying to disguise that she was very attracted to him

"I know!" He raised his hands in surrender. "You are going to save yourself today, Regina Mills, but tomorrow…" He threatened her lovingly, approaching her while she fled slowly from him

"Tomorrow we'll see each other in the gym at the same time! It is understood?" She seemed confident about what she said to control herself. "I go for my son, because if I'm not going to commit a madness and not". She placed her finger on the man's lips. "Don't say more please. I have to go, David". She looked at him pleadingly

"Regina is fine". He returned his hands in a sign of surrender. "We are going to look for your son".

They walked to the television room where the children were. They shared teenage smiles and furtive glances. The children were already playing because the finished movie finished a few minutes before.

"Mom!" Roland got up and went to hug his mother tightly, pushing her a little in the process

"Okay! I must believe that you missed me?" She smiled at him and she grabbed his little face

"Wow! Mrs. Regina, you look like a princess". Emma was approaching towards the woman

"Like a queen!" David added.

They looked very intense. Thank God the children didn't share the malice of their nanny. They couldn't realize that their parents had started to love each other

"My mom is very beautiful". He still held her tight and he said these words with pride.

They managed to make the children stop fighting and after a few minutes Roland agreed to go for a nap, on the condition that tomorrow he would play with Emma. When they were saying goodbye, David kissed Regina on the cheek for a few seconds.

"I'll be waiting for the gym with you tomorrow". He commented to her in a sensual way

"There we will see each other". She answered something nervous and cleared her throat.

They arrived at the penthouse, and Regina could barely hear Roland's voice telling her how amazing Emma was. She left her son napping in his room and she went to her room to try to rest a bit. She could only smile thinking about David. Very carefully, she lay down on the bed to rest. She did not know when she was asleep. She woke up scared at five in the afternoon.

Happily, she always placed the alarm on her cell phone two hours before her departure time for an event. Regina loved punctuality and always being perfect.

She went to wake up her son with a lot of sweetness. She asked him to take a shower and the boy obeyed her. While Roland bathed, she adjusted her hair and makeup and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What a pity that the stylist couldn't come later". She thought out loud. "Not only would I not have to fix myself a little now, but I could have allowed David to disarrange me". She smiled wistfully.

She proceeded to put on her dress for the party. It was a black dress with shining stones and transparencies in Regina's skin tone. This dress had been specially made for the brunette by a famous designer. This was adjusted in the body to the hips, and then it fell loose with a kind of small tail. The dress dragged lightly though she put on her silver mirror-effect heels. This had the long sleeves, straight cut on the chest and shoulders and a back neckline quite pronounced and suggestive. And to complement, a slit on the front of the left side.

Regina looked ready to kill. She was divine. Her hair arranged naturally and the makeup that struck little Emma in the morning. Everything was a lethal combination. She finished giving the final touches of her out fit by putting on her diamond jewelry. Regina went to her son's room and he was shocked to see his mother.

"Mommy, you look so beautiful!" The little one smiled. "Emma is right, you look like a princess... Well, David is right, you look like a beautiful queen"

"Mr. David". She cleared her throat at the name of her neighbor and her son's affirmation. "What have I told you about respect, Roland?" She approached to button his son's shirt. The boy stood on the mattress of his bed

"But David, well, Mr. David told me not to tell him Mister". The child explained himself with all confidence, while his mother knotted the little tie

"Well, but I repeat that, in front of other adults, you should call him Mr. David. Only in his house can you call him David, if there are no more adults present. Do you understand me, honey?"

"Yes Mommy, I understand you". The boy was thoughtful, while his mother put the jacket of the suit. "Violet is an adult?"

Regina stared at her little one meditating her response. Of course Violet wasn't an adult at the age level, but her mentality was. She went to the bedside table and took Roland's comb. While she was combing him and she was putting gel in his hair, she responded

"Violet is not an adult, my sweet Roland. She is bigger than you, enough for her to be your nanny, but not enough for her to be an adult. She can take care of you, but she is a teenager"

"When will I be a teenager?" He was wondering this

"Well, when you're Violet's age". She had to get out of that predicament fast. She fitted his son's shirt inside his pants and she adjusted the strap to him.

"Okay!" The little boy sat down in the back of his room while he put on his black party shoes, with funny accents. "I'm ready!" He got up suddenly and took his mother's hand. We can go mom.

"You look so handsome my love! I love being accompanied by such a handsome gentleman". She bowed to her son. "We are going to wait for your dad in the living room and then go with him". She took her purse and her phone with the other hand

"Mom!" The child stopped her by pulling her hand. "He's not coming". There was sadness on his face.

She couldn't longer hide from her son a truth that he knew very well. She smiled lovingly and kissed his hand.

"Let's go! We'll wait a while, and if your father does not arrive, we'll leave. Do you think it's okay?"

"Yes mom. It's okay". The boy accompanied her down the stairs.

She had not seen her cell phone before. There was another message from Robin on the device, assuring him that he was delaying. They waited for him for about an hour but there were no signs of him. So Regina took her wallet and her phone and called the limo driver who was going to pick them up.

Regina entered the elevator without saying a word. Her son seemed calm, so that gave her strength to continue as if nothing were happening. When arriving at the entrance of the building, David was entering something distracted until he saw her facing her

"OMG! Regina, you look beautiful". He was hypnotized with the beauty of the brunette

"Thanks, David!" She blushed and she pointed to her son, so that the neighbor would concentrate on not giving them away

"Oh! And Roland looks like a man!" He added by understanding the woman

"Thanks, David!" The boy reminded himself of what his mother had told him about adults. "I say, Mr. David!"

"You can call me only David". He bent down to be at the child's height. He looked somewhat sad and Regina noticed

"He can call you David, when you are in your house and there are no other adults present". The woman clarified, something worried about the sadness that she noticed in the blonde

"Okay!" He got up and looked at the woman again

"Roland, honey. Look who is there! It's John". He was the driver of the Locksley family and he treated little Roland very well. They always played ball in the park. "Why don't you go with him, while Mom says goodbye to Mr. David?

"Okay Mom! Goodbye, Mr. David!" He extended his hand and the older man shook it as a goodbye. Then he ran out and they watched him hug John, who was standing next to the limo

"What's wrong with you, David?" She brushed her neighbor's hand slyly

"How do you know what's wrong with me?" He smiled sweetly

"I really don't know. Maybe we have got to know each other thoroughly in a very short time". She saw him intensely.

They were silent for a few seconds, they just looking at each other. David was sad, that was a reality. But Regina believed that she had left him happy in the afternoon

"I can't concentrate when you look so beautiful. You are truly a Queen, Regina Mills". He smiled again. "I tell you by messages. Now go, they are waiting for you"

She saw him leave without even waiting for her to leave. That man must be having a bitter moment, because he was always all bliss. His smile always lit Regina's day, even when they only saw each other in the gym and he didn't dare to speak to her.

Regina went to the party with the feeling that something bad had happened to David. For some strange reason, that worried her more than her husband's absence at his parents' anniversary party.

When they arrived, the party had already started, they had been waiting for Regina for the toast, so her mother, Cora, she wasn't so happy. The party was in her parents' mansion, in the great main hall of that huge house on the outskirts of the city.

Regina had managed to get the attention of everyone present by crossing the threshold. She looked stunning. Her mother came out to meet her

"Why do you arrive at this hour?" She said to her between teeth pretending happiness. "You were supposed to help and you would be here for the toast"

"I'm so sorry Mother! I was waiting for Robin but he never arrived so we came"

"Nonsense Regina!" The woman smiled, pulling her by the arm

"Grandma!" The boy was trying to call Cora's attention

"Oh! Roland. Hello! Why don't you go play with the other children? I have to talk to your mother"

"Yes, Grandma!" He went straight to the children's section where there was a large inflatable castle and other actracciones.

"Why do you treat him like that?" She was upset. "He is your grandson!"

"No, he is not. You would do well to treat yourself and have a child of your own". The older woman walked by holding her daughter's arm, while she smiled falsely

"You're impossible!" Regina rolled her eyes and then she pretended to be happy

"Regina!" His father seemed very cheerful. Actually, he seemed quite drunk. The man hugged his daughter tightly. Then he took her by the shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, my dear Regina!" A few tears escaped the man

"I love you very much father!" She responded to the hug and then she saw him stand next to his wife. Suddenly, Regina felt someone grab her by the waist and she felt her breath in her right ear

"You look beautiful. Why do you always manage to steal all eyes?" The male voice went out to kiss her neck

"Robin!" She turned around, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Was I not invited?" He smiled at her with superiority, the way he always did to joke with his wife in the past.

She stared at him a few seconds still in shock, and then she understood that it was a joke

"Of course!" She smiled lowering her gaze. "Of course you were invited. You've just arrived? We were waiting for you!" She was somewhat angry. "My mother claimed me for it"

"I'm so sorry Regina. But I had to bring your father because he wasn't fit to drive home. And once I got there I had to help Henry so that Cora wouldn't kill him". He was amused watching the elderly couple take the glasses for the toast. "Then my cell phone was downloaded. Cora sent for my suit and then here I am. Zelena was to write to let you know! I assume she didn't"

"Don't!" Regina sighed impatiently when she heard her sister's name and that she had not told him that her husband was already at the party. "We are already here that is the important thing!"

"How is Roland?" He looked for his son with his eyes

"He went straight to the games". She smiled. Then she felt her husband take her by the waist and hug her. What was happening with Robin?

He asked the waiter for two glasses of champagne and he gave one to his wife while holding her by the waist. He began to caress Regina's bare back, while she was paralyzed at the gesture of her husband. Then they made the toast and Robin hugged her again. She could only smile to cover appearances, but she was very surprised by everything that was happening. It had been many years that her husband didn't have that kind of gestures with her.

All offered to the health of the elderly couple and their seventy years of marriage. The dance started and Robin barely let Regina put her things on the table designated for the family and then, he took the brunette dancing.

Regina forgot David and the sadness she had seen in the blue eyes of the charming gentleman. She could only look at Robin. He looked so happy so renewed and spatially he seemed to pay attention only to his wife.

Her sister, Zelena, she was always bitter. She was sitting at the table watching them dance with envy. While her parents were happy watching them and dancing with them.

Even Roland danced with them. The couple took the child's hands and they enjoyed the evening. Regina didn't remember the last time she was so happy, but now she was really happy.

She was talking to some friends of the family, when she finally noticed that Robin wasn't there. Regina found it strange because all night her husband had been inseparable. Then he saw Robin carrying Roland who had fallen asleep. She didn't avoid smiling. Then she apologized to go to accompany her husband and her son. Most likely, they would stay to sleep in her old bedroom. When she arrived at her husband's meeting, he was already back and he was arguing with Zelana

"Are you very much in love with your wife now? After you have been with all the secretaries, interns and new workers of the company! How many love affairs have you had this month?" The redhead claimed him with disdain

She as a reflex act, hid herself so that they wouldn't notice that she was there

"That's not your problem, Zelena! Why don't you pay attention to your affairs? Oh! Of course you still think that you may like me, but that will never happen!"

"You wish! My sister is the only one who wants you to notice her, despite all the infidelities you have committed. Everyone talked about how silly Regina is and how well you pretend to love her!"

Then she was present before them, overshadowing them. She cleared her throat and she stopping the tears she passed between them

"Regina!" Said the woman shocking

"Regina, I can explain to you!" Robin looked disoriented. Clearly he didn't want her to feel bad

"Goodnight!" He told both of them. "You can say goodbye to my parents and you can go to the house, Robin. I will stay with my son here".

Regina turned around and entered the room that was once her maiden. She wiped away the tears that ran out of control in her eyes. Regina locked the door. She looked for an old pajama that she had there for those occasions when they stayed. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to believe in that Robien performance that night. Sure because most of those present knew of his indiscretions.

She tried not to make noise so as not to wake her son up. When she was ready to sleep, she checked her cell phone to ignore messages and calls from her husbandand and saw all the messages David had sent her. She only managed to feel worse. Not only she had not responded to him but she wouldn't make it to their appointment in the gym for sure.

In the messages, David explained to her how her daughter Emma was going to leave the city. He couldn't see her every week anymore. He explained how he would stay in that city for her, because he loved her, but that he was very sad about his daughter. The last message finished breaking his heart

 _"I see that you don't answer. You must be busy at your parents' party. My only consolation is that tomorrow I'll see you at the gym. Enjoy a lot! I'm falling in love with you, Regina Mills, more and more!"_

 **This story will continue...**


	5. ᑭᗩᖇT ᖴIᐯE: TᕼE ᑭᗩᑌᔕE

**ᑭᗩᖇT ᖴIᐯE: TᕼE ᑭᗩᑌᔕE**

Regina didn't know what time she fell asleep. She woke up scared, maybe because of some nightmare. It took her a few seconds to recognize where she was and so many others remember what had happened that early morning.

When she turned to see how Roland was, the boy was no longer in bed. She started looking in all possible directions, but there were no traces of the child

"Roland? Where are you?" She called the boy, while she went to the bathroom to confirm that he was not there.

The brunette was covered with a bathrobe and she left the room ready to find her son. While walking down the corridor, she called her son with a warning not to wake everyone.

"Mrs. Regina!" One of the service women approached her to tell her about her son's whereabouts. "Your son got up at seven o'clock with a lot of hunger, so I prepared him some hot cakes and then his father took him away

"Robin was here? Where did he take him?" She asked, imagining the worst

"Of course. He went down with the child. Mr. Robin didn't say where they were going, but I heard something about fishing". The woman waved goodbye. "Do you want me to prepare something to eat?"

"Don't!" She answered something scared. Tell the driver to prepare my dad's truck, that I need him to take me home as soon as possible". Without waiting for an answer, Regina ran upstairs to get dressed quickly.

It wasn't the first time Robin had punished Regina by taking away the child, as a promise that if she didn't do things as he wanted, she would lose the right to see Roland, taking him to his maternal grandmother's house indefinitely.

The mere fact that this could happen chilled his blood. It couldn't be happening to her. She shouldn't have fallen asleep. That was tormenting her. While she dressed with the first clothes that she still had in her parents' house, Regina couldn't stop to think the worst and start crying.

She bolted down the stairs and she went through the luxurious mansion on the way to the front door. There the driver stops to take her home, just as she had asked the service lady. The moment she was going to get into the truck, her sister and her mother came out to meet her.

"Regina! Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" The mother was somewhat bewildered, but she seemed in a good mood

"Sorry mother, I have to leave immediately. Robin and Roland went ahead, so I urgently need to reach their meeting". The brunette tried to hide before her mother. She hugged her while explaining

"I'm glad to see you so united. I was thinking the worst about your marriage and expecting the same". The woman had to say what she thought. If things were not as Cora said, there were problems

"Yes mother, that's right". She looked intensely at her sister, so that she didn't think to deny it. "Now I have to go!"

"Regina!" The redhead stopped her before she got into the car. "If you need help with something, just let me know". She said it honestly. She felt that she had screwed up.

"You already helped me a lot yesterday Zelena". She smiled convincingly, as if she was grateful. "I hope you rest. Then I come for my things". The brunette got into the truck and left.

On the way to her penthouse, she prayed that Robin had not left. While doing this, she remembered David and her heart skipped a beat. Quickly, she picked up her cell phone and dialed her neighbor's number to ask for some crazy

[C]

"Hello David!" Regina was desperate. She spoke in a special tone, so that the driver would not listen.

 _"Hi Regina. I thought you would be in the gym. I am here waiting for you"_. The blonde was surprised at the absence of the brunette.

"I'm so sorry, I know I'm not in the gym like I'm supposed to be, but something happened and I need you to help me" She sounded desperate

 _"What happens Regina?"_ The way the woman spoke, denoted that something was troubling her. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yes and no... I'm fine physically, but Robin took Roland and I don't know if they're still in the apartment, or if they're there". Her voice broke, she was almost ready to cry

 _"Okay Regina! Calm down! What do you need from me?"_ The man got up from the gym bench and took his belongings

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but would you please come up and check that they are there? Please!" She was really desperate and she also heard that she was scared. "If they are, talk to Roland please, use some excuse, but please stop him from taking my child. I beg you! Just make them slow down, David, while I arrive!"

 _"Of course Regina! I will do it"._ David entered the elevator and selected the floor of his apartment, to find what Emma had left as a gift to Roland. What better excuse than that?

Regina didn't know how to thank for meeting David in that personal way. In truth, he was a man of gold, just like the charming prince. The minutes passed and she felt like running away. She didn't know what was happening. She wrote to David but he didn't respond. If, with only desire, wings were born to fly, Regina would have broken the sound barrier by flying away.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the building, although the truck had not stopped completely, Regina streaked out to the elevator without saying goodbye to the driver.

"Don't wait for me!" She screamed as she ran to the possible encounter.

Every floor the elevator went up, Regina's heart began to beat as if it were going to come out of her chest. Once she arrived the top floor, her hands trembled as she placed the key in the lock. She finally opened and the first thing she saw was David, sitting with Roland putting together a puzzle

"What the he…?" Regina closed the door automatically, watching David and her son

"Mom, mom!" The little boy ran out into his mother's arms. "Look what Emma gave me!"

She sighed and she could barely react to his son's words. She hugged him tightly, while tears escaped her eyes. She kissed her son in the face and she looked at David thanking him with her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" Her son looked at her somewhat disconcertedly. "Don't you like the puzzle that Emma gave me?"

"Yes I like it, my life, I love it!" She looked at the child with a big smile on her lips. She dried her tears and she approached her neighbor, with her son accompanying her. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing Regina, Emma was very excited when we bought it". He knew what she was really thanking him for.

Regina's gaze expressed all the love she could feel for David. If the circumstances had been different, she would have jumped into the arms of that charming gentleman, to kiss him with the intensity of her emotions.

The brunette realized that the blond had a whiskey in his hand, so she remembered that her husband was in that place. At that precise moment, a chill ran through her body and it became more acute when she heard her husband's voice, calling her by her name

"Regina! My love!" He walked down the stairs and as if nothing had happened, he hugged the woman in the back and kissed her soberly on her cheek. He remained hugging his wife. Robin started talking to his neighbor over his wife's shoulder. "At last I was able to meet David formally!" He cleared his throat and he became serious. "I was thanking him for being so kind to my son and you, and for helping me that night that I was sick. I really thank you for supporting Regina that day". He looked at his son from time to time so that the child didn't ask about his father's illness. Obviously he was referring to the day that he arrived unconscious of the drunkenness. "Roland always talks about you, but especially about Emma". He gave a wink to the other man, still hugging the woman

Regina looked at David paralyzed. At that time she didn't know what to do. If she had been alone with Robin, she would not let him hug her like that. But the presence of her husband and that wonderful man was a lethal combination to her senses. A few seconds passed, until David decided to react for both

Excuse me, it's just that I entertained myself watching Roland put the puzzle together. You do not have to thank me. I did what every neighbor and friend must do in similar circumstances. And yes, Emma and Roland are very close to school. He smiled politely and he drank the whiskey drink completely.

"Didn't I know that you and David were friends, Regina? The man released her gently and he sat in front of both of them to look at them.

"Yes, we are good friends". She smiled strangely at this statement. "All parent meetings were spent together. Well, David goes with his ex-wife, Emma's mother; but I always go alone". After saying this, seeing her husband, she took David's glass and she went to the kitchen, asking him. "David, do you want another drink of Whiskey?" She was serving one for herself

"Don't!" He got up from the chair, trying not to look obviously awkward. "I shouldn't be drinking so early". He was now looking at his neighbor in the distance. She was looking at him in a disguised way. "But I wanted to bring the gift to Roland, because otherwise Emma wouldn't leave me alone". He also smiled in a disguised way

"You're leaving now? You can't come with us?" Robin got up to accompany David to the apartment door

"No, I can't... I just have a presentation of some pictures this week and I can't cancel". He could notice Regina Mills's confused look

"What are you talking about?" She came a little closer and she took a sip of her drink

"I was inviting David to a fishing trip with us". He spoke as if it were about anything, as if he were also David's friend automatically

"What fishing trip, Robin?" She looked somewhat exasperated

"My dad, you and I are going on a fishing trip, mama!" He repeated the excited child from his position at the coffee table.

Regina couldn't believe Robin's cynicism. What the hell was happening? Now she knew that David was confused for a good reason. She looked at him with the greatest of embarrassments, but she could not allow her neighbor to leave without knowing her truth

"Sorry David. My husband and I have to talk about this trip. Thanks for the puzzle. Thanks for everything, actually". Without the slightest restraint, Regina hugged David and then kissed him on the cheek. She stared at him. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome!" He responded by trying to hide. "See you later Roland, Robin!" He waved to the man in the distance and left

"Goodbye!" The two men in the house answered in chorus.

When the door closed, Regina turned slowly to look at Robin with that feeling of annoyance, very difficult to hide in her. She was not going to allow Robin to take her son away, or for him to manipulate her. She was ready for everything at that moment, for some reason she felt that she had nothing left to lose.

"Can I talk to you for a second upstairs?" She spoke directly and seriously. Her son was very entertained with the puzzle

"Of course!" Robin looked down and he followed her to the second floor of the penthouse.

When he entered the main room, Regina was sitting on the bed, looking at her glass of Whiskey. She was serious and in reality she was disappointed. She had been so naive the night before, which her husband's behavior only made her more upset.

"Take a sit!" She spoke calmly, while she pointed to him the chair in front of the bed

Regina saw Robin sit without saying a word. That surprised her. That meant he knew he had screwed up colossally. Somehow, the fact that Robin was in that position made her calm down

"What the hell is going on with you, Robin? My patience is running out and my dignity, this can not stand more teasing and cheating of yours. Why did you take my son this morning? What do you want?" She was hurt. It showed in her look and her way of speaking

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't want you to worry about Roland". He was trying to explain to her that he had not had a bad intention about this, but she interrupted him

"Please Robin! Do you think I'm stupid?" She pointed to herself with the hand in which she had the glass of Whiskey, while she leaned on the bed with the other hand. "Listen well Robin Loxley, listen carefully. If you think that you will be able to get me away from Roland as you used to do in the past, you are very wrong. For my son, I am able to fight tooth and nail, to fight hard, but you will not take my son away!" Tears of helplessness escaped her eyes

"No Regina, No! I swear that isn't my intention". He got up and he knelt in front of her. "Regina, I have made many serious mistakes in this marriage. With you, with my son, I have been very cruel. You don't deserve that, you've never deserved it. You were the best mother Roland could find, the best woman I could love". He started to cry, tried to take the brunette's hand, but she released him. "Please Regina, give me the last chance to show you that I can change and I can be a good husband and a good father"

He rested his head on the woman's legs. Regina opened her hands and let him lean on her legs and cry. She had a long time that she did not see Robin cry like that, not even when his father died two years ago. Robin was being totally honest with her and she knew it, but she had been waiting for him to reconsider a long time ago. Regina was tired, tired of fearing that he would take away her son, she was tired of enduring abuse and deceit.

She closed her eyes and she sighed. She put the glass aside and still with her hands up she stroked Robin's head. He was still crying inconsolably. He was not crying with the safety of her forgiveness, he was crying because he felt that he had lost everything. Still drowned in tears, Robin raised his face to look at Regina

"I know I ask you too much. I know I have no right to ask you anything. But I want you to know, Regina Mills, that I'm never going to separate you from Roland. Never more!" He looked at her pleadingly for forgiveness. "I want to do something that, for the wrong reasons, I didn't do at the beginning of our marriage and that I didn't do later because I was stupid ... I want you to be legally Roland's mother. I want you to formally adopt Roland"

Regina was in shock. Many times in the past they had fought for that reason. Whenever she wanted to bring up the issue of adoption he would be furious, indicating that Roland did have a mother, even if she was dead.

"Robin, don't play with me!" She couldn't believe what he was doing. She had the feeling that it was true, but she couldn't stop thinking that this was a trick to manipulate her.

"No Regina ... this is totally true. I want you to adopt Roland as soon as possible. Even if we are not together". He got up trying to calm down and face reality, a reality that he had created with his bad behavior. "I don't want to lose my son and almost this happens. I don't want to lose you, but I must assume my responsibility to you for my bad behavior. Still you are, and you have always been Roland's mother and a very good one". He turned around, standing in front of her, to look at her pleadingly. "That's why I wanted us to go on a trip this week, all three of us. I told your friend David in a desperate attempt that you agreed to give me the opportunity, and also for Roland to go with his friend Emma, maybe"

"Robin I ..." She saw him get closer to her. He was already standing in front of her. She was sitting in bed, in shock. "Of course I want to adopt Roland. If you are willing, I will be happy to be his mother legally, as this is the only thing missing. But, I'm not ready for the issue of our marriague". She signaled in the air that separated them. "I need Robin time, time to think". She had suffered a lot

"I know". He lowered his head in shame of himself. "I know". The sigh. "Do you think I can go with Roland fishing? I'm asking you since you are his mother and you must agree". He smiled at her, wiping away the last tears. "So you will have time to think and I will be able to get closer to Roland since I have neglected him for a long time". He looked at her pleadingly.

Regina was more confident than ever that he was honest. It was already clear that Robin wanted to rejoin her, not only because he wanted her to forgive him, but because he wanted to do things right again. She knew that he was willing for his son Robin to be happy

"He is very excited. Think about it! If not, I invent something for him to feel good, if you don't want me to take him for safety, at least until you sign the adoption papers. Also, you can call Marco and ask him. He is already in charge of the process and the paperwork". He picked up his cell phone and he made a gesture of lending it to her to call her friend and lawyer

"Robin!" She got up taking the cell phone and walking towards him. "It is not necessary. I want to trust you. This will be my last gesture to you. I only have to tell you that if you cheat me, I'll look for you under the stones to make you pay for taking away my son". She spoke threateningly and then she smiled warmly at him. She knew that he was honest.

"Believe me, I don't want to make you angry". He felt peace for the moment. He also smiled at her in an accomplice way. She was giving him a small space to fix the damage he had caused. He moved closer to her and took her by the arms. "Take these days and think about it. Think if you can forgive me. If you forgive me, I swear to you with my life that you will not regret it!" He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and he left her alone in the room.

Regina remained paralyzed by what had just happened. Of course, the brunette was happy with the fact that she could adopt her son, but she also had mixed feelings about her life with Robin. She had already suffered enough from that situation, so she also had to think about her feelings, especially thinking about David. She was in real trouble.

"Mom, mom. Dad told me you're not going to go fishing, it will be a man's trip". The boy came running to the arms of his mother

"Yes, of course, my love. I want you to live many adventures and you know that all the adventures of boys don't necesarelly like girls". She hugged him, she kissed him on the forehead and she caressed his hair.

"Emma would like it!" Roland assured, trying to convince his mother

"But she is a special girl". She gave him a wink and she took him by the shoulders. "Let's go! I'll help you prepare everything. Also, it's two weeks of spring break, and you'll spend one with me". She kissed him on the forehead.

She helped both to pack. All the things Roland and Robin might need. She prepared snaks for the way and some sandwiches, while they dressed to go out. He said goodbye to his son hugging him tightly.

"Mom! You are squeezing me!" The boy went to the elevator carrying his small mechanical boat

"Everything will be fine my queen!" He stood in front of her and looked at her intensely. "If you get bored you know where we will be. I love you Regina Mills!" He kissed her intensely to say goodbye.

Regina corresponded to the kiss with nostalgia. The nostalgia to see her family united and happy as she always wanted it. He didn't stop looking at her with love until the elevator closed. Robin had received a strong call from the universe and he had really changed. The brunette could not deny it, which was her Robin. An improved Robin whom she met, since he was willing to give everything to her, including the legality of Roland being both. She would finally have shared custody of the child.

Out of inertia, Regina sat on the couch in front of the unlit television. She was alone and tired. She had lived a rollercoaster of emotions in the last few days and that had exhausted her physically and mentally. What was she going to do? She had not the faintest idea. But if something was clear to Regina Mills, it was that she wanted to be happy.

Then, like a call from nature, she remembered the taste and sensation of David's lips, his hands caressing her, he making her his. That morning he made love to her. She remembered feeling an infinite peace when she saw him with Roland when she arrived at the penthouse, when she feared the worst. David had given her more peace and happiness on a weekend than Robin had in the last three years. She could not ignore that.

She took her keys and she immediately went to the elevator. Regina did not think twice and pressed the button with her neighbor's apartment number. When she reached the door she was breathing fast. Regina's heart was beating a thousand a minute. That had to mean something, or at least she thought that. She rang the bell, determined and when she saw him, her doubts dissipated.

"Regina! What are you doing here?" The brunette always managed to surprise him

"I'm sorry to bother you David again, but I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today". She didn't know how to get into the conversation she wanted to have with him

"Is nothing! Besides, you already thanked me and also your husband". He seemed somewhat annoyed

"Can I pass?" She looked inside the apartment. What she wanted to say and do with him, could not come to public light

"Of course!" He moved away from the door and he gave her a welcoming gesture. Then he closed the door and followed her into the living room. You were not going to travel?

"David! Robin is going to allow me to adopt Roland!" She confessed to him excited

"Wow! Regina, I'm really happy for you". He couldn't resist the urge to hug her. Then he reconsidered and he thought that she might be willing to recover his marriage

"Thank you! I know!" She didn't want to stop hugging him. "We had a serious conversation and the procedures are already being advanced so, I can have Roland even though Robin and I are separated"

"Wait! Does that mean you're not going to be with your husband?" He had to ask. She was given to understand that

Regina looked intently at David. She didn't know how to tell him what she felt, since she was not sure of anything. She only knew that she was happy to have her son and that, for the moment, she didn't want to be with Robin. She also knew that she wanted to share that happiness with David.

"Roland went with Robin to a fishing trip. He asked me for that time to be with his son, he told me that he wanted me to be Roland's mother legally". She lowered her head, she was somewhat embarrassed. "He wants to give me time to think, to pause and reflect on whether I want to continue with our marriage". Then, Regina looked at him again, waiting for a signal from David

"And, are you going to think about it?" He had to take risks. If she was there it was for two possible reasons, or stay with him, or break up with him

"David ..." Regina paused in her speech. She approached the man and looked at him closely, looking in his blue eyes for the courage she needed. "I was thinking of this time alone as a vacation in my marriage. That simple fact makes me not want to be with Robin. But, do you know what the worst is?"

"I don't know!" It was difficult for him to speak due to the closeness of the brunette

"I just want to spend this time with you, not alone. I don't want to think, just be yours". Then Regina rushed to kiss him intensely.

David received her in his arms more than happy. The intensity of the passion and love that grew between them was amazing. Regina didn't know more about her. She let herself be carried away by that feeling of love, desire, but above all peace, that David unleashed in her. That was the plan for Regina's vacation. She was going to pause and she was going to let David love her and make her his.

 **This story will continue...**


	6. ᑭᗩᖇT ᔕI᙭: ᖇETᑌᖇᑎ

ᑭᗩᖇT ᔕI᙭: ᖇETᑌᖇᑎ

The hours and the days passed and Regina and David each time were more united and more in love. The brunette was so happy next to that man, that she was unable to think about how she was going to resolve the situation of their marriage, or rather her divorce from Robin.

She knew she would have to stay calm, until Roland's adoption process took place, but she was also aware that life away from David no longer made any sense to her.

David seemed to be clear about the situation of the brunette. He just wanted her to be part of his life, so he was willing to wait for things to calm down in her life. But the only thing that was completely clear, was that at the end of the week after her husband arrived from vacation, she would talk to him and finalize the relationship between them.

Regina and David loved each other intensely, at every moment, without doubting the feelings that took more and more strength between them. The woman always took the precaution of reaching the blond's apartment without being seen by anyone, and there she stayed to sleep, in the arms of her beloved charming.

They felt that they knew each other all their lives. Although they had always had frivolous conversations, the friendship of their children had brought them closer in a way that they never thought. She always found the blond very attractive, but from an innocent perspective; while David always thought that the brunette was a work of art worthy of admiration.

Regina woke up on Friday morning, knowing that this would be the last night she would spend with David. When she turned around to hug the blonde, he was no longer in bed

"David?" She immediately got up to look for him in the bathroom. "Where are you, my love?" She put on the sweatshirt that served as a robe, the one the man had given her for such purposes.

The smell of French toast gave her a clue to her lover's whereabouts. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before descending down the stairs.

"David?"She came to the kitchen, attracted by the delicious aroma

"Beautiful!" He was wearing the apron. Seeing her wearing her sweatshirt was extremely exciting. "You look beautiful as ever and as always". He hugged her to kiss her

He took her by the hand, and led her to the kitchen island, and raised her by the waist he sat her on a bench and kissed her very passionately.

"I think you gave me this sweatshirt on purpose, I think this is your fantasy". She laughed relaxed to be with him.

"You don't have any idea. That sweatshirt is the one at the university where I studied". He smiled mischievously, while he finished serving breakfast. "My queen's breakfast is served".

He made a reverence and brought her the plate with strawberries, honey, French toast, a glass with orange juice and a cup of coffee, just like the brunette liked. She could only smile at him, since she didn't want to face what she was thinking at that moment. Regina also knew that David was aware that this was their last night together, while she settled the matter of her divorce and the adoption of Roland.

"What do you want to do today? Apart from making love a few times, eat, bathe and make love again". David had to get ahead. He wanted to be the understanding man that she needed

"Well, we already went to several places, but if you like, we can stay here today and increase as much as possible the number of times that we will make love". She approached him to give him a short kiss and continue eating. "I can prepare my special lasagna!" She also looked at him mischievously

"Ufff! I already want to taste that delight. Call me fat, because I'm already thinking about lunch and I'm barely eating breakfast, but at the condo meeting they've talked a lot about your lasagna, besides, I spend a lot of energy loving you, and I have to replace it". He gave her a wink

"Hahaha, then let's see what we should go to buy, and I prepare it here for you". For Regina, David wasn't only an attractive man, but he also seemed adorable to her

"Ummm. That's a problem!" The blond clarified, finishing his coffee cup. "Even I haven't installed the kitchen oven. This one is new and I haven't had the opportunity to make lasagna". He smiled at her again like a mischievous child

"Well that doesn't matter! We are going to buy the ingredients, I'll prepare everything here, and I'll only take it to bake in my house, and then we have lunch here". She pointed to the kitchen counter. "And right here we can..."

Regina's gaze told David everything. There was no hiding that they both wanted intensely. They finished breakfast and they went for a bath, they loved each other there and then prepared to go out to the supermarket. They looked like teenagers. Their impulses to love dominated them.

Regina came out with caution from David's apartment and she went up to her apartment to change her clothes, and to prepare the bag again with the basic things she would need to spend the night with David; her last night with David.

The brunette went out to the street through the main door of the building and looking sideways, she walked two blocks away, until she got into David's truck. She had put on a jean and a T-shirt, complemented by black boots and a leather black jacket. She looked radiant. The love David had made her feel had completely renewed her.

He drove to an exclusive supermarket that she recommended, where they sold all kinds of imported things and the best quality. It was a bit distant from the area where they lived, but that was also the idea, since they didn't want things to get complicated for Regina.

Once they had arrived at the place, Regina took the supermarket cart, and she gave David instructions on what to order and how to order things at the butcher shop and the deli, while she looked for the other ingredients. David obeyed the brunette, as was the custom, because he died to make her happy.

When Regina was looking for the pepper she liked to put in her lasagna, a familiar voice surprised her.

"Regina! You were not on vacation?" The woman arrived at her side, accompanied by the redhead and her shopping cart

"Mom!" She tried to hide her surprised expression, but the truth was that it was hard for her. "Zelena! How are you?" She placed the pepper in the cart

"Regina, we thought you were with your husband and son on vacation". The redhead didn't know when to keep quiet.

"No, I didn't want to go, because I had an event that I had already committed myself". She had to disguise quickly, because at any moment David was going to appear and things could get complicated. She didn't want to hide David as if he wasn't important to her, or as if what they felt was a bad thing, but it wasn't the right time either

"What event Regina?" Cora was amazed at how clumsy the brunette had become to handle her marriage. "Regina, what could be more important than continuing to improve your relationship with Robin? That doesn't make sense Regina!"

"Mother. Robin and I are taking things slowly. The truth is that first we want to think about Roland and then we will see what is best for us". She had to tell them something or those two women were not going to leave her alone. "As you saw at your party, we're getting better but things are not overnight mom"

"Well Regina, you will know!" Obviously she didn't think her daughter was clear on how things really should really be.

"And why haven't you gone to lunch with us? If you have been alone and locked in your apartment". Her sister wasn't willing to make it easy for her. She suspected that things were not like Regina said

"Because I don't want to Zelena!" She looked piercing at the redhead. "I have wanted to rest, prepare the event I told you about and then I have to hurry, because I promised that I would make lasagna, etc"

At that moment, David was distracted by looking at the labels of the packages he had been given, the ones Regina had indicated. He had been given, the ones Regina had indicated. I had not noticed that the brunette was with two women.

"Regina, this is what you asked me for". The blonde was paralyzed, but he immediately reacted and continued with his speech. "Here is the meat and everything else. What other things are required for lasagna? How rude… I'm David Nolan". He wiped his hands on his pants and extended his right hand to greet the women

"David this is my mother, Cora Mills, and this is my sister, Zelena Mills". She saw the redhead's hand move forward and shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, David!" Zelena smiled at him flirtatiously.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Nolan". The older woman maintained a disturbing seriousness.

"We are preparing the re-election of the condominium board of the building, and this time I have decided to run as president of the board. David is supporting me and will be accompanying me at the meeting". She smiled as if anything. Her sister was ipnotized watching David, with a stupid smile on her face

"So you are neighbors?" Cora commented smiling slightly. "I thought you didn't want to get involved in those condominium's problems Regina"

"I know mother, but the troublesome neighbors left and the man who is currently president is very sick. David is new to the building, relatively, and not everyone knows him. His daughter Emma, is Roland's best friend at school"

"That Emma that your son doesn't stop talking about?" The brunette's sister seemed to have stopped insisting on supporting her mother.

"Yes!" David smiled trying to look relaxed. "They get along very well"

"What a coincidence!" Cora had already figured it all out without Regina confessing. It was obvious to her that something was going on between those two. "Regina, we have to keep going, since we're late for the card game, and you're late for your condo meeting. You greet your husband Robin and tell him that we will have lunch on Sunday at the house. Your father wants to talk to him about some issues. Maybe they will play golf before lunch". She smiled superiorly. "Do you play golf Mr. Nolan?"

"No, Mrs. Mills, and you can call me David if you like". He smiled with the sweetness and patience that characterized him.

"I get it. goodbye then, daughter". She hugged her and said something in her ear. "See you on Sunday Goodbye Mr. Nolan!" She nodded at him and kept pushing her cart. "Zelena!"

"Goodbye, Mother!" She said, while her mother walked away like her sister after saying goodbye and hugging David like every desperate woman.

The man said nothing. He knew from Regina's expression that something had happened. The mother of the brunette looked like a caring woman, a person with a bad intention always hovering in her head. The sister had seemed more interested in smiling at him, than in some hidden intention. He took Regina in the back and pushed gently to carry the items to the cash register. She was with her head down pushing the shopping cart, taking things out and placing it on the band.

"Regina its fine". He handed her the keys to the truck. "I'll pay , just go to the car.". She took them without saying a word and went straight to the truck.

He was worried about what Regina's mother might have told the brunette. In a moment, he noticed how the women came to the adjoining cashier. The redhead greeted him smiling and the mother seemed to pinch her so that she behaved.

"Where is Regina?" Asked the young woman, rubbing her arm.

"She was with the other neighbor to buy something in the liquor section. Mrs. Lily doesn't go to any meeting where there is no wine". He returned a smile to both of them, even though the older woman barely saw him.

He finished paying and stayed waiting for the two women to do the same. He had to make sure they left, before they saw that the two of them were alone. Kindly, he offered to accompany them to their vehicle and helped them keep the purchases. They said goodbye to him, thanking him, and he could see how Regina's mother treated him better.

"I'm not stupid Mr. Nolan. I know that you are an attractive man and that my daughter is a beautiful woman. Understand that she worries me, being married, people usually think things that are not". The woman said, taking advantage of the fact that her eldest daughter was already at the wheel

"It's true, Mrs. Mills". He helped her get into the redhead's truck. "You have all the reason. The good thing is that we aren't alone". He gave her a smile and closed the door of the truck.

He watched them go, and approached his truck calmly. He tapped the glass of the trucks back door and she opened it from the inside.

"If you want, we can leave this food for another day". He didn't want to bother Regina anymore

"Don't!" She answered, looking at him intensely. "We will comply with our plans. It's been a long time since I stopped living my life, and that's it, my life". She approached without shame and kissed him with intensity. The words of her mother had filled her with sadness, a sadness that later became anger.

"What did she say? I mean, if you want to tell me". He would drive to the building where they lived, without looking at her. He feared an answer that would take her away from him.

Regina took a deep breath closing her eyes. Then she took David's free hand and she sighed again. A few tears escaped from her beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Then she took David's right hand hard and she squeezed it against her chest

"She told me..." It was hard for her to talk at that moment. "She told me: This is how you plan to stay with the little bastard? Forget about the boy!" She paused to let out her cry. Those were her two biggest fears, not being able to remain Roland's mother and now she was afraid to lose David too.

"Oh, Regina!" He took the hand of the brunette, who held his, and kissed her. "I had no idea that she was aware of everything". He was referring to Roland's adoption process

"She is like that, David. My mother has always wanted to have control of everything in my life". She felt protected with David, but she knew the true meaning of Cora's words

"I didn't think that she could be so cruel with you! Sorry that I think that Regina, but I can't understand why she tells you that". He couldn't imagine the extent of what the older woman had said.

"She wasn't bothering me, David. She was threatening me!" She confessed with pain.

David didn't say anything else. He decided to unload the things in the truck, while Regina was waiting for him in his apartment. Obviously, she got out of the vehicle making sure not to be seen and she went up first to wait for David.

While Regina was preparing everything, David was looking to pamper the brunette. He made her laugh, so that she would forget and she would feel at peace. She took the lasagna to her apartment to bake it and she returned to the blond's arms while this was happening.

"You have thirty minutes to make love to me before eating". She went into the man's apartment taking off her clothes

"Your wishes are orders to me, my Queen". David suddenly charged her, wrapping his arms around her thighs, making her stay taller than he, and he kissed her with laughter and small cries of fear of falling from the brunette.

She was lightweight for him and she felt light in his arms. David made love to Regina on the sofa in the living room. There was nothing that David couldn't do to make her feel happy and in the clouds. At that moment they felt eternal, capable of anything. They were united in body and soul forever. He would always love her and she would always be his.

"The lasagna!" Regina suddenly got up from David's arms, where she rested peacefully. She started looking for her clothes that were scattered everywhere

"OMG! I hope it hasn't burned". He got up to help her. He accompanied her to the door and kissed her nostalgically. "Go for my food, woman!" He joked with her

"I love you David Nolan!" She gave him a short kiss

"I love you Regina Mills!" He corresponded.

Regina left smiling from that place and a little worried that the lasagne had burned. Fortunately, she had placed the oven at a lower temperature than usual, preventing her from being distracted by David.

She pulled the lasagna out of the oven in the kitchen, and she inhaled the succulent aroma. She placed it on top of the kitchen with a heat shield. At that moment the bell rang. Sure David had not endured the hunger and had gone behind her. She took off her kitchen gloves as she ran towards the door smiling

"What are you doing here?" Her smile cut off when she saw her husband and son at the door

"What do I do here? I live here!" He smiled at her

"Mom!" The boy ran to hug her.

She was in shock, obviously waiting until Saturday afternoon, not that Friday. She tried to disguise, partly because she was very happy to see her little son, and on the other hand because her husband didn't notice that she was upset

"I was waiting for you until tomorrow. What happened?" She caressed her son and she helped put her son's bag inside

"My dad felt bad!" Confessed the child running upstairs to enter his room

"Roland!"It seemed that discomfort was a secret between father and son

"Do you feel bad?" Regina worried, because Robin had always been a man with Iron health

"No, I don't feel bad. I felt a little tired, it's all. It's that Little J. wanted to make rowing boat races. And the truth is that I'm out of shape". He gave a wink to his wife, finishing loading the missing things and kissing her in the mouth in a fugitive way

"Oh, I understand! But still you came before". She didn't want to seem anxious to leave home.

Roland ran down the stairs with his communicator to contact little Emma. Then, Robin pointed to his son and with this the reason why they had not waited to return home

"I get it!" Said the smiling brunette

"Didn't you know anything about Emma, mom?" The boy sat at the dining table playing the buttons on the walkie talkie

"No my love! I haven't even seen Mr. Nolan". She was lying while arranging the lasagna

"You prepared Lasagna!" Both men spoke at the same time

"That's why it smelled so good!" He approached his wife and embraced her by the waist while watching her chop the lasagna.

"Yes! I was going to save you a little for tomorrow. I made it for a meeting of neighbors, but I already discouraged to go. Certainly those things tire me". She continued to lie while she watched the clock.

Her husband kissed her on the cheek, then he stroked her hair. He stared at her, while she avoided meeting his gaze. Regina chopped the lasagna and she served it in dishes. She let go of Robin's embrace softly and she served them the lasagna smiling

"You must be hungry!" She served some wine for her husband and some juice for her son

She saw them sit down to eat with pleasure. Regina's lasagna, and in general the food she prepared, was reputed to be succulent. Roland talked endlessly about how much he had had fun with his father and about the adventures they had had.

As much as she wanted to pay attention to her son, Regina was completely distracted thinking that David was waiting for her and that she had no way of letting him know. But above all things, she was afraid that he would show up at the apartment without being able to prevent him

"Are you not going to eat, Regina?" Her husband asked her, while he delighted in the food

"No, I really am not hungry". Of course she had suddenly lost her appetite

"What? you're missing out mom! It's delicious!" The boy loved eating his mother's lasagna.

Both were satisfied, while she listened attentively to Roland's stories and fishing. The father laughed every so often with the occurrences of his son and watched with love the smile of his wife. Robin hoped that Regina had came to the conclusion on staying with him. He didn't want to lose their marriage and he was willing to fight for her.

"Well Roland! I'm sure tour mother heard enough stories for tonight let's get you in the bath.". He gave a wink to his wife and he carried his son who resisted laughing.

"Let go of me papa, hahahaha". He was slung on one shoulder, with Roland's head on his back. He felt his dad tickle him.

Regina began to pick up the dirty dishes and everything that had been used at lunch, while she hoped that Robin wouldn't come down again. She ran to the door to go to David's apartment to warn him, since she had left her cell phone there. Then, when she opened the door, there David was about to ring the bell. He was carrying Regina's cell phone in his hand

"What happened? I have more than half an hour waiting for you. I prepared the Jacuzzi for after resting for lunch". He looked at her with desire and pounced on her taking her by the waist

"David!" She yelled at him in a whisper. She removed the blonde's arms from her body and pushed him out of the apartment

"What happens Regina? Why are you whispering?" He smiled as a teenager. She had him gawking

"Robin is here!" She continued whispering as she took her phone from David's hands

"Wait! What?" The smile was also erased from his face

"They came back earlier because Robin felt tired and now they are taking a bath". She closed the door behind her. "Excuse me David!" The brunette's eyes filled with tears. She had to breathe deeply to control her desire to cry and stop looking at her love

"Regina is fine!" He spoke in an almost robotic tone. She opened the door again if she stayed there watching the blonde enter the elevator. In the distance and staring at him, she asked him again to apologize her.

That was what awaited David, living in the shadow of Regina's marriage, but for how long? David arrived at his apartment with great sadness. He knew it would hurt to be separated from Regina, but he never imagined how much. She was all that represented being happy as a couple for him. He should be patient for her and for him. But it hurt too much.

He had lost his appetite completely. Now he felt an emptiness in his chest, thinking that perhaps Regina was going to have to kiss Robin, or be surprised that he tried to get close to her. He was jealous, although he knew that Regina had made the decision to be with him and not with Robin. He took the sweatshirt that he had given the brunette and he smelled this one. The aroma of Regina's woman was impregnated in this one.

"I love you Regina Mills!" He whispered to himself, as he lay on the bed to think how much he missed her.

After a few minutes remembering the week they had spent together, David heard the doorbell ring and went out to see who it was. There was no one at the door. When he looked down there was a food container with a note pasted on the lid. He can't keep his heart from turning over. He took it and noticed that it was lasagna, the note belonged to Regina

"David, don't worry, wait for me, because I love you. See you tomorrow at the gym as usual. I am yours and you are mine, and that has no turning point. Regina"

He couldn't hide that he was feeling hopeful. He knew that Regina risked a lot, especially for having Roland as her legitimate son. He would see her tomorrow and that was what mattered. Soon his appetite returned and he tasted the fabulous food sauce that Regina had prepared for him. He was hoping to know that he would see her tomorrow, and he also had his sweatshirt with the essence of the brunette. With that he would wait.

xXx

Regina came running to the penthouse with an accelerated heart. She closed the door of the penthouse and she leaned on it. She had to tell David that everything was possible, that she would fight for her son, but also for being by his side; in short, that she loved him.

She went smiling in the kitchen and she finished fixing everything. She poured herself a piece of lasagna, since her appetite had returned. She ate thinking that tomorrow morning she would see David, and she would find a way to love him. The sound of wine over a crystal glass brought her out of her dreams, and she saw the cup appear in her visual field

"I'm glad to see you like this, relaxed, calm. And above all things I love seeing you smile". Her husband sat next to her, and he poured himself another glass of wine

"Yes, Roland is very happy and I love that". In part this was true. It had been a long time since her son wasn't so happy with his father and that the boy didn't share with him. "I'm glad you're closer to him"

"I'm also very happy to have approached Roland. But I'm nothing for granted, I know that I have to be constant with my son". He was feeling a little sad. "I will completely recover my son, our son". He looked at her with nostalgia and smiled at her in the same way

"Of course you will, Robin!" She let go of her fork and she tooked Robin's hands. "Beyond our problems, I have never allowed Roland to think something bad about you, to stop loving you. And he loves you Robin, he does!"

"But he did become disappointed in me". He was still sorry

"Robin!" She didn't know what to tell him. It was obvious that Roland was a very intelligent child, that he realized many things, even if the brunette wanted to hide them from him. Many times her son confessed her things about his father, that she broke her heart. "He loves you, and if you continue on this way, he will soon feel confidence in you. You know he is very precocious in his thinking". She tried to give him hope

Both looked at each other with nostalgia. Something had changed inside both of them that, although in a different way, had made them focus on the good of the future. Robin took Regina's hands and kissed them with deep love and gratitude. Now she was somewhat uncomfortable for him to take her conciliatory attitude, as a hope of being together

"Don't worry Robin, I'm going to help you with our son". She pretended to want to drink wine, to loosen her hands from her husband's. She took a sip of red wine and took a she took a deep breath

"I know Regina, you've done it already. I like you to say that he is our son, because I want you to be sure that I will never separate him from you". He got up to take the bottle of wine again. He rubbed the left shoulder that bothered him and leaned against the kitchen counter

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Regina dropped her glass and saw it with curiosity

"Yes, I had to make a bad move during the row boat race". He clutched his left arm tightly. "But I said it's a lession in the muscle, nothing serious". He smiled at her

"Are you sure?" She got up from the chair and approached him placing her hands on his back

"Yes, I'm sure". Then he turned around, and he took her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "And are you sure?"

"Robin!" She dodged the kiss that Robin threatened to give her. "I don't want to talk about us now, I prefer to go to bathe and we both take a nap. I see that you are tired because of the return, so you are going to listen to me and go to rest". She took it from her right hand, to force him to walk up the stairs.

The brunette could feel Robin's loving smile and her hopeful gaze on her. She wasn't ready for what she had to do. She thought that she knew, but nobody prepares you to face the man for whom you gave your life for many years, to finally break up with him.

She saw him go to her bed, but she didn't want to tell him to go to his room. She took her rest clothes and she went into the bathroom closing the locked door. She began to bathe, the longer she lasted in the shower he would get bored and go to his study, which had been his room for a while now.

She thought about David, how she should be in his arms at that moment. How much she wanted to run to meet him. Why did his life have to be so complicated? That's what the brunette thought constantly.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her. Again Robin pronounced her name. She closed the shower and she could hear a noise in the room, as if some things had fallen to the floor. She took the towel and began to dry quickly

"Robin?" She shouted from her position in the bathroom

"Mom!" Her son answered her call with a cry of urgency. "Mom!"

Regina put on her bathrobe and bolted through the bathroom door into her room, when she saw Robin lying on the floor of the room, her son Roland trying to get his father to answer him. The man had collapsed on the night table until he reached the carpet. She gently removed her son and knelt to assist her husband

"Calm my love, let mom solve. Find the phone, go!" She pointed to the phone on the line in her room. "Robin…" She placed her hands on the man's face, which looked like he was suffering from terrible pain and couldn't breathe. "Robin, do you feel pain? Close your eyes once if you feel pain". She saw him confirm her suspicions. "Is this pain from the chest?" She watched as he reconfirmed. "Give me the phone honey!"

She dialed nine one one and placed the speaker, leaving the phone on the floor. She started unbuttoning Robin's shirt so he could breathe better, but she realized that he almost didn't, so she proceeded to give him first aid

"It's 911, what is your emergency?" A woman's voice spoke on the other side of the line

"It's about my husband, I think he's having a heart attack". She leaned toward him, and positioned herself to help him. "Honey, go to the hall, so that when the doctors arrive you can open the door

"Are you with someone else?" The officer asked as part of her routine

"I'm with my seven-year-old son, please help me". She was beginning to despair. "I'm in the Upper, in the penthouse of 141 East 88th Street. Please come quickly. Robin, stay with me ... Please, stay with me"

"Mrs! Mrs! A unit is already there, do you know the CPR procedure?" The woman tried to keep Regina calm, as was her job

"Yes, I know how to do the CRP". She began to press on Robin's chest in a repetitive way, counting cumulatively

"Ok, count to 30, pressing the chest strong and fast" She indicated

"Yes... Please Robin". She lifted his husband's head slightly, opened his mouth and covered his nose, gave mouth-to-mouth repiration. "Robin, please". She started to cry, while she kept pressing on her chest

"Mom!" Roland suddenly entered the room and behind him the paramedics

Regina pulled away taking the phone, and hugging her son, sat in the bathroom to cry. The boy was also crying

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down and explain to the paramedics what you have done and what happened to her husband. They are with you already". A paramedic approached them. "I'm going to cut the call, but the officer who is with you is going to help your husband and you too. It is understood?"

"Yes!" Regina hung up the call by inertia and hugged Roland. Willing to answer the questions of the person who helped save the life of her husband.

This story will continue...


	7. ᑭᗩᖇT ᔕEᐯEᑎ: ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᑎᗩTᑌᖇE

**ᑭᗩᖇT ᔕEᐯEᑎ: ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᑎᗩTᑌᖇE**

That night, Regina remained in the waiting room in front of the emergency room, while her arms tried to warm her up. She could barely dress in the medical clothes that the nurses got for her. She was wearing a bathrobe that was already dry. The brunette's mind was blank. Automatically, she reviewed every moment that Robin was lying on the floor. It was evident that she feared that he would die.

She couldn't take her cell phone the moment that she left in the ambulance. Fortunately, she managed to take Roland with Violet, who immediately agreed to take care of him. Otherwise, she couldn't have gone and she couldn't have been at peace. Or worse, she didn't imagine asking David for help again. David was a thought that also made her anxious. She had no way of communicating with him, and she had no way of telling him that she wouldn't be in their appointment tomorrow. At that moment the doctor on duty in Cardiology, left the emergency room to give information about her husband.

"Doctor!" She got up in a hurry, to meet the Doctor. "How is my husband?"

"Are you Mrs. Locksley?" The Doctor paused and he observed the board that he had in his hands

"Yes, I am!" She was getting nervous and that could be noticed

"Calm down, Mrs..." He read the name of the woman in the register

"Regina!" She went ahead to say it. "How is my husband, doctor? Please tell me!" Tears started to come out of her beautiful brown eyes

"Mrs. Regina. I need you to be calm, because it's the best way you can help us. Your husband is in the intensive care unit. He suffered a heart attack, because of a coronary disease that has been deteriorating his heart"

"God!" She whispered. Regina brought her right hand to her mouth, trying to mitigate the sound her accelerated breathing made. The concern about it increased in her

"This disease is very rare and it is usually degenerative by nature. It begins as an unstable Angina, which is the most dangerous. It doesn't follow a pattern and it can occur without any physical effort. It doesn't disappear spontaneously with rest or medicines. It's a sign that a heart attack could happen later. And then, it happened. The fact is that your husband's lifestyle increased the risk, but he had no symptoms until now... Or did he have them?"

"No, he had never expressed any kind of pain or discomfort, until this week, maybe this Friday... The truth, not that he told me". She was not sure of anything, since she had very few days to communicate again as wife and husband with Robin. What was a fact, is that the feeding of Robin outside the house, was quite uncontrolled

"At the moment he needs to be under observation, with oxygen and medication. But this episode can be repeated and he may not be so lucky. He was lucky that you gave him CPR, if it had not been like that, it is likely that he didn't get it".

Regina broke down crying disconsolately. This couldn't be happening to Robin, just when he wanted that his relationship with Roland to improve. All those years of life with Robin passed before her eyes, the good ones and the bad ones. But definitely the good ones made her cling to the possibility that her health would improve.

"Is there something else you can do for him?" She was with the soul in a thread

"Coronary disease is quite advanced. I can't overtake conclusions until I have him stable and even then, I have to do more tests. It is too early to draw conclusions about future treatments, but for now you are in good hands. We are doing everything possible and indicated in these cases. You must trust us, Mrs. Regina". The doctor spoke to her with seriousness and serenity.

"It's fine doctor". She tried to calm herself, but a sea of thoughts flooded her head. "When can I see my husband?"

"At the moment you will not be able to see him, while we are doing the tests on him, and while we stabilize his health". The doctor felt sorry to see the woman in a bathrobe, at dawn. "If in the morning he is stable, my colleague on that shift will allow you to go to see him, but only a few minutes. Is this clear?"

"Yes, doctor! Hopefully, he will be stable". She placed her hands in prayer

"I think you should go home to rest, if you wish. For today it is all the information that you will receive. During the morning shift, the doctor will give you the detailed report". The man signaled to a nurse to help the brunette. "Sabine, please help Mrs. Locksley to get a taxi and get home"

"Of course Doctor!" The girl gave a friendly smile to the lady in a bathrobe. "Join me please!" She took her from her back in a delicate way.

Regina gave in to the Doctor's insistence and the kindness of the nurse. The truth was that there wasn't much difference between being there or being at home, more than the anxiety that she could feel. Roland needed her, and now she must be strong to reassure her son. She couldn't do anything but wait and pray for Robin to stabilize and the prognosis to be good.

She arrived at the building and she entered automatically. The doorman of the building greeted her and when he noticed the clothes that the woman had, he knew that something bad was happening.

"Mrs. Regina, are you all right?" He was worried

"Yes Harry, everything is fine". She responded in a robotic way as she walked towards the elevator and she was heading home.

When she arrived at her apartment, she rang the bell, since with her she didn't even have the keys to her apartment. Violet's father opened the door, while the girl stayed with Roland on the sofa in the main room. The girl was checking her cell phone, while her little son was sleeping

"OMG, Hank! Sorry that I called Violet in that way". She came in, tying her bathrobe, straight to where her son was

"Don't worry, Regina. Violet is happy to help you and so am I. We know it is an emergency situation". The man was genuinely kind to her. "How is Robin?" He was afraid to ask

"Not good!" She whispered looking at the man, while she crouched down to see Roland

"Mrs. Regina!" The girl who was immersed in her cell phone immediately got up. "Sorry!"

"Easy baby!" Regina hugged Violet tightly and the girl responded

"Come on Violet! Let Mrs. Regina rest. If you need Violet to take care of Roland tomorrow..."

"Yes, I will need your support. I'm going to leave for the hospital very early". She approached them still speaking in a low tone so as not to wake up Roland

"She will gladly to help you!" The father embraced his daughter. "Good evening, Regina." He went to the door

"Good evening, Mrs. Regina". The girl said goodbye, she was still enjoying the hug that the brunette had given her. The girl surreptitiously turned to see her father, who was in the elevator. "Do you want me to tell David?" The young woman just wanted to help

"No sweetie!" Regina smiled with sweetness and nostalgia. "I got this!"

The girl gave her a smile and ran to meet her father. When the elevator doors closed, she closed the apartment door. Regina turned around sighing. She went to see Roland. The little one was really asleep. She carried him in her arms up the stairs. As they climbed the little one whispered between dreams

"Emma!" He turned to fit better on his mother's shoulder

"I know baby!" She whispered smiling nostalgically.

Regina laid Roland on her bed, and kissed him on the forehead. She wrapped him around her and looked at her son for a while she cried. Once in her room, she sat on the bed and she took her cell phone from the floor. She had several messages from David, but she didn't want to read them, she had no energy. She took two painkillers and so, she lay down on the bed. Regina fell asleep crying, thinking about everything that was happening to her.

The next morning, when she opened her eyes, she found her son sleeping next to her. The boy had to waken up scared and he came looking for his mother's company, but she didn't wake up. She was failing as mother, or at least that's what she felt. She got up, trying not to make noise, and she took a quick shower. She dressed in a casual way, took her bag and went down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, while she was preparing the coffee, she called the babysitter.

Violet went up about ten minutes after she called her. Regina gave her directions in case her son woke up and what she should tell him, while the brunette finished cookies with coffee. To tell you the truth, Regina had no appetite.

Regina could barely think of anything other than getting to the hospital. When she had got into her truck, she saw David get in one of his stalls and get off with little Emma from the truck. She instinctively bent down, so they wouldn't see her and she waited for them to leave. She was then able to get in her vehicle and leave. What the hell was she going to do with David?

Once Regina arrived at the hospital, she went to the nurses' station to ask for information. They asked her to wait in the room for the doctor on shift to come out and to speak with her. The heart of the brunette beat faster with each second. Her phone rang and she saw that it was David.

"Why can't it be easier for me? God!" She turned off the phone.

At that moment a young doctor came out to meet her. He brought the classic tablet with patient information.

"Are you Mrs. Locksley?" He approached her

"Yes, it's me!" Again that dialogue that filled her with anxiety. She got up from her chair to go to the doctor who was speaking to her

"I'm Doctor Whale. I'm the doctor on the shift and I'll be giving your husband's health report. Your husband is stable at this time. His condition is still delicate, but he seems to be fighting for his life. According to the results of the tests that were done to your husband, we have confirmed that your husband's coronary disease is advanced, but he can resist with treatment, a strict diet, a gradual and moderate exercise routine, and he must have a calmer and stress-free rhythm of life, taking care of bad news or strong emotions, at least for the first six months. Is this clear to you?" The man paused to proceed to explain in detail Robin's illness and the care he should have in his future routine. "That is why it is very important Mrs. Locksley that you support your husband in the recovery."

"I understand doctor!" Regina was worried, but clearer about what Robin's disease was. "Episodes like this, could it be repeated?"

"Those could be repeated, if you don't follow the recommendations that we will give you. But if he follows the treatment and our advices, he should be fine, and if any attack happens, it shouldn't be fulminating. I'm not going to lie to you, Mrs. Locksley, your husband's condition is very delicate and his recovery will not be total or immediate". The doctor paused to look the woman in the eyes. "He will be here a few more days, until his condition is good enough to return home. You should avoid stairs, and other activities such as excessive walking, during the first month. You must have patience."

"I understand doctor!" The life of the brunette didn't seem like it could be easier. "Can I see my husband?" She had to try

"Yes, Mrs. Locksley". The doctor sighed. "My colleague told me that he had made a deal with you. The truth is that you can come to see him, but only a couple of minutes"

"It's fine doctor!" She smiled at him as if her soul had entered her body again.

A nurse brought her the clothes she had to wear in the intensive care room, so she could see Robin. Then, the doctor accompanied her to where her husband was, sedated and connected to a bunch of equipment. He had a tube that helped him breathe and everything else that was required in those cases. She could feel her heart beating in her mouth. That feeling of emptiness in her stomach and that desire to faint and run away at the same time. It wasn't easy for her to see him like that.

"You have five minutes, Mrs. Locksley, I'm here at the door waiting for you to take you to the exit". Doctor Whale indicated to her.

Regina approached her husband very carefully, her hands trembled. She couldn't imagine that Robin was about to die. She couldn't control the tears that came out of her eyes, seeing him in that state

"Robin. It's me, Regina". She smiled as she cried, like a gesture of love for him. "Here I am with you, can you hear me? I'm not going to leave you alone". She took her husband's hand carefully. "Roland and I are waiting for you so we can take care of you, but you must fight. Fight Robin! Stay with us... Stay with me!" She confessed, worried that he wouldn't recover. She needed him, he was her husband and the father of her son. They had been through so much together, and she had to recognize Robin's intention to make things between them better.

The doctor indicated that it was time to get out of there. She nodded and she said goodbye to Robin with a kiss on the mouth, without removing the mask. The rest of the way, she was listening to the instructions of that man while she was crying. The doctor seemed somewhat sorry for the woman's situation, but he kept his composure.

"I'm going to be one more week this shift, and then I'm going to work in another state, but here the cardiology unit is one of the best in the country, and all the doctors will be attentive and taking care of her husband. Do you understand me?" He explained

"Yes doctor!" She nodded and took the documents he was giving her

"Today you can leave, it's not necessary for you to be here since you will not be able to see your husband until tomorrow, depending on how he has evolved, I will give the order to be transferred to a private room, where you can see him more frequently". He accompanied her to the office exit.

Regina left the hospital, a little calmer, but still thinking about what awaited them at home. The brunette went home to meet her son, after midday. It wouldn't be easy for her to explain to Roland that his father was sick, but that there was hope that he would get better.

When Regina arrived at her apartment, her son Roland jumped on her to hug her, and obviously to ask her about his father. With patience, Regina explained to Roland the details about his father's health and about the peace of mind he should have when he returned home from the hospital. Everything was easier than she expected. Roland understood it perfectly. The little boy was sad but was reassured to know that his father would return.

"We will take care of him, mom!" He gave a loving smile to his mother and hugged her tightly.

Regina couldn't be more proud of her son. He was a very intelligent and kind child. She accompanied Violet to the door and she paid her for her nanny job. The brunette also gave the girl a big hug. That girl had been very good to her and her son; another thing she had to thank David for.

"David!" She whispered as she closed the door, recondating the appointment she had forgotten.

She closed her eyes and she stuck her head against the door. Her life had become a total disaster, to which she had dragged the blond. But that man had only given her happiness and she would now have to face reality with her neighbor.

-xXx-

David would sleep happily that night, since he hoped to be with the brunette permanently. He never thought he would fall in love with the most beautiful woman in the city, as he liked to secretly call her when he barely knew her. He was a little worried that Regina had not answered the messages, but he understood that she was in a position to be licated and that she needed time to figure it out and fix it. He was, as usual, thinking of Regina, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello!" He was happy to think that it could be Regina

"Come on! You are happy tonight!" The woman spoke sarcastically

"Mary?" He checked the screen and noticed that it was his ex-wife who called him. "Are not you going to find Emma early tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mary Margaret, in fact, I can go find her now if you like". He spoke calmly

"I'd like you to come home so we can talk about the move to San Francisco". She emphasized

"Wait, what?" He was in shock. "I thought it was just a possibility not that it was a fact. He got up from the bed and he started to put on his shoes"

"That's why I want the three of us to speak, as adults, so we can see the possibilities we have and what we are going to do about it". She finished arguing. "Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, they are very interested in Victor being the director of the hospital, and this is a great opportunity"

"Ok Mary! I will be there in a few minutes, I don't delay"

He finished getting ready and he left for his ex-wife's house. He couldn't believe that when he found love, he would lose his daughter. It was something he couldn't handle and he didn't want to lose them.

The talk was not as relaxed as Mary Margaret wanted, as it was a fact that they would move to San Francisco in a week. The worst thing was that Emma wouldn't be until the end of the school year with Mary Margaret in New York, but that they would take her almost immediately to the opposite side of the country.

"You can't do this to me, to Emma, right now Mary Margaret!" He said without thinking much about his words

"What is the problem now? You have always said that you can move near Emma for your work. This allows you to be anywhere". She was quite inconsiderate about David's life

"You know that I moved to New York and I lowered my pace of life to be able to spend more time with Emma, it doesn't make it right that you take her like that". Actually he was worried. "It's not healthy for Emma who was already making friends, besides, there are only four months left until the school year ends. It can't be that you'd take her out of her environment in that way."

"Please David! We already told you that everything is arranged to be accepted at school. It is also first grade, not the senior year". She rolled her eyes and sat with folded arms

"I think David is right Mary, we can leave early and David can wait for Emma to finish the school year and then move in with her". Victor Whale said this words with a very calm tone and afraid that his wife would get angry.

"I don't know!" Sentenced the woman getting up and walking from one side to the other

"It's not like I don't know how to take care of my daughter Mary Margaret, I'm not a bad father". David was starting to get annoyed by the protective attitude of his ex-wife

"That's not the point David. I don't want to be away from her either, and I understand you. But you must understand that it is a very good opportunity for both, and since you were doing better in Los Angeles, because of the work, you would be close if you decide to take it up again". She tried to convince him

"That's okay Mary, let me think about it. For now I will take Emma to wake up in my apartment and see what she thinks about this". He indicated

"She doesn't know anything!" She went ahead. "I left her at my parents' house so we could talk. Tomorrow we go to your house and we can talk to her both. Don't think that I'm going to let you carry this alone". Actually she knew that it was unfair to Emma and to David in this situation, and that she was responsible.

"It's fine Mary". He said goodbye and went home dejected.

David didn't know what to do. It's obvious that he would go after his daughter, but he had to figure out how to be with Regina as well. He couldn't lose her. He wrote a last text message, where he told her that they should urgently talk about something important, at their appointment at eight o'clock in the morning at the gym.

That night he couldn't sleep. He arrived past one o'clock in the morning and he was circling. Not even he paid attention to the concierge who told him that a man in the building had been taken by ambulance. Nothing could matter more to him than Emma and Regina.

The next morning, early he went to the gym to meet Regina, but she simply didn't arrive. He tried to call her but she didn't answer. It was almost nine o'clock in the morning, when Emma called him crying to her cell phone, so that he would pick her up. It was evident that his daughter had already learned that she had to move to San Francisco. He immediately went looking for her, without worrying about Regina. That was something he could solve later.

He took the little blonde to his apartment, and they stayed to watch television embraced. The little one loved her dad so much that she didn't imagine being without him again. They were very close, and although Mary Margaret regretted it, they had much more in common.

"Don't you want us to go play with Roland?" He asked her to analyze how she was feeling

"Don't!" She answered curtly. "I will be very sad when he knows and also he will be sad". The girl explained to him. "Besides, I know that I'm not going to make my mom forget that idea of moving, and she told me". She clarified. "I have to confess something to you, dad". The girl looked at him with a face of circumstance

"Let's see Emma, what do you have to say to me?" He sat in front of her, trying to be understanding

"I'm in love with Roland". She explained to her father seriously. "So if I move, I'm going to lose my friend and my boyfriend". She told the adult as if nothing

"But are you already dating? You didn't tell me". He tried not to laugh and at the same time to be understanding

"No. He doesn't know we're dating". She clarified. "But I wanted to tell him. Now I don't want to anymore". She hugged her dad, hiding in his chest

"Oh! You don't know how I understand you my love". Actually, he did.

"Besides, I also wanted you and his mom to be engaged, so Roland and I would be together and we could play all the time". She didn't understand well the connotations of her childhood desires.

"What?" David had coughed a bit. "What did you say?"

"Yes Dad! She is very good to me, and you are very good to Roland, so I thought that since your dad is bad with him, then we would all be happy". The little blonde explained to her father

"It's not like that, Emma! His father is not bad, he has only been a little busy and stressed with work". He had no heart for such confession. He wanted so much to stay with Regina, that he wished he could say that Robin was a bad man, but it wasn't that easy. "Further! If Regina and I were dating, Roland and you would be brother and sister, don't you think?"

"Don't! Ewww! Of course not! Because you would be a false father of Roland and she would be my fake mom, because I have my mom and I love her very much". It seemed that little Emma had bothered with her father for not understanding that simple

"Okay, okay... And why do you think that Regina would want to be with me? I'm not as fun as Roland". He wanted to continue listening to his daughter's funny arguments

"Of course you are fun, dad! She is very happy and she laughs a lot when she is with you, Roland told me that her mother didn't laugh much at home. So you are fun dad". With that, little Emma Swan won the case.

David could only smile when he heard his daughter, both because she was very innocent and very wise. Regina and he loved each other and it seemed that it was easy to notice. Even for children who didn't know the truth.

At that moment, Mary Margaret called over the intercom, to go up to see Emma and that the three of them could talk about the move to San Francisco. David wrote Violet to take care of Emma, while the adults talked before. Violet replied that she was already finishing a job and now she was going.

Everything seemed to be in order. The adults talked in the living room and Emma and Violet were in the girl's room watching television. David went to offer pizza to the girls and check that Emma was doing well

"Thanks for coming Violet, although you look tired". The blonde tells the young woman

"It's nothing David! You know I like to help. And yes, I'm exhausted. But I had to help Regina at this very difficult time". The girl said as if nothing

"Regina? What happened to Regina?" At that moment, all of David's alarms went on in the absence of her on her date and the lack of messages. He tried to disguise, asking the girl to come out to the hall by gestures

"Don't you know? That's weird! She told me she would let you know". The girl commented

"Don't! She has not called or written to me since yesterday afternoon. But tell me what happened! Please!" He was getting nervous. He heard the doorbell of his apartment ring

"Not her, her husband. Mr. Robin suffered a heart attack, and poor Regina had to save him. They say that if she wasn't because of her, that she gave him CPR, he would be dead. And she told my father that it was something more serious, something like an illness or something". The nanny was trying to give that man as much information

"It's fine Violet!" He was somewhat disturbed. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her when everything is calmer". He tried to appear calm

"I know that Mr. Robin is going to be in the hospital a few more days, in case that you need to see her". She gave him a wink, and she went into the room to continue her job as a nanny.

He didn't know how to feel about it. Obviously he felt guilty and a bad man, for being with Regina and making that young girl think that their actual relationship was right. As if this were by human nature and as if there were no morals and values. In a way it was right, because they both loved each other, and Regina and Robin's relationship had died long before they met, or at least that was what he believed.

When he reached the living room, he met the brown eyes of the brunette, who sheepishly looking at him, while Mary Margaret asked her with disdain, if she was the reason why David didn't want to move with his daughter to San Francisco.

 _ **This story will continue...**_


	8. ᑭᗩᖇT EIGᕼT: TᕼE ᖴᗩᒪᒪ

**ᑭᗩᖇT EIGᕼT: TᕼE ᖴᗩᒪᒪ**

Regina woke up early. She made a coffee and took it with some delicious apple and cinnamon cookies, which were her favorites. The phone rang and as a reflex act she observed the name of the caller. It was her friend Sarah who had surely come from her vacation

"Hello". Regina said with some effort

" _Regina! I'm back baby... I hope to see you today_ ". She knew absolutely nothing about what had happened.

She had been friends with Regina since school, and they had even gone to college together, but the blonde had decided to live in Europe for a while and do liberal studies there. So Sarah dropped out of law and dedicated herself to studying arts. There the blonde had fallen in love with what would be the love of her life and her greatest disappointment. Then, she returned to the United States, to stay close to her family and friends. Sarah had a little girl named Elsa, only two years younger than Roland

" _Regina? Are you there?_ " After the silence, the blonde began to hear the cry of the brunette. " _Regina what happened?_ " She took the wheel hard, and hurried to the building where her friend lived

"Just come please!" Regina spoke with difficulty while crying

" _I'm on my way baby... But if that wretch did something to you, I will kill him_ ". She commented, since she did know Regina's bad relationship with Robin.

In fact, Sarah Fisher had been responsible for Regina meeting Robin. Sarah's mother and father had divorced when she was a child. As an adult, while she was pregnant with Elsa, her father had met Robin's mother who was a widow, and they had married. That was how Regina had met Robin; something that made her feel guilty in some way.

She came straight to the brunette's apartment, along with her little one asleep in her arms. She entered with her keys and saw Regina, sitting on the couch with her eyes on the horizon and clear signs of crying

"Regina!" She whispered, laying the girl on a sofa in the next room and turning to the brunette. She stood right in front of her friend and took her by her arms. "Regina!" She shook the woman slightly

"Sarah!" She whispered as she returned to herself. The brunette hugged her best friend tightly, trying to breathe deeply

"What did he do to you?" Sarah spoke to her ear as she hugged and stroked her hair

"He almost died!" She confessed.

In that instant, they separated and Sarah saw Regina horrified. It was the time then that Regina told the blonde what had happened in her life the last two weeks, until she reached the central point: Robin's state of health.

"I can't believe it". The blonde assured. "My father didn't mention anything to me"

"They just knew it, and you were coming. I think they didn't have the opportunity to tell you and maybe they preferred to give you the news at home". Regina got up from the sofa, tied her bathrobe and headed to the kitchen. "Have you already told them you're here?"

"No, I haven't done it. I'm going to write to them right now". She took her cell phone and started writing

"Harald told me that he was going to take Sonja to the hospital today. She is already more cried". The brunette was pouring another cup of coffee. "Do you want coffee?" She already knew the answer

"Of course!" She left the phone on the coffee table, and she turned to see the brunette return to her side. She followed her with her blue eyes. "I feel guilty"

"Again with that... You didn't know that he was going to change, or that I was going to fall in love with him". She smiled at her lovingly, tired of crying

"Not that... It's that how much time I have insisting that you leave Robin that you look for another man to forget". She took a sip of her coffee cup and paused. "How is this David?" She whispered

"You are impossible, you knew!" She smiled at her and she also had a drink of coffee. "That doesn't matter anymore. Yesterday, I left him waiting without him knowing what happened. I left it planted when we had already talked about being together. With what has happened, I don't know if anything is possible between us, if he can wait for me"

"Why are you waiting to go talk to him?" She told her friend. "Come on Regina! As a courtesy, you should talk to him and find out if there is an opportunity... I mean, I had never seen you like this for another man, other than Robin. Don't give up without a fight. It's not like you're going to abandon Robin. He abandoned you long before, and you remained by his side. He will not be alone. And one thing is to take care of him and another very different to stay by his side as his wife". Her friend was somewhat crazy, but quite wise. "Let's go! Go take a bath, wash your face, and go to his apartment". She lifted her up by the arm

"But..." Regina wasn't sure of anything

"But... I don't want to hear a 'but' Regina Mills. It's time for you to help Robin: Yes. But it's also time for you to think about yourself!" She led her to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll stay with Roland... Go!" She turned Regina around and spanked her.

Regina came up smiling like a teenager. Her friend Sarah had given her the peace and confidence that she needs so much at the time. She felt supported and animated. Everything the blonde had said had a lot of sense. She bathed, dressed and got ready, since then she had to go to the clinic to see Robin in a couple of hours. She went down the stairs with energy and found the blonde carefully taking off Elsa's shoes.

"She looks more and more like you. The little one is beautiful" Regina said taking her keys

"Of course she is beautiful since she looks like me". She gave her a wink. "Go away!" She gestured with her hand and said goodbye. "And Regina… You think of yourself!"

She closed the door behind her, full of confidence. But while she was waiting for the elevator and while she was going down in this, she was filled with fear and anxiety. What would David be thinking about her? That thought was killing her.

She stood a few seconds in front of David's door, pondering what she was going to tell him first. As soon as she knocked a couple of times, a woman suddenly opened the door. It was Mary, she recognized her from school and from parent meetings. She had never spoken to her, since her contact with Emma had always been through David.

"Good Morning! Is David here?" Obviously she knew that David should be there, but Regina knew that she should act with caution

"And you are?..." Mary told her directly

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Regina, Regina Mills". She held out her hand to greet her. "Nice to meet you"

The woman looked at her for a part of minutes with a suspicious face and then corresponded to the brunette's greeting

"Do you live here? You seem familiar to me..." Mary Margaret said with a suspicious face

"Yes, I live here but..." The brunette began to say this when David entered the room

"David... Is she the reason you don't want to move to San Francisco?" The green-eyed woman crossed her arms.

They looked without knowing what to say. For a few seconds, an awkward silence settled between them and Regina looked down and sighed. At that moment, David went forward to where the brunette was and took her arm, as an invitation for her to pass, while he closed the door

"She is Regina Mills, the Roland Loskley's mother, Emma's best friend at school, do you remember?" He talked to his ex-wife with annoyance. She had nothing to say about David's life, since she was the one who had decided to leave him a couple of years ago. "Regina, how are you? How is Roland about what happened to his father?" He looked at her intensely and she knew he was with her

"What happened to her husband?" Mary asked imprudently. In that Emma and she were similar, in imprudence.

"My husband suffered a very strong heart attack, more because of his age and due to advanced coronary heart disease". The brunette affirmed, more as a way of telling David what happened, than to share her situation with strangers

"Oh my god, that's awful! My husband is a specialist in Cardiology. If you need anything just tell me and we'll talk with him". Emma's mother replied, already more relaxed in the presence of the woman. "I'm a pediatrician, but he is one of the best cardiologists in the country". She would like to brag about her husband. "Anything you need just tell us". She approached David from behind and she grabbed the man's shoulder in signal of closeness and empathy.

"Thank you very much Mary Margaret. He is already with an excellent Doctor. Victor Whale" She said without much thought. She was quite uncomfortable, besides she had heard they would move to San Francisco

"That's my husband!" Mary Margaret said excitedly. "That's excellent. It's not because he is my husband, but yours is in the best hands. If anyone can help your husband, it's my Vic".

David looked at her with some annoyance and he gave the brunette a small smile. She held back and thanked Mary Margaret

"Thanks, I hope so! I... I wanted to ask David if Roland could come play with Emma, because I should go back to the hospital. But I see that you are busy and I don't want to bother you". The brunette said, turning to the door of the blond's apartment

"No problem Regina". He moved forward to where his neighbor was. "I can take care of Roland"

At that moment the doorbell rang again and David opened. It was the famous Doctor Whale, the current husband of his ex

"Good morning, I came to see if all is well with Emma". He went in and he watched the brunette. "Mrs. Locksley?" He stood still at the entrance

"Doctor Whale" She smiled at him and nodded

"Come on Vic, we just learned that Regina's husband is your patient. She is Roland's mother and is David's neighbor" Mary said

"Of course!" The man said meditating. "Locksley... Emma's friend. No wonder that last name became known to me". He shook Regina's hand again. "How is Roland?"

"Roland is ok, he still sleeps. He is with a friend and family member who has just arrived on a trip. But she is going to retire a couple of hours and that's why I came to see if David could take care of him with Violet, but I know they are busy here". She felt uncomfortable again

"No problem Regina". David looked at her intensely. "We are going to talk very concretely and then I can help you". The blond was dying to hug her. He wanted to keep Regina in his arms and love her. "What are we friends for..."

"It's fine David... It's not a problem. I will make Roland go home with my friend Sarah. We will figure out how to do it". She gave him a warm smile and a look that hid the love she felt for him. She was also dying to hug him

"I'll accompany you to the elevator now. Then you will tell me what happened, later". David tried to hide and took her to the elevator. He closed the apartment door to have relative privacy

"Regina..." He made the gesture of pressing the elevator wishing it didn't arrive

"No David, don't say anything". Tears flowed again from the beautiful brown eyes. "I know!"

"This is a bit difficult and tangled now, but I will solve it so that we are together". He approached her as if he was going to hug her like a kind neighbor

"Don't!" She placed her fingers on the blonde's lips. "Don't say anything my love. It's not easy now and it will not be easy later". She hugged him suddenly. "We will talk later". She told him in the ear, and hearing that the elevator opened, she separated from him. She climbed into the elevator by pressing the button that would take her to her floor.

The doors closed, separating their looks of love and resignation, and Regina dropped uncontrollably on the floor of the elevator. She could barely get up to leave in the private outside of her apartment. Maybe this was a clear sign of fate, in which she and David couldn't be together. Very complex situations separated them at that time and she no longer felt strong enough to fight for anything, much less to separate a father from a daughter.

Sarah opened the door of the apartment to take out a garbage bag, when she saw the brunette in the chair of the room looking at infinity again. The blonde took the bag to its destination, and then she took her friend by the hand, with the hand she had clean.

"What happened with the 'prince charming '?" She looked at her friend with love. "Because we have a more important problem here... Roland is crying because Emma already told him through a communicator that she is moving to San Francisco with her dad"

"Damn! I'm so tired Sarah". She got up and looked at her friend, while she wiped her face. "Nothing happens with him. I'm the one who happened... I was what happened to that man, which has been nothing but wonderful... And I'm the one who must move forward for the good of both. And that's all I'm going to talk about it"

That was the phrase with which Regina closed the difficult issues with her friend Sarah. That meant that she had made a decision, and that she wasn't willing to discuss it further.

Regina ran to her son's room and found him hugging while he cried. The little girl seemed to have nerves of steel and a cold tranquility just like her mother. She consoled the boy and told him that she would come to play with him, even if she wasn't Emma

"Mom, Emma!" The boy got out of bed praying and hugged her

"I know my love, I know it!" And of course she knew what her son was feeling

"Why do these bad things happen mom?" The boy wiped his tears on the pijama

She wanted to answer that those things happened because of her. She wanted to tell him that his mother had betrayed his father and that maybe God was punishing her for that. But the truth is that maybe she was being dramatic because she felt dejected. Regina felt defeated.

"My love... Life is complicated and sometimes bad things happen or we cannot understand, but that doesn't mean that there are also no good or positive things". The woman mentioned, while taking the child to bed again, next to the little blonde

"It's true Henry". Assured little Elsa

"For example you have me, your aunt Sarah and Elsa". She stroked the blonde's hair and cheek. "There are other people who don't have anyone who loves them, or who don't have a home. Fortunately, you have many things and your dad is recovering, he will be fine. It was just a fright!" She hoped to be right, with all her heart she expected it. "And sometimes bad things happen, but other new things come"

"For example that your aunt Sarah is coming to live in New York". The blonde woman commented from the entrance to Roland's room

"Seriously!" The two brunettes responded at the same time

"Sure is! We want to be very close to you so we are moving to the city, and if possible in this same building" Sarah ratified while she held a cup of coffee

"I want to go to the same school that Roland goes to, Mom". The excited girl said

"Of course, honey!" Sarah hugged her daughter who ran into her arms at her affirmation

"What's this all about?" Regina got up leaving Roland calmer, talking with his cousin about his school

"That I no longer want to be from one side to the other, it's not healthy for Elsa. I don't want her to be the same, cold and numb as her mother". She gave a nod to the brunette

"You are not insensitive". She hugged her. "A cold woman yes, but with a very warm heart. Thanks for coming back, right now".

She said goodbye to her son, promising him that he would soon visit his father; and that when David told her, they would go play with Emma. That was all she had for his son, promises, of which she didn't know how many she could keep. If something terrified Regina Mills it was to fail her son.

She arrived at the hospital and the doctor in turn asked her to wait for the cardiologist for the report. Meanwhile, Robin's mother was visiting him in the intensive care ward. According to the initial report of the general practitioner, Robin's condition had completely stabilized, to the point that he was quite recovered. It could be said that it was a better response than expected, given the patient's condition. That made her breathe deeply.

She greeted her mother-in-law and Sarah's father, who had been her father-in-law, and talked with them about what happened. Robin's mother was clear about her son's misbehavior towards Regina and Roland, and she wasn't the king of mothers who got that kind of situation. Sonja, Robin's mother, saw in Regina the best woman Robin could find after losing Marian, and an excellent mother for her grandson Roland. Secretly, she thought the brunette was better than the late daughter-in-law

"I saw him very well, Regina. I really see him with a very good countenance". The woman said, wiping away tears

"That's excellent news Sonja, the truth is, that I already went to see him. If they already allowed him to visit, that is a very good sign". She was smiling with happiness. She really felt so good for Robin, so happy

"A good sign is that he has married you... I already told Sonja that she has to help me if something like this happens to me. That she must learn". The man was trying to joke for them to relax

"Harald is right, Regina. If it wasn't for you, my son wouldn't be alive". The woman hugged her with love, and her father-in-law to both. Sarah's father was like another father to Regina, since he had seen her grow up with Sarah

"Just... I just couldn't let him die". Regina burst into tears rationalizing the nature of her mother-in-law's words. "I couldn't make Roland not see him, I tried and tried to save him... It was all so difficult Sonja". She kept crying

"Calm down Regina, you'll see that my son is going to recover and that Roland will be able to be with his father soon. I have faith that Robin is going to recover, because he has a lot to live for, for Roland and for you". The woman was ignorant about the reality that Regina hid. "You will see!"

"I know Sonja..." She hugged her again. "Thank you for always being very special with me"

"I know Regina". The older woman took her hands. "I know that my son hasn't behaved in the best way with you and yet, with his son. But I saw it so changed these last weeks. He loves you so much... I don't agree with what he has done, but I know he is sorry because he told me"

"None of that matters now Sonja". The brunette wiped her tears. "The important thing is that Robin recovers, so that he returns home". She wanted to tell her 'with his son', but she didn't want to break the hopeful heart of that woman.

However, Regina's heart was more than broken, it was made millions of pieces. She sat near where they were talking, somewhat tired of feeling sad. The older woman sat next to the brunette, and the gentleman remained standing

"I'm just waiting for the Cardiologist's report and being able to visit it. See him, know that he is fine. Until he speaks to me, I will not remain a hundred percent calm". She had to change the focus of the conversation

"Of course dear. We're going to wait. I also want to make sure that my Robi is out of danger". The woman commented, taking her hand.

They waited a few minutes, and Doctor Whale appeared through the door that led to the intensive care room. He was probably giving Robin one last review before looking for her. He knew she was waiting for his report and now he knew that she was David's neighbor and Roland's mother.

"Mrs. Regina". His gesture greeted

"Doctor Whale" She got up, still taking the older woman's hand. She also got up. "She is my mother-in-law, Robin's mother and her husband"

"Harald Fisher" He shook hands with the doctor

"Sonja Fisher" The woman did the same

"Doctor, how is Robin?" It was the question she wanted to ask him in that apartment

"Mrs. Regina, I'm really impressed with your husband's evolution. Mr. Locksley still has a cardiac condition of care, but his response to treatment has been really impressive. In the same way he will have a couple more days under observation, but if he continues to evolve like this, he may soon be at home". He spoke with great certainty, so it was clear that he was confident that her husband was going to recover

"What good news Doctor!" Regina was really renewed with the report that the doctor was giving her. It was the opportunity for Robin to regain the trust of his son, his unconditional love. "Can I go to see him now?"

"Of course Mrs. Regina. If you want, you can accompany me and I will give you the other details of the care that Mr. Robin should have from now on. The risk has not passed, but the critical state has"

"Thank you Doctor!" The older woman said. "Go honey, go with Robin. He needs you more than ever". The mother in law hugged her.

Regina said goodbye to them and she walked beside the doctor, to the room where her husband was. The last sentence her mother-in-law had said to her, resonated in her head. Everything was so abrupt at the same time. She just wanted to solve one thing at a time, and by rigorous priority, solving Robin's health situation was the first thing that she had to focus on.

The doctor finished explaining everything to her very clearly, the current situation, the status of his illness, and how everything was going in a positive way. Then she saw it. Again lying in bed, with all monitors, tubes and oxygen supply. She thought she was going to be more prepared this time, but no. Seeing him like this was as shocking and painful for her as the last day

"Robin!" She put her right hand to her mouth, while with her left hand, she took the doctor's arm without realizing

"Quiet Regina! Can I call you Regina?" Victor was aware that she wasn't only the wife of an intern, but the mother of Emma's best friend. He didn't want to be unethical, but he wanted to help. "He is really going to be better, when he wakes up he will no longer need to have oxygen. We place it to ensure that nothing blocks his breathing while he sleeps". He took the brunette's hand in empathy

"Yes Doctor, it's fine". She was a little calmer and entered to approach her husband. "When do you think he wakes up?"

"You can call me Victor, Regina. And he will wake up probably in the afternoon, or at the latest tomorrow, since I have ordered the sedatives to be suspended". The doctor clarified to the brunette. "Everything will be fine, you'll see!"

"Yes Doctor... I mean, Victor, thank you very much". She was a little embarrassed to have confidence with the doctor, more because she knew it had to do with her supposed friendship with David.

Regina left the hospital feeling more confident about Robin's health, but even more committed to his recovery. It was necessary to give him that space of time, in which he could strengthen himself, return to resume his life and be able to fight to be with his son, without taking greater risks. She owed it to her son, and in some ways also to her husband.

The brunette came to her house, and she found her family there. There was her mother Cora and her father Henry, her sister Zelena and her niece Margo, Sonja and Harald, and of course Roland, Elsa and Sarah. Everyone was chatting and preparing lunch

"Regina! How nice you came, daughter... How is Robin?" Her mother came forward to greet her, displaying the histrionic qualities that characterized her

"Hello mother!" She corresponded to her mother's hug. "Better, actually he is recovering very fast. The doctor said he is recovering surprisingly..."

"I'm so happy daughter!" Her father came to hug her. "I was worried about you"

"Daddy!" She held on to the man's hug, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Everything is already better, but it was a very intense and difficult situation"

"Mom!" Roland ran to her arms. "When will I see my dad?" The boy threw himself into her arms and she picked him up and sat down with them on the couch

"The Doctor says that probably Tuesday, honey. Depending on how your daddy is for that day". She hugged him and she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head.

They finished the afternoon in harmony. Everyone was watching the brunette and little Roland, even Cora had affectionate words with the little one. They were also happy with the idea that Sarah would live in New York again, and even that she would stay with Regina while Robin returned home. She almost forgot what was on her mind: The sadness of not being able to talk to David.

The hours passed and she couldn't sleep. Regina was very anxious, for her, for David, for Robin. Actually, the brunette had an impressive level of stress, so much that she came down to run on the gym treadmill at five in the morning.

She was with her headphones very concentrated, when she felt a presence near her, and the brush of a hand on her waist. She tripped and fell silent, but was immediately held by that person. When the brunette managed to focus her gaze on her savior, it was obviously David

"Can't sleep either, ah?" The man's deep blue eyes looked at her intensely

"No, I couldn't! She stood up helped by the man and immediately she threw herself on him to hug him tightly.

 **-xXx-**

From the moment the elevator closed and he stopped seeing her beautiful chocolate eyes, David knew that Regina had gone to make a decision, and after everything that had happened in those minutes, he knew that she had decided to break up with him.

He entered the apartment with less desire to deal with the matter of moving to San Francisco than he had minutes ago. Mary Margaret and Victor talked about Regina's situation, as if they really knew the background of that woman's life in his life

"It's a shame, it's seen that she is a woman very dedicated to her son". Mary argued while pouring a glass of water. "And I know from Emma, that Ronald's father is not a saint"

"The truth is that Regina's devotion to Robin says otherwise". Assured the doctor

"Do you think that?" David replied somewhat disoriented. "I mean, she is an exemplary woman and she is always aware of her family, so I think so" He had to hide

"Yes. The way that she spoke to her husband... And I know I shouldn't comment on this, but being so close to you and Emma... that's breaks my heart". Victor had always worried about Emma's life, since he wanted to be nice to the girl and he wanted to be a good stepfather. "She begged him in tears not to give up, that she needed him, knowing that the illness he has is quite complicated. It's a miracle that he is moving so favorably". The doctor affirmed from his purest conviction

"I'm glad that she is going to have hope in the diagnosis, and that he is going to recover, her son needs it". David continued the conversation as if nothing, but he felt that unpleasant sensation in his stomach. Obviously, he was jealous

"I don't remember him from the parent meetings... She became familiar to me and at the moment you said who she was, I remembered her". Mary Margaret said pouring herself another glass of water. "She is very pretty"

David said nothing. He didn't talk about Robin's absences at parent meetings, and he didn't talk about how beautiful Regina Mills was either. Of course, the brunette didn't look pretty, she seemed beautiful. More than beautiful, for him she was a queen. The Queen.

"What are we going to do with the move to San Francisco? It's not pressure, but I have to withdraw, precisely to check the condition of that patient and talk to your neighbor about it". He got up from the kitchen bar bench

"Well, if the decision is for Emma to leave immediately with you, and for her not to wait to finish the school year here..." David stopped talking and he kept thinking, his gaze lost in space.

He was thinking about the inevitable. If Regina already doubted before Robin's illness and heart attack, although she knew that he would grant her custody of Roland, now that she knew that David was about to separate from his daughter because of her, it was certain that Regina Mills was going to break their relationship without regard. Regina wasn't going to allow him to separate from his daughter, for waiting for her who, surely, didn't know what to do or how long she would leave him waiting; if it wasn't that she was already sure that she wanted to stay with her husband. Millions of doubts attacked him, especially after the look the brunette gave him before the elevator closed

"What's up David?" Mary said, waving her hand in front of the blue eyes

"Nothing! Nothing happened to me, I was just figuring out how to make the move as easy as possible for Emma". The blond continued while the other two adults looked at him. "If this opportunity is so good for both of you, just as it will benefit me in my work, and you have already organized Emma's school... I don't think there's much more to think about, is there?"

"Are you serious, David?" The woman couldn't believe that everything had changed so quickly

"Of course! This is not easy, but my main goal of life is to be as close as possible to Emma, and that will not change for anything in the world". He felt those words. If he was certain that Regina wanted to be with him, he would have fought so that the move wouldn't take place, but this wasn't so

"Do you understand that this means that you should fix everything you can from the move this week?" The man said something worried. "We already have many things in advance, and I know that you have only a few months to buy the apartment. I'm sorry this is so annoying"

"It's okay Victor! I did it for Emma and I will do it again for her". David put a hand to his head and he began to look everywhere. "I will have a lot to do this week"

"Don't worry! I can help you with Emma and the specialized moving service that I hired. They are an army, David, and high confidence. You will not realize when everything is already in boxes in the truck". The lively woman spoke to him

"And it goes without saying that you can get to our house, while you get there somewhere nearby to live, or while this apartment is sold". The doctor felt responsible in some way and he was ashamed of the blond

"Of course David! Emma will be delighted that you have a sleepover with her. So it will be easier for her to move. She will start school at the end of Spring break, the week after next. So we don't have much time. Maybe we give it another week ?" She looked at her husband and then at her ex-husband

"Mary... Can I ask you a question?" He was somewhat upset. "Since when do you know about this move?" He looked her straight in the eye

"Since... Ummm... About a week ago". She doubted and her husband looked at her suspiciously

"A week ago they made me the proposal, as a matter of urgency, and I have been thinking about it since then". He had to clarify that his wife had not manipulated the situation this time, only that she was hyprective to fix things.

The Doctor retired and soon Mary and Emma left to pack their bags, leaving him alone. The babysitter withdrew looking at him curiously. It seemed that David had received very bad news. He didn't want to let Emma go, but the truth was that he wasn't good company at the time.

That day he took a bottle and a half of Whiskey alone and he hardly ate. By six in the afternoon he was completely drunk, and so he fell asleep. In the early morning he woke up somewhat stunned and he took a shower to try to recover from the ravages of alcohol. Since that time, he didn't sleep. Anxiety made him want to run away, so he thought it would be best to run for a while in the gym and lift some weights.

He entered the gym of the building, which remained still empty, and he saw her running concentrated. What did fate mean by that? There she was, as beautiful and perfect as ever. He had to get close to her, he had to feel her close once more. He had to love her forever.

 **This story will continue...**


	9. ᑭᗩᖇT ᑎIᑎE: ᔕᕼE Iᔕ ᒪOᐯEᗪ

**_I want to thank all the people who have read this story, or contributed to this in some way. This is the penultimate chapter and I hope you like it._**

 **oOo**

 **ᑭᗩᖇT ᑎIᑎE: ᔕᕼE Iᔕ ᒪOᐯEᗪ**

Being in David's arms was the trigger. Both forgot everything, moving and disease. There was nothing they wanted more than being together. They didn't have to talk. Regina sat up with David's help and got off the exercise machine. She took her keys, her towel and the water. The brunette took the blond's hand and she led him to the elevator. Both entered and he pressed the button that indicated the level where his apartment was.

It was obvious what was going to happen. They entered the apartment and Regina began taking off her clothes. David imitated her. They were naked staring at each other in a safe distance. It was hard to be like that, but David was waiting for a sign from Regina. His heart kept beating hard and full speed. The same thing happened to Regina. She felt her heart beating, the flow of her blood running through her entire body. The heat. She wanted to treasure that feeling and enjoy it to the fullest. The brunette felt the humidity and saw that David was wanting to jump on her.

"Come on David, take me!" Regina could hardly speak.

David's reaction was swift. Making love to Regina was more than a pleasure, it was a necessity to express how much he loved her. For her it wasn't different. The brunette hugged him tightly, placing her legs on David's waist while she kissed him passionately.

Regina had lost her sanity in David's arms. She had been carried away by the love she felt for him, and for the love that he gave her without measure. He sat her on the kitchen counter and he made love there, and then ended up in bed a couple more times.

Between caresses and sounds she told him that she loved him and he asked her not to leave him, but they didn't speak. Now after they had made love, they remained in bed hugging without speaking. Regina rested on David's chest, caressing him. He hugged her protectively, more like a gesture that she didn't get out of his arms. There was no place in the world more peaceful and painful than this. They simply couldn't speak and they didn't want to think

"I have to go". Regina broke the magic and silence, but she didn't change her position

"I know!" David replied without releasing her from his hug.

They stayed like that for minutes, while they still held on to each other. It was evident that they didn't feel like facing the inevitable. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath a couple of times, before she acquired the courage to speak to him

"I love you David Nolan. I love you with all that I am". She kissed him on the chest and hugged him tighter. "I will miss you every day of my life!"

The blond said nothing. That was a farewell and he didn't want to say goodbye to Regina. He felt the brunette's tears fall on his chest. He could only correspond with the strength of his embrace, until he felt she wanted to break free. He let her get up to see her once more

"Don't leave me Regina, don't do this to us..." He was going to make his last attempt

"You have no choice and neither do I". She told him and then she went to the living room to get her clothes

David got up immediately and he followed her. It couldn't be that Regina refused all possibilities. He was willing to make sacrifices for her, and deep down he knew that she had considered being by his side

"Come on Regina!" He got to where she was and saw her dress

"David". She approached the blond and took him by the cheek. "This is what you want for us? Occasional sex..."

"You know that this is not occasional or just sex". David was nagging to lose hope

"But it is all that I can offer you, who knows for how long or if I can give you more some day". She stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was being completely honest with him

"Don't decide for me Regina". He took her shoulders delicately. "Let me show you that we can have a future together"

"That's the problem David, that there is no future together. There is no such thing". She had made a difficult decision. "I'm not deciding for you, I'm deciding for myself and I don't want this for you. I don't want us to be only lovers and that you wait for me without being able to see your daughter, while I attend to my husband and live my life. That makes absolutely no sense, and there is no possibility that I accept anything like that". She took him by the cheeks, so that he understood that this was goodbye. "There is no way that I, loving you as I love you, will make you go through something like that". She kissed him sweetly with all the pain she was feeling

"Is this decided?" David had to hear it from his mouth

"Yes! This is a decision made. I'm not going to end my marriage and I know that you will not be happy leaving Emma. So I don't think there's more to talk about". She finished tying her shoelaces.

There was a sepulchral silence as the brunette adjusted her hair and David dressed to accompany the woman to the elevator. He knew that he had already given his word about moving, but that didn't stop him from being portrayed. In a way, Regina was right, Emma was a fundamental part of his happiness.

"Regina…" She was with her back to him. "I'm leaving on Saturday morning. I'll wait for you until then, in case you change your mind. If by then you haven't changed your mind, it will be the final goodbye"

She turned to look at him, trying to endure the tears and wiped away her tears. It was an almost physical pain she was feeling. It was as if her heart was breaking apart physically

"I know! But I will not change my mind". She came over and she hugged him.

He had to correspond to her, because he couldn't stop wanting to always hug her. She kissed him for the last time, and looked at him for a few seconds

"Goodbye David! Goodbye my love". She ran out and closed the door of the blond's apartment behind her.

This time, Regina didn't wait for the elevator. The brunette ran up the stairs to the pent house. David stood motionless in the absence of the brunette. He couldn't believe that was the last time that he would see the woman who stole his heart forever. Too much love for so little time and too much pain for so little opportunity.

The brunette managed to open the door of the apartment without anyone listening. Her friend Sarah was distracted on the terrace drinking coffee, so she sneaked up the stairs. The children were still sleeping. She passed delicately without making a noise and she locked herself in her room.

Once there, Regina prepared what she was going to wear, prepared the bathtub, and she began to undress in front of the mirror. The brunette was observed in detail for a few minutes, recalling the caresses her body had just received thanks to David. She was in a kind of emotional shock from what had just happened. She walked like an automaton to the bathtub and got into it

"I lost David!" She whispered, while she rubbed her arms with sparkling water. "I lost him!" The brunette began to cry inconsolably, more than she had cried in recent weeks, with more pain than she felt with Robin's heartbreak, because this time she had the chance to fight, but simply didn't have the courage or energy.

"Regina? Honey, are you ok?" Sarah had realized that the brunette had left and had already returned without notifying her. Obviously something was happening with her friend. "I'm going into the room, Regina, I'm sorry..." She came in and saw that the bathroom door was closed. "Regina... Talk to me please!" She gave two small knocks to the bathroom door. She heard sobs on the other side of the door, so she didn't wait any longer and entered. "Regina! Regina baby let me help you"

Sarah sat on the edge of the tub and began to hug the brunette. It wasn't necessary for Regina to tell her why she was crying, the brunette's life was already quite complicated. The blonde already knew, from the day before, the decision her friend had made, and what awaited the brunette. The woman dedicated herself to caressing her friend's hair and helping her calm down.

The blonde went down to prepare breakfast and take care of the children, while the brunette dressed and managed to go to the hospital to visit Robin. She was being very helpful to Regina, she had come as a fall from the sky to collaborate with the brunette to get out of that abyss in which she was submerged.

Regina arrived at the hospital just in time to receive the reports of the doctor on duty and, of course, from Doctor Whale, who was the specialist in cardiology. Everything kept progressing excellent for Robin's health. His recovery was almost a miracle, even though the illness he had was delicate. Immediately after she spoke with the Doctor, she was made to visit Robin. He was still asleep

"He woke up this morning". Dr. Whale assured. "Everything is fine with him, so you must be patient"

"I will have patience doctor..." Regina said. "Although sometimes it seems that I have lost it". She whispered these last words, but the doctor could hear her

"Don't lose heart!" He left her to be with her husband. "Maybe, the next week he can be at home with you". He tried to remain optimistic, since the patient was responding above expectations.

Regina smiled at him as a courtesy and she put on her mask. She entered the room and she led to the right side of the bed, a chair that had been placed in the room for visitors. She set about seeing her husband's face, which was already free of the main oxygen tube. That man had a better countenance and that made her feel calmer, so she escaped a sigh

"Regina..." Robin spoke with difficulty, waking up from his nap

"Robin!" She looked up, startled by the sudden awakening of her husband. "Are you Ok? I will call the Doctor". She had the intention of getting up and he stopped her holding her hand

"Don't! It's not necessary. Sit down please and keep me company". He tried to give his wife a smile. "The doctors were here recently". Although he spoke with some difficulty, it could be seen that he was in good condition

"Are you sure?" Regina said as she sat down again and watched the monitors. Everything seemed fine with the patient

"Yes. Look at that clock". He pointed to the location of the clock. "They were here fifteen minutes ago"

"Okay!" Regina settled into the chair and she leaned in to watch him. She removed the hair from his forehead and lightly stroked his cheek. "How do you feel? I know it's a stupid question but..."

"Don't! It is not a stupid question". He took the woman's hand harder and caressed her. "Nothing in you is stupid, Regina Mills". He stopped his gaze on the beautiful brown eyes. "I feel as if an elephant had been sitting on my chest". He tried to laugh and let out a cough. He closed his eyes with some pain in his body

"Are you Ok?" Regina rose again in an accelerated manner

"Yes, yes... It's just a little cough". Said the man, holding on to the woman's hand

"Robin, you must stop giving me these scares, please." She realized he was in a good mood and she didn't want him to get discouraged

"I'm sorry beautiful!" He gave her a smile, and for a few seconds he looked at her with all the love he felt for her. "How is our little boy?" Now there was a shadow of concern in his eyes

"He is waiting for you at home. I promised him that if they let him, tomorrow I would bring him to visit you". She smiled at him and she stroked his hair to reassure him. "He was very scared, but he knows that you are struggling to be well"

"That's what I'm doing! Regina, I swear I thought I was going to die". In the eyes of both there were shadows of tears at that statement. "If it wasn't for you... Regina, you've saved me so many times... I can never pay you for being the wonderful woman that you are, with me and especially with our son"

"You shouldn't pay me more than recovering yourself". She didn't want him to be sad, because she didn't want the recovery to be affected by that. "You are my husband... Roland and you..." She closed her eyes to give herself strength to what she was going to do. "Roland and you are my life". She lied to him somehow. She looked into his eyes trying to convey security and she cleared her throat so as not to cry. "You just have to promise me that you are going to take care of yourself"

"Regina!" Tears came from the green eyes of that man, who had met death and returned to life grateful and willing to do anything. "I know that I haven't done many good things in my life, but I don't know what I have done to deserve you. I love you Regina!"

"Stay calm Robin". She didn't want to be harassed anymore. "If you don't calm down I will have to leave". She speaks to him seriously, more to try to change the subject than to calm her husband.

She told him about Sarah, and that she was at home helping with Roland. That life had become easier since her friend had returned and her decision to stay. The brunette told him that surely his mother was waiting to see him and how kind the lady always was with her

"Please... I don't want you to oppose the doctor's instructions. Am I being clear?" She stood up taking him by the hand. "Please!" She was touched by the love with which Robin talked about Roland and the need to return home to be with him. "I need you!" She approached him and kissed him fleetingly on the mouth. "Now I have to leave you because Sonja is going to kill me if they don't let her see you". She walked to the door

"Regina!" He called her to stop her. "I love you!"

She couldn't answer him with the same phrase, she just couldn't do it. She needs him, she loved him and she still loved him, but she was completely in love with David Nolan as a man.

Regina left the hospital avoiding being seen by her mother-in-law. Actually she wanted to be alone, so she sent a message to Sarah so she knew that she wasn't going to lunch at the house. The brunette drove without a fixed direction, until she was on the outskirts of the city, in a club where she was going to ride a horse when she had a chance. She had a preference for a particular horse that belonged to her father, but that he had actually bought from her. She bought something to eat, she switched to the sportswear she had in her vehicle for those occasions, and she rode all afternoon until she ran out of strength.

The brunette arrived home late at night, and by that time everyone was sleeping, Regina was already another woman. Something had broken inside her that made her do things automatically. She already knew what her life was like, and before David she had lived it as she could. She would do what she did best: move forward.

The next day Roland was able to visit his father for a few minutes. Every day the man was in better health and required less dedicated medical care. He could already laugh without causing pain or cough. It seemed that Robin had taken the fact of recovering very seriously, to be able to take advantage of life with his son.

By Thursday, Regina was preparing all the details for the return of Robin next Tuesday. Dr. Whale was giving the last indications to both of them, to make sure the patient was aware. They left the room, so that the doctor could tell her about who was going to take care of her husband in the next few days, and who was going to have the cardiological control of the patient.

"Therefore, it will be Dr. Williams who will be in the care of her husband". The man finished clarifying the point to her

"Thank you very much for everything you have done for us doctor". The brunette thanked him for the gesture

"It was nothing Regina. This is my duty". He placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "I regret that I can't help anymore, and that I can only be with you all weekend"

"Yes, I understand... it's because of the move". She said that thinking of her neighbor

"No, it's not so much for the move, since everyone must be on their way to the airport, and the delivery trucks have already left. Although first they were going to say goodbye to Henry". He looked at his watch. "It's because I won't have time to monitor all my patients as I would like"

"What?" She wasn't understanding anything. "But I don't understand, David said that he would leave until Saturday morning". She tried to hide her disappointment

"David didn't tell you? That was the original plan, leaving all on Saturday. But they decided to get ahead to prepare everything when I go". He smiled at her with joy. "I'm glad I met you... I have to go Regina, see you tomorrow"

"Yes, yes... Sure doctor. I hope you are good". She was shocked and totally deconcentrated.

She could barely react and run to the parking lot. She got in the car, hurriedly. The brunette drove at full speed to her house and climbed with her heart racing. When she arrived at her apartment, she found Roland drowned in tears, and her friend and little Elsa trying to comfort him. She was at the door, she was static and paralyzed, with her gaze fixed on the blonde's, who told her everything that she couldn't say out loud

"Mom!" The boy ran into her arms and she carried him

"Shhh... I know my love! I know!" She took him to the room and she slept with the boy, until he calmed down and fell asleep. Soon she also fell asleep. That was better than thinking. She embraced her son tightly and held on to him. She needed to sleep beside him to feel that their sorrows would leave upon waking.

By the time Robin returned home a week later, Sarah had already found an apartment for sale in the same building, and this was obviously David Nolan's. Life seemed to be very sinic with Regina Mills and her wishes. Sarah remodeled it completely, and soon Regina was able to visit without feeling deeply sad.

Regina also remodeled her apartment. She adapted some things in the main room, so that Robin was more comfortable as he did rehabilitation and exercises. She chose to sleep with Roland. The boy had been her salvation table before that goodbye, which unknowingly the little boy, both shared.

The brunette placed a small exercise room in the old room at the bottom of the apartment, which had only been used to store for old things. She was no longer in a position to use the gym. There were many memories, like in Sarah's apartment. For this reason it wasn't easy for her to return there. In this exercise room she could keep fit and Robin could do her exercises. Somehow she felt dirty taking Robin to that gym in the building.

With Sarah's apartment she could overcome, months later. With the complete remodeling, this looked like another place. This apartment looked like an ice fortress. Far from looking cozy to her as it seemed before, it was a cold and totally modern place, worthy of Sarah and her little daughter Elsa.

Three months had passed since Robin had returned from the hospital, and everything about her husband's health was improving surprisingly; Even he was taking a new treatment that had been beneficial.

By Elsa's birthday, entering the fall, Robin had already returned to work and was showing signs of being in perfect condition. All thanks to the care of the brunette, who was dedicated body and soul to take care of him.

That Saturday the three arrived at Sarah's apartment, to help with the birthday arrangements. Everything was ready, and Regina was bringing two trays of her famous lasagna, when she went out on the terrace, for the first time in months. There were no renovations in this place, and it looked exactly the same as when she was there with David. Regina simply stood still at the entrance

"Regina, love, did something happen to you?" Her husband took her by the waist just behind her.

The brunette wasn't able to react. All the thoughts she had been blocking in months, suddenly took her by storm. That time they looked so passionate, or the time they had a romantic breakfast, and then he made love to her on that table. None of that she could handle at that moment. She set the tray on one of the tables and she turned around. The brunette observed her husband's confused expression

"Regina you are pale! Do you feel good?" Her husband took her gently by the arms. He was genuinely worried

"I... No, I... Yes, I don't feel well. Excuse me for a second please, I'll be right back". The woman practically ran out of the apartment.

She went running to her apartment, climbed the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom of her room. She placed her hands on the sink and she watched herself in the mirror breathing hard

"David..." She whispered. She burst into tears and she fell silent on the bathroom floor, disconsolate.

She didn't know how long she was crying on the bathroom floor. It was perhaps all she needed to cry. She heard her name being called, but she wasn't able to react. The brunette was leaning on the lid of the pot crying bitterly.

"Regina!" Her husband suddenly entered the bathroom, thinking the worst. "Regina!" He bent down to be at the level of the woman, who remained on the floor. He stroked her hair and then he hugged her.

She corresponded to his hug, clinging tightly to him. Her crying didn't stop, on the contrary, it seemed to have worsened. Regina not only felt terribly sad, but now she was also ashamed, for many reasons. He didn't know what to tell her at that moment, something was happening to her but he couldn't do anything about it, other than sitting with her and hugging her.

So they were both for minutes on the bathroom floor. She crying and he hugging her and stroking her hair, until Regina managed to calm down. The brunette broke free from the hug and gave her husband a face, already more serene

"Sorry!" She didn't have much to say

"It's ok Regina!" He smiled at her and stood up, helping her in the process. "Are you Ok?"

"No. I don't feel well". She adjusted her red dress

"Come on, let's go to bed". He practically carried her. "Come to bed, you must rest, and tomorrow you will feel better". He helped her to bed, removed her heels and tucked her in a blanket

"But this is your bed". She argued the brunette sighing exhausted

"It's okay Regina, I can sleep today in the guest room or with Roland, and it's not a problem". He poured a glass of water and gave his wife a soothing pill. "Take this and rest. I will say that you felt bad and I will apologize to everyone. I will tell them that you are not available, so your mother will not come to bother you". Her husband gave her another smile and stroked her hair. "You fall asleep!" He got up and went to the door of the room, turning off the light

"Robin!" His wife called him. "Sorry!" He smiled at her in the dark and closed the door so she could rest. In a matter of seconds Regina was asleep, emotionally exhausted.

The next day Regina woke up at eleven in the morning. She had slept at least seventeen hours. That had been the longest night of sleep that Regina had in a long time. She rose with difficulty, brushed her teeth and she curled up in her bathrobe. The brunette came down the stairs, narrowing her eyes with the sunlight that came from the terrace. There was Robin sitting reading the newspaper, having a cup of tea, when he turned to see her

"Good morning my sleeping beauty!" He gave her a loving smile and he rose from the table to meet his wife

"Good Morning!" She smiled embarrassed, walking to the kitchen

"I made you breakfast, but it must be cold". He greeted her with a long kiss on the cheek and he talked about the food seeing everything in detail

"No problem! Thanks for the breakfast". The brunette arranged her robe and she began to pour herself coffee. "These pills produce appetite". She commented as if nothing, referring to the painkillers that Robin gave her the day before. "I don't think I've slept so much in years"

"In effect these pills will make your appetite". He confessed. "It's good that you rest, since you are always taking care of us and you are putting yourself in the background". He looked at her with much love.

Regina couldn't stop feeling embarrassed, but she had to recognize how kind Robin was being. He had been again, the wonderful man she had fallen in love with. The husband and father, attentive and loving. She just didn't want to talk about what had happened the day before, so she just made a gesture of thanks with her face, and she brought breakfast to the table on the terrace, where Robin was before reading

"Where is Roland?" She sat down and started eating her breakfast

"He is at Sarah's house, several children were sleeping there yesterday, male and female, separate made pajama wars". He laughed and sat next to her. He paused in silence for a few minutes. "I told everyone that you had a strong allergic reaction, and that you were vomiting and had a very strong migraine. There was no problem, and Sarah helped me with Cora. Everything was fine". He wanted her to know that he could also take care of her

"Thank you!" She had stared at him for a few seconds, and then she went back to eating. "Sorry I took your room, it's the most comfortable for you"

"It's not my room, it's your room and I took it from you. I think it's time that you come back to this one. I can go back to the room before". He tried not to seem afflicted about it. "You don't have to keep sleeping with Roland"

"Yes". It took her a few seconds to respond. She didn't know what to say at that statement. They were living together, but physically they were still separated, and it was something she couldn't explain to him, but that the brunette had to solve

"Actually, I have been thinking that, many women have their children and work, besides that Roland has already grown". He stared at her, as she seemed not to understand the path that conversation led. "In short, I think that you should go back to work". Robin saw his wife drown and cough a few times. "Of course... Only if you want it"

"What?" She kept coughing and she had to drink water to stop coughing

"I'm sorry Regina, what you've heard". He patted his wife gently on the back

"But how can I do it, after these five years, almost six without working. I mean". She paused to take another sip of water. "It's not like I forgot everything, but I thought you preferred me to stay in the house taking care of Roland". She didn't expect that comment from Robin

"I do well at work, but I can no longer take all the cases as before I did". He had been a very active lawyer, but after the heart attack, he had to slow down. "I must hire an assistant, but to begin with, what better way to have my partner back!" He looked at her with a big smile on his lips. "So you can gradually integrate to work, again, you can to take care of me and help me". The man approached affectionately to his wife

"Robin... I don't know what to tell you". She was bewildered, but at the same time she was excited. For many years she thought it had been a mistake to leave her job

"For the moment, you can say yes". Her husband smiled again and he kissed her cheek. He read the newspaper again to hide that he was very excited because she accepted. "Oh, I forgot... I stayed to play poker with your father and Harald, and go to lunch". He closed the newspaper and gave her a wink. He kissed Regina on the head and went straight up the stairs to get into the room to get dressed

"Robin!" She called him from her position on the terrace table, causing the man to stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, I accept!" She also smiled at him with love

"That is excellent!" He smiled back and started climbing again

"And Robin..." She made the man pause again to listen carefully. "You don't have to leave the main room... You just have to share it with me again". She looked at him for a few seconds and then she pretended she hadn't said anything important, continuing with her breakfast.

Robin couldn't be happier, and she knew it. If he was doing his part, she also had to try. A marriage is a matter of two, and she couldn't go on vacation in that matter. She had to try to be Robin's wife again, since she owed him that opportunity, and that this was the most rational thing at the moment. She had not felt uncomfortable living with him again, on the contrary, she had managed to feel at home again, thanks to him.

That's how Regina Mills returned to the world of law, where she was remembered for being feared. She was actually a woman of a difficult nature when it came to court. Robin and she made a dynamic duo in each litigation they handled. She felt successful again and she continued to handle her son's stuff. Roland's legal adoption was finalized and soon there was no longer a shadow of a doubt that they were a happy family. Except for the fact that they were just roommates and nothing else.

When November arrived, two important events were to be celebrated: Henry Mills' seventy-fifth birthday and Regina's forty-first birthday. They turned years in the same week with only two days apart. That was possibly the reason why they both got along so well, and that Cora had filled her with irrational anger.

On her birthday, Regina received many gifts, from her friends, from her coworkers. Even Violet went to her house to give her two small gifts. The girl and she had never talked about David again, since the young woman sensed that it had not ended well. Somehow, Regina felt more comfortable with Sarah and Violet, since they were the only two people who knew about their romance, except that Violet was a teenager in love with her

"Violet, you didn't have to bother ". Regina took the gifts and she was going to open it

"Don't!" The girl told her. "Open them in secret". She whispered

"Okay!" She answered somewhat intrigued. Regina imagined that it was something romantic and she didn't want to make the girl feel bad. "Thanks Violet, and remember that tomorrow we wait for my party you and your father, and if he has any girlfriend, he can take her, without problems".

Regina gave her a wink, since apparently Sarah was having a romantic encounter with the widowed neighbor. And what could she say about it, if she had had both experiences. She gave her friend all the support she needed.

The next day, Robin left early to help Cora, Zelena and Sarah with all the preparations for Regina and Henry's party. The children also went to Regina's parents' house, so she could calm down, and relax; since she was one of the tributes. Sarah had come up with the crazy idea of having a Roman-style party, in the middle of November, but she didn't seem to mind the cold.

Regina dressed, made up and combed for the occasion. She had chosen a designer dress, in Roman fashion, in pale gold, with matching accessories. Her private stylist was there to help her. She couldn't stop thinking about that day when, being arranged for her parents' anniversary party, she kissed David on the terrace. A nostalgic smile accompanied the memory of the brunette. When she was ready, she told Sidney to come find her. While she waited, she noticed a couple of birthday presents she hadn't opened, among them the young babysitter.

In a small box, she found an incredibly luxurious and beautiful diamond ring, with a small note that said

 _"Use it today. You use it whenever you want so that you remember that you overshadow the beauty of that jewel, that you are beyong perfect and, better yet that you are loved. With love, Robin"_

Regina's smile was from a movie. She was delighted with the detail that her husband had had with her. She put it on and looked at it in the mirror

"Beautiful!" She smiled again.

Then, she opened one of the young girl's gifts, the smallest. In this he found a small necklace with a ruby solitaire, which was a beauty, and a note that said

 _"Regina, I hope you have the best birthday ever. I know that for us this hasn't been an easy year, but I'm grateful that you have become my friend. I know that you know that I loved you, but now you are my best friend, almost a mother figure that I have needed so much. With love, Violet"._

Violet's note had touched her. It seemed so complex to her that she had passed from platonic love, she was now a mother figure for the girl, but it was something that made her feel happy. She saw the other bag with the girl's second gift and with a smile on her mouth she opened it. Suddenly her smile changed, she took the content and the note in the bag. It was the sweatshirt that David had lent her to sleep, while they spent that week together.

 _"Dear Regina. I hope this doesn't make you feel bad, but I felt that you should have it. He had kept it because it had your smell, but when he left he gave it to me, as a way to have you close. Since I'm no longer in love with you, I think it is not logical that I keep it, and for this reason before throwing it away, I wanted to give it to you, only in case that you want to keep it. Violet"_

She sat back somewhat bewildered in the chair. All this time she thought that maybe David remembered her in some way. She watched the sweatshirt for a few minutes, until the intercom's bell rang. Her transport is ready to take her to her birthday party. It was no longer time for sadness. The brunette hid the sweatshirt in a guest room drawer. She took her keys, her purse and her fur coat, and she came down leaving her apartment closed. Once her parents' limousine was on the move, she again observed the precious ring that her husband had given her

"Are you happy Mrs. Regina?" The limo driver asked

"Yes Sidney, I have a wonderful son, and the best husband in the world". She smiled at the driver, and she continued to observe the birthday jewel.

 **This story will continue...**


	10. ᑭᗩᖇ丅 丅ᗴᑎ: ᗩ Ǥᗝᗝᗪ ᒪᎥᖴᗴ

_**At the request of some people, I am going to give you an additional chapter of this story. This is, therefore, the penultimate chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 **oOo**

 **ᑭᗩᖇ丅 丅** **ᗴᑎ: ᗩ Ǥᗝᗝᗪ ᒪᎥᖴᗴ**

Regina entered the main hall of her father Henry's arm, where most of the guests were waiting for them. She looked so beautiful and stunning. All the guests were perplexed by such beauty and her father was proud to be by her side. Henry was proud of his daughter.

Regina and Henry's party turned out to be an event in high society in New York, as well as a spectacular celebration. The idea of the theme was very good, thanks to the heated and roofed areas, which Sarah hired, located in the gardens of the Mills mansion.

People laughed, danced, ate and drank to the health of Henry and Regina. The brunette seemed to be in her element again. Robin received her with a delicate kiss on the lips and he began dancing with her. Regina's smile dazzled the place. Happiness was finally returning to her life, and despite everything it was largely due to Robin.

"I know that everyone is going to tell you tonight, but I want to be the first to tell you how beautiful and spectacular you are today and always, Regina Mills". He looked at her with the intensity of love and passion he felt for her. He squeezed her waist and he pulled her close to his body

"Thank you!" She couldn't stop blushing. The brunette watched her mother dance with her father, while the older woman watched the younger couple. "My mother doesn't take her eyes off us". She smiled looking at Robin mischievously

"Do you think that we should give her something to talk about?" He winked and brought his face close to his wife's

"Why not?" After a few seconds in which she stared at him, she responded totally nervous.

Regina didn't know why she was so nervous in Robin's arms. For the first time, she felt those tickles in her stomach again, when he tried to seduce her. She was beginning to relax in the presence of her husband, and now she was beginning to respond positively to his compliments and flirting. Right in the middle of the dance floor, she couldn't think of anything but how happy she was at that moment. She had it all, she had a husband who had changed for her, she had a wonderful son and her family. She shouldn't think of anything else or anyone else, and so she did.

Regina kissed Robin with the caution that the occasion suggested, and he corresponded to her in the same way. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, on the contrary; but it was definitely an invitation for her husband, an invitation to love her again. They continued to the rhythm of the music looking at each other intensely and smiling at the mutual flirtation.

Suddenly, the orchestra began to play their song. Robin and Regina had a couple of years without dancing this, without listening to it together. They froze for a few seconds, and then they started laughing and dancing. The brunette hugged her husband and placed her face on his shoulder, closing her eyes in the process

"Did you tell them to play that song?" Regina spoke without bothering to open her eyes

"I swear not! It must be something of Sarah, or Zelena, or your parents… Don't you see how they look at us?" He smiles, stroking his wife's back. "By the way, the ring looks wonderful on you"

"Thank you". She smiled at the jewel's comment. "I will not bother to see them. I prefer to feel ourselves here and now". Regina lifted her face from her husband's shoulder and looked at him intensely. "I'm not going to bother myself for anything other than to make us happy, all three". She smiled sweetly and returned to the previous position.

They didn't say anything else, and they finished dancing their song, Try Your Wings by Blossom Dearie. They had danced the same song in view of most of those present, when they got married, and seven years later they repeated that, not for others, but for themselves.

Regina and Robin shared with the guests, separated by the conversations and those who wanted their attention. They shot each other furtive glances, in the distance, and they smiled at each other. They got back together to eat, dance a song and be with Roland.

The time for fireworks arrived, and Regina couldn't stop looking for Robin. Roland came out as a fast car to watch the rockets, and she wanted to watch them along with her husband. She went out to the garden, resigned to waiting for all that to happen, when she felt that she was being taken by the waist

"Were you looking for someone?" He helped her turn

"Robin!" She looked surprised and relieved. "I was looking for you". She looked at him intensely and she took him by the hand. "Let's go! I have front row seats for fireworks". She gave him a wink and took him by the hand.

The brunette grabbed a blanket she had prepared, two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Regina took her fur coat, he took his coat too, and they both climbed onto the terrace. From there, they climbed a special staircase to the roof of the mansion, in an elevated flat space in the front, with garden view. From that place they could see fireworks better than anyone else, and no one could see them there.

Regina invited Robin to sit in what looked like two sunbathing chairs, which were safely located in that place. The brunette had already been there with her husband, when he was just her boyfriend. She handed him the bottle and he uncapped it with care

"What are we going to toast?" He spoke to her smiling, while he filled the cups that she held

"For us..." She was a little nervous. She cleared her throat, handing one of the glasses to him. "For our family and for all that we still have to live..."

He sat in the chair next to her, watching her intensely. It was clear to him that she was allowing him to enter her life again, that she was letting herself be loved again, and he was going to take advantage of all the opportunities that life gave him to the fullest. He crashed his glass against hers, and they had a drink looking at each other.

"For the life with the most beautiful woman that human eyes have seen..." He saw her blush and look down. It was obvious that Regina was allowing herself to love him. "For the love of my life, my best mate and the best mother that I could find for Roland". She looked at him again. "For the beautiful Regina Mills". He knocked his glass gently against hers again.

While they were having the second champagne drink, after that seductive and sincere Robin toast, the fireworks began. The guests were delighted to see the show, while toasting with the same liquor that the couple served, to celebrate. But neither Regina nor Robin were paying much attention to fireworks.

They looked at each other intensely for a few minutes without saying anything. Then they hugged and turned to look at the fireworks, while they finished their first glass of Champagne. Then it happened, Regina looked at Robin as he watched the fireworks, and she kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with all the love he had saved for her

"Yes!" She simply said, while she took the glass from her husband and placed them in a safe spot. Then she looked at him again and came over to kiss him.

He let himself be kissed, trying to discover how far she wanted to go. Robin didn't want to rush with Regina. For many reasons he must be patient with her and prudent. She took him by the lapel of the suit jacket and looked at his lips and green eyes, which were now totally familiar

"Yes!" She nodded and she bit her lip slightly

"And, if they see us?" He took her by the waist, while he smiled at her with malice

"From here they don't see us". She confirmed him, smiling at him in the same way.

This is how Robin managed to love Regina again in body and soul. He helped her lift her dress and he stood beside her on the sunbathing bed. Gently, Robin rediscovered his wife's legs, caressing them in the process. Regina felt her heart beat again. It wasn't the same feeling as before, but it was a feeling of security, a feeling loved.

They made love on that roof, sheltered by fireworks, the moon and stars. Robin couldn't be happier. He had recovered Regina completely. The brunette's desperate kisses confirmed it. But she was awake to feel loved again and feel what she felt before. She wanted to be completely in love with Robin again and he deserved it. The stronger the pace, the more intense the kisses and caresses. There was no reverse.

Robin fell asleep after a couple of encounters and another couple of drinks. Regina kissed him on the forehead and she tucked him with the long blanket. She put the sunbeds together, and she lay beside him tucking under the blanket. He seemed to have felt her by his side, because instinctively he hugged her

"I love you!" He whispered, settling his head in the brunette's belly.

She didn't answer, she said nothing. She was semi-sitting with her husband's head in her lap. She stroked his hair and dedicated herself to seeing the full moon and the stars. It was inevitable to feel weird about it, after such a long time without them having privacy, and after she had given herself to David. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks. That was the beginning of her new life, now completely.

Since then, Regina and Robin became husband and wife again with all that means. The families were happy seeing how happy they were now. The union of the brunette and her husband was even stronger than at the beginning of their relationship. They were a couple to envy.

After a long trial, where the couple participated as defenders, and which they won for a very important client, Regina and Robin went to celebrate in The Hamptons, in the summer house, although it was spring and it was still cold. Roland was very happy at Sarah's house, since his life had changed for the better, seeing his parents so united.

Nights of love and passion made them feel alive again. Regina had forgotten everything that tormented her in the past, and now Robin felt more alive than ever. He couldn't believe his fortune by having recovered that woman who brought him crazy. That Monday morning, which they continued on their well-deserved vacations, they walked along the beach hugging

"I thought that I had lost everything..." He sighed, after confessing what had been his biggest fear

"Let's not talk about that, which is part of the past". She hugged him tighter

"It's the truth Regina". He stopped and he stood in front of her, taking her arms gently. "I don't know what would be of our life without you". He had his eyes full of tears

"No my love!" She kissed him sweetly on the mouth, then she stared at him with love. "I love Roland with all my being, and I love you and I will always love you". Suddenly, Regina's love face vanished

"Regina, what's wrong with you?" Robin watched the paleness of his wife's face.

The brunette tried to breathe, but she felt very weak. At that moment she passed out on Robin's arms. She didn't know how she arrived at the village hospital, because she had completely lost consciousness. Robin was beside her in a chair, as she was with him, when he had a heart attack.

"Regina!" He got up from the chair and took her by the hand, while he stroked his wife's hair

"Robin, what happened? Where I am? How did I get here?" The brunette tried to get up, but she fell back on the bed a little dizzy

"Quiet!" He approached her and began to stroke her forehead. "You passed out Regina, you totally lost consciousness". He watched the discomfort and confusion on his wife's face. "Take a deep breath and stay calm Regina, please. The neighbor and I got you in my truck, and I brought you here. They already took a blood sample and I'm waiting for the results of the other studies that they did to you". He kissed her on the forehead

"I don't know what's happening to me, Robin. The last thing that I remember is that I was talking to you on the beach, nothing more". She was somewhat distraught. Regina always had an enviable health, and she was a woman who took maximum care of herself. "I don't know if maybe I got intoxicated with the seafood we ate, but I don't feel allergic or have anything on my skin…"

"We'll see what the doctor tells us. For now rest, close your eyes and rest". He was very worried about Regina.

It was about an hour, and the brunette woke up again. This time she felt better. There were no more signs of tiredness, dizziness or nausea. Regina seemed to be calmer and Robin too, they just had to wait for the blood tests and she could go home. The doctor entered the room while the couple talked

"Doctor, what news do you have?" Robin got up to see both women

"Good afternoon Mrs. Loskley, I'm Dr. Anna… Mr. Robin" She waved at the man, and it seemed that they had already spoken. "I told you to stay calm". She smiled and turned to both. "Everything is fine with you..." She looked at her board

"Regina!" The brunette went ahead of the doctor. "You can call me Regina, Doctor"

"Alright Regina, you shouldn't be nervous". The doctor continued. "All levels are fine, the only thing is that hemoglobin is a bit low for your condition"

Regina and Robin didn't understand what the doctor meant. On their faces you could see the surprise

"Ok, I thought you were already aware, because due to hormonal levels, your condition is advanced". She paused to give them a few seconds of calm. "Mrs. Regina, you are pregnant, and you must be at least three months of pregnancy".

The couple was in shock. Regina put her hand to her mouth and Robin remained static. After a few seconds, he could react and smile widely

"What? How?" Many things went through the brunette's thought. "What I mean is that it can't be..." She kept looking at the doctor in shock, while Robin hugged her visibly happy

"Doctor, we couldn't conceive before. In fact, my wife has never been so regular with her cycle, so we are really surprised. I mean, it's not that we didn't want this pregnancy, but we had already resigned ourselves to not being able to have children". He cleared, while he sat on the side of the bed, and while he hugged Regina with one arm

"It's natural for that to happen. After a while trying, the couples relax, even they make adoption processes, and after a while it happens, the wife becomes pregnant. I congratulate you, but given the age of Mrs. Regina, I recommend that you immediately put yourself in treatment"

"Of course, Doctor! Today we return to the city and I will personally take my wife with a specialist". Robin really was getting happier.

Regina was paralyzed, she just didn't know how to react or what to say. She had her eyes lost, and the doctor noticed. The woman gave the instructions to the husband, and she signed the hospital discharge.

"Thanks doctor". She began to smile because she had to pretend with her husband.

She thought about David, when she was with him. Then she thought about all the time that had passed. It was impossible that this baby was from David. That made her calm down, but this also made her feel very ashamed

"What's up Regina?" He knew her well

"I just can't believe it". She confessed. "So much time has passed, I don't understand how now, and at this age that I am, it just happens that I became pregnant". She looked at him with her beautiful eyes full of tears

"Forty-one years is not so much. I don't care how or why, I just know that this is another opportunity that gives me life to be the best husband and the best father that I can be, because you are the most wonderful woman in the world, Regina Mills". He took her by the cheeks and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. "I love you, and I am with you!"

Regina was touched by her husband's words. Robin had become that wonderful being that she needed. They left the hospital, but that day they didn't return. That night they made love gently, with all the love that was in that new being that was in the brunette's belly.

They soon went to a doctor, before telling the news to both their families and their little Roland. Dr. Bell French was the obstetrics specialist, for women over forty. Everything was perfect with the brunette's pregnancy. Apparently she was almost four months pregnant. Regina had not noticed the passage of time and her irregularity.

"I have news for you". The doctor told them. "You can already know the sex of your baby, if you want". She smiled at them, during the last ultrasound she was doing to the brunette

"Yes!" They responded at the same time

"It's a boy!" French smiled again very sweetly. She watched the couple kiss and they smiled in tears. "And in all the tests we have done on the baby, he is a child with excellent health and without genetic problems. Everything is great!"

They couldn't be happier. On the way there was a little baby that would be the new happiness in their families. A little brother for Roland, who was already asking for one. Everything was going perfect and that had them flying in a cloud. By March of that year, the brunette was four months pregnant, and time seemed to fly by. Everyone was happy with the news and the most excited was Roland.

Already in the summer, by June, Regina was proudly carrying her eight month pregnant belly. She looked gleaming, even more beautiful than normal. Her skin shone with the sun, her eyes shone like never before. She was a typical pregnant woman for a magazine cover. She had stopped working and now she was only dedicated to herself, since Robin had taken care of Roland's summer vacation, so she could rest. She had put on a beautiful white dress that highlighted the tenderness of her condition

"How are you doing on the beach?" She talked on a cell phone, while she bought some cravings in the special supermarket she used to go to

"Roland is excited about fishing at sea". Her husband confirmed. "How do you feel?" He cared for Regina

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Sarah is staying at home, and I'm going back to the apartment, I'm just buying some things that I really wanted to eat. Do you want Henry to reproach me when he is born?" She let out her most honest laugh

"Don't!" He laughed with her. "I don't want that. I hope to see you both on the weekend"

"So it will be, Sarah will take us to the beach". She put her hand to her belly. "I have to leave you to return quickly... Goodbye, I love you"

"I love you!" He hung up the call.

Regina sighed, stroking her belly, lying with the other hand she was pushing the supermarket cart. She already had everything she needed to make her favorite dessert, when arriving at the cashier when her supermarket cart collided with someone else's, who hoped to enter the same cash register. Her gaze met with the beautiful blue eyes that she missed so much

"Regina!" He was surprised to see her. She was beautiful, she was pregnant. "You're..."

"David…" She could barely whisper his name. "I'm pregnant!" She could react, and she smiled politely as she stroked her belly.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Everything moved inside the brunette, and seemed to be the same in the blonde. He gestured for her to pay first for the things that she had bought. She couldn't stop feeling blushed. Her heart began to beat a thousand an hour, and she felt her baby move in her belly. She paid and she started pushing the cart to leave

"Goodbye David! Nice to see you!" She went to the door

"Regina, wait!" He finished paying and he hurriedly put his things in the brunette's shopping cart. "I will help you". He made a gesture of approval and she handed over the control.

She walked beside him without saying anything. As she walked she felt a pressure in the lower part of her belly. In her face she could tell that she was somewhat nervous and that something bothered her. David put the brunette's things in the truck, and he went to help the pregnant woman get in the truck

"You shouldn't be driving a van". He commented to her as he opened the driver's door to the woman. "How many months do you have?"

"Eight!" She exclaimed with difficulty, feeling a strong pain in her belly

"Regina, are you alright?" He dropped his shopping bag inside that vehicle and he held the woman

"Something's wrong!" She made a sound of complaint and she felt a liquid run between her legs. "He will be born!" She clung to David's arm. "The baby is coming!" She began to breathe as she should do

"Let's go!" He delicately carried Regina and put her in the back of her truck. "You know how to breathe, you keep it up".

They didn't speak. David dedicated himself to driving to the hospital that Regina indicated, where Dr. Bell French was waiting. She told the man where to take her. Then she tried to contact Robin, but she couldn't, so she called Sarah and told her what was going on and who she was with. When they arrived, the doctor and the hospital staff were waiting.

"David!" Regina shouted, as she asked the blond to take her hand.

He accompanied her while the doctor gave her admission, but then he could no longer accompany her. The doctor indicated that he should be in the waiting room, since he wasn't the husband. Regina was reluctant to let go of David's hand

"Come on Regina! You are the strongest woman that I know. You can do this!" He kissed her on the forehead and then she released him.

There was David Nolan, in the hospital's waiting room, with his shopping bag, the keys to Regina's truck and her wallet in his hands.

"You must be David? It's nice to meet you, finally". The blonde looked somewhat agitated as she extended her hand to greet him. "I'm Sarah, Regina's friend"

"Nice to meet you!" He rose by inertia and he greeted the blonde. "Did you buy my apartment? My lawyer always takes care of everything". He seemed somewhat sorry to have disappeared back then

"It's okay. As Regina says, it's an apartment with a great view". She smiled sweetly. "What do you know about my friend?"

"Her water broke, and she was having contractions. I don't know if she felt that way before, but it all happened so fast, so I decided to bring her immediately". David had already been through that with Mary, when Emma was born

"You did well David Nolan". She seemed somewhat sorry now. "Her husband is already on his way with her son. I could hardly tell them since they were on the beach…"

"I get it!" David knew his place very well. "These are Regina's things, and her van is in the parking lot"

"Do you have a way to leave? Do you want me to take you? Besides, they won't tell me anything". The blonde smiled again

"It's not necessary. I can take a taxi to the hotel". He assured and he was about to leave. "Please, just tell Regina... Tell Regina that I hope that she will be fine, and her baby too, of course". She could tell that he wanted to say much more than that. "It was a pleasure Sarah..." He left the hospital without looking around.

Sarah felt sorry for David, after all he had been very good to Regina, when Robin had the worst behavior. She thought that he still loved her friend. But there was nothing to do for that relationship, since Robin had really changed and Regina was happy with him, or so she believed. But why were they together that day? That was something that she should ask to Regina.

She had said what her friend had asked for. In theory, she had taken Regina to the hospital and not her former neighbor. The truth is that she didn't want to cause problems between Regina and Robin, and since the brunette never wanted to talk more about David, she didn't know what her stepbrother knew about it.

Robin arrived somewhat agitated. The blonde asked him to calm down given his cardiac background. Robin was soon able to enter the room where his wife was, waiting to be passed to the operating room for a caesarean section. Sarah then took care of all the other details and Zelena of the children. Everyone was excited about the birth of little Henry, so much so that Cora was also helping Sarah to prepare everything.

Henry was born at four fifteen in the afternoon that June 15, with a little low weight, but in perfect condition and well formed. It wasn't necessary for him to stay in the incubator, and Regina had reacted well to the operation. Both, mother and son had a good health.

In the house, the new baby room was full of gifts and flowers. Everyone celebrated the good news and soon they were at home celebrating with them. Regina had the health of a twenty-year-old woman. She was already fully recovered a week later, but she maintained the necessary care in her body. Little Henry was the joy they lacked. Roland kept talking about his little brother, and wanting to take care of him and protect him

"Roland is very funny with that role of the older brother". The blonde commented, while she helped Regina to bathe little Henry

"Yes! He is crazy to hold him, to play with him... That fills me with tenderness". The brunette assured

"Regina..." Sarah waited a few minutes to have the courage to ask the question she was going to ask. "What was David Nolan doing with you that day?"

Regina didn't take her eyes off the baby while she finished rinsing the small body. She cleared her throat. The brunette's expression was one of sadness and disappointment. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it

"Nothing bad if it is what you are suggesting". She took the baby from the bathtub and she took the towel that her friend was giving her

"I know that!" It was obvious that she was not suggesting that, at that point, Regina was being unfaithful to Robin. "I ask you because that man never appeared in your life again. He even sold his apartment without showing his face, and he sent his daughter with the babysitter, to say goodbye to Roland. Please! Obviously I'm curious, that's all!" Regina could be closed with the issues that were delicate for her

"I just tripped over him at the supermarket, the one that has those imported things that I like so much, and he wouldn't know that it existed if it weren't because I taught him". She shrugged, as she put the diaper on the newborn. "Destiny has been quite capricious with David and me... But my life is a good life now. I can't complain". She looked at the blonde with her eyes full of tears. "But I can't stop thinking that, always, he is the best gentleman with me. That is all!"

"I know it!" The blonde hugged her friend to comfort her. "Now that I saw him, that I met him fleetingly, I understand why you fell in love with him. It's not necessary to tell you that he asked me to tell you that he wanted you to be fine just like the baby..."

"Don't!" She smiled, while she wiped her tears and finished dressing little Henry. "And I don't need to tell you that I don't want to talk about this anymore". The brunette looked at the blonde with a smile and then hugged her.

At that time, it was normal for Robin to arrive from work and find his three loves sleeping in his bed. Regina shone with her new stage. All of her felt more perfect and she covered security.

The children grew up and became good guys. They both got along very well, since Roland protected Henry and taught him all the things he knew. No matter the age difference, Roland always had time to play with Henry. Regina couldn't be happier and fulfilled.

Robin enjoyed Regina, more woman, more complete. She was the professional she always wanted to be, the best wife, and an exceptional mother. His love for her only grew steadily, something he didn't think was possible. Making love to Regina, taking care of the children, talking, even cooking, everything with Regina was perfect.

For Henry's seventh birthday, they decided to have a special party at the country club stables. Little Henry had developed the same love for horses as his mother, and at his young age he had become a great rider, almost as good as his mother. That day they made a career, in which Regina let her children win, but not her husband. Henry came first, Roland second, and she third. Both boys stood out in the riding.

"I told you that you can't win with me, honey". Regina was smiling, as she circled with the horse, trying to stop completely next to Robin

"You know I can't go faster because of my condition". He was somewhat agitated, smiling at his wife

"That is because it suits you. The doctor told you that it was good exercise and that you are in perfect condition". She gave him a wink. "Let's see... Reach me!" She started her career again, straight towards the grove.

He started running with the horse behind her, smiling. Regina looked like a powerful Amazon, riding on her favorite horse. The years seemed not to go through the brunette, the signs of the passage of time were not visible on her.

Everyone was entertained, watching a magic show, and as always, they were going to take advantage of the distraction. Regina waited for him in a secluded place in the small forest, and there Robin found her. They kissed with passion and made love under the sunset. They returned as teenagers who love each other secretly, just at the time of cutting the cake. They were as happy as they could be.

That night, Regina and Robin followed the party in their private room. They rested naked and embraced, late at night, in the darkness of the bedroom

"The boys had a lot of fun". Robin commented

"Yes, especially Roland with that girlfriend who doesn't like me at all". She talked with some jealousy in her voice

"Come on Regina! It's just a teenage courtship. Like ours". He kissed her to try to calm his wife

"You're not going to distract me Mister... I want him to finish the last year of school, so that he goes to college, and breaks up with that flirtatious girl" She made a gesture of disgust with her face and he laughed

"You will see that you will cry a lot when Roland leaves for college". He sentenced. He knew her perfectly

"Bah!" She grumbled. "I know!" The brunette hugged her husband tighter for a few seconds." I don't want time to pass. I want to freeze like this, now"

"I would also like to be with you forever". He took her by the chin and kissed her again. Then, he stared at the glow of Regina's eyes in the dark. "I have been very selfish in having you with me". He hugged her tight

"What do you say? If these years have been a wonderful pleasure by your side". Now she gave him a little kiss

"You said it, but I don't forget those days that I didn't make you feel that way". He had to tell her what he had shut up

"Robin, I've told you before that these things are part of the past, and you have to believe me when I tell you that I don't think about that anymore and that it doesn't matter anymore". She kissed her husband's chest

"I know it. I know that you are so perfect that you sacrificed for us and forgot everything". He paused while he caressed his wife

"What sacrifice are you talking about?" She sat up slightly to observe his face, while she let out a laugh of tenderness. "If I'm very happy. Do you see me suffering with the diamond ring you gave me that birthday? Or with the white gold watch that I like so much? Oh yes, how I suffer!" She applied her classic sarcasm to cheer him up

"Regina!" The husband also tried to look her straight in the eye. "You love me, but you didn't love me before. I know, deep within my being, I know you loved someone else, and I know you gave up your desires for me. My regret and my fault is that I was and I'm so selfish, that I didn't have the courage to let you be happy at that moment, and I kept you with me. That is the truth Regina Mills". He stroked his wife's arms once more, trying to give himself courage. "Forgive me for not being the man I should be, but I love you so much Regina, that I didn't want to see you suffer, that I didn't want to face your sorrows while you sacrificed for this family. I ask you to forgive me..."

Regina froze watching Robin in the dark. He was crying at his revelation. The brunette couldn't believe that her husband was talking about what she had buried in the depths of her being. She got up immediately and headed to the bathroom

"Regina!" He didn't know what to say

"I must go to the bathroom..." She pointed in the direction of that place.

After a few minutes, Regina returned with a silk robe, finishing putting a cream on her face. Robin was calmer, but he was still waiting for an answer from his wife, and she knew it. The woman returned to her position on the bed, and she got under the sheets again

"You know what? I have nothing to forgive you, because I love you. And if someone should apologize for making you feel that way, that's me". She looked at him again while she finished laying in bed. "I love you Robin Loskley!"

"You're wonderful!" He smiled, because he knew she was begging him, and that she didn't regret having stayed by his side.

The next morning, Regina woke up like every day, but she didn't see Robin in bed. She called to see if he was in the bathroom, but he didn't answer. The brunette took a bath, dressed in sportswear to exercise, hoping to find Robin in the room below, probably exercising as usual.

The boys went out to meet her, talking about the latest fashion video game they had given Henry at his party. They had stayed late playing it, while their parents had had that conversation. She served them breakfast and she also ate. Robin wasn't in the living room or on the terrace

"Have you seen your father?" She finished eating and prepared to look for him in the exercise room

"Nope!" The boys responded, still talking about the video game.

When Regina entered that room, she couldn't see Robin, until she walked and she saw him lying on the floor at the beginning of the treadmill.

"Robin!" She shouted her husband's name and she immediately went to see what happened to him

"Father!" The boys listened to their mother and they ran to that room

"Go fast Roland! Call 911 and take your brother". Regina prepared to see if her husband was breathing and to give him first aid as she had done the previous time.

 **This story will continue...**


	11. ᒪᗩᔕT ᑭᗩᖇT: ᗯE ᗪᖇEᗩᗰEᗪ TᕼIᔕ ᗷEᖴOᖇE

**ᒪᗩᔕT ᑭᗩᖇT: ᗯE ᗪᖇEᗩᗰEᗪ TᕼIᔕ ᗷEᖴOᖇE**

Roland unfortunately knew what was happening and he knew it very well. He was no longer the eight-year-old boy, but he thought of poor Henry, who was one year younger than he was when his father suffered the first attack. He protected his little brother, who was crying scared. When the ambulance arrived, his mother left with them and he kept trying to calm Henry and explain everything.

The same waiting room in the same hospital, and the same unfortunate situation. When Regina was informed that her husband was alive thanks to her again, she only asked that the final result be the same as the previous time. She just wanted to have her husband by her side again. But this time fate didn't play in Robin's favor. That Monday, in the hospital's emergency room, Robin stopped fighting and he left in peace.

Regina didn't smile again since that day. Giving the news to the boys was the most difficult thing that Regina Mills had to do; and what a difficult thing she had touched. That night she cried on the bathroom floor like that time, only this occasion Robin didn't come to comfort her. The brunette returned to her empty bed, and to the loneliness that had once housed her before. She continued working and dedicating herself to her children in body and soul.

"Mom. Why don't you go out with my aunt Sarah and her friends? It's her birthday!" Roland was worried about the loneliness in which his mother was immersed

"They are going to go to a club and I don't feel in a mood, that's all!" She finished preparing Henry's breakfast. "We will already celebrate the weekend, and I'm helping to organize a meeting here at home". The brunette affirmed

"You know that those meetings are only for you to discuss politics with our grandfather". The young man rolled his eyes. He really wanted his mother to be happy.

"They are so boring that even video games bore me when you talk". Henry supported his older brother

"What day is this? The day of messing with our mother? ... Go to school, which is almost over and I will not allow you to be late..." She hugged her children, and she gave them their lunches. "You are so big". He stared at Roland for a few seconds

"Don't be sad mom, I will never leave you". Roland wanted to keep her from crying again. "Think of yourself... You are very alone and that worries me, worries us". He pointed to Henry, who stood by his side supporting him.

By the time Roland finished school, he had decided to study medicine, largely because of the illness his father had suffered and what they had suffered. However, what Roland was most passionate about, was the way that his mother had treated his father at the time, and he felt the vocation to help and heal others. He had applied in several universities and he had been admitted to all.

Regina couldn't be more proud of her son. Little Henry, with ten years old, he was getting very good grades, but he did say that he would be a great lawyer like his father and mother. The same as Elsa, who had become a beautiful young woman, and was about to study law at Harvard. Elsa was Regina's spouse.

Since Sarah had married Violet's father, the young woman had also developed a passion for the arts, and Sarah was her mentor. They worked together in the most prestigious art gallery in the city, and were always in important events. Everything seemed to have meshed perfectly, except for Regina's loneliness because of the death of Robin.

Letting her son go to college was as painful as her husband told her that it would be, but even worse. Roland had decided to opt for the University of California, and that implied more than four thousand kilometers away. His biologist mother's family, Mariam, was there. Regina had always encouraged him to share with them, because Regina never wanted to be an imposition for the boy. But the brunette never thought he would decide to study there.

Her son was also interested in knowing more about his mother and how she had met his father. This was something that hurt her, because she felt she was going to lose her son. She knew that this was an irrational fear, but she couldn't stop feeling like this. Regina's heart broke a little more when she saw him leave.

"Well Henry... Now it's just you and me, my little prince". She told the boy, while she made him breakfast

"Mom... It's been a month since Roland left and you repeat that every single day". The teenager laughed at his mother tenderly. "I love being with you, and I will never leave you... But you have to get over it! Ha, ha, ha..."

The wisdom of her children had always surprised her. They managed to be more mature than her in her difficult moments. The days passed, and communication with Roland became increasingly difficult. Between the responsibilities of the university and the new trial in which the brunette was working, they could hardly speak.

"Roland called!" Henry was playing with his console, when his mother arrived and he told her about the call

"Oh no!" She left the folders she brought on the table, and she came over to talk to her son. "What did he say? Is he going to call again?" She checked her phone and she saw that she had several messages from Roland

"He didn't say anything in particular... Something about a girl and about spring break". He was a teenager and barely cared about video games and nothing else

"But Henry!" The brunette exclaimed angrily. She knew that bothering her youngest son wasn't going to solve anything, so she took a deep breath and she dedicated herself to reading the messages

Roland: Mom. Many good things had happened here this week. I met a girl who is very intelligent, and she is helping me a lot to adapt.

Roland: Yesterday we went to the cemetery where my mother is buried. It's something strange what I feel. I don't want you to think that I don't love you. You are my mother above all things. Henry told me that you put crazy things in your head

Roland: I have to tell you something important, and I hope you're home when I call, since I'm running out of battery and I forgot the charger

Roland: Mom. I called you from the library. I will try later when my cell phone has some charge. My friend lent me her charger. I got a job to be an apprentice in a hospital ... Everything is thanks to this girl! I will be a kind of nurse apprentice, but I will learn. And it's not a job because they won't pay me, but it's very exciting.

"Who's that Girl?" She began to say out loud, somewhat annoying

"Are you jealous mom?" The boy smiled sitting next to her, at the kitchen counter, while he had a soda

"If you paid attention to what your brother says, instead of ignoring him, in the same way that you do make me, I would already know what else your brother wants to tell me, and who that girl is, who drives him crazy". She smiled at her son while she ruffled the boy's hair

"What he wants to say is that he won't come on spring break". Henry found himself on his shoulders. "And the girl has to be his girlfriend, obviously..." He returned to his position on the sofa in the next room, to play

"What did you say?" She followed him paralyzed. "How is he not coming? What girlfriend? No, no, no... Roland is going to hear me..." She was very upset, and obviously she was being irrational. No woman can be above her career, her family

"Mom!" He turned to look at her. "She got him those internships, which can make him learn more, and that's why he won't come, for that job, not for her..." The boy rolled his eyes and kept playing.

Regina was being completely irrational. But she loved Roland so much, and she was feeling so lonely since his departure, and she wasn't able to think clearly. He had become the man of the house since Robin's death, but she had to give him space, and not project her loneliness on her children.

"You're right! I have only to be happy for him. And because of the way she has supported him, it sounds like she can be a good girl. Isn't this true?" She spoke practically alone, since Henry had concentrated again on his video game. "You know what? If he can't come, we'll go visit him. While he is busy, you and I will walk, we will go to the beach... And when he can, let him share with us... What do you think?"

"Well, it would be excellent!" The boy turned to give his mother a smile.

Regina also smiled. She was excited to go see the apartment she had rented to Roland, and to go help him and pamper him. So she did it. She rented a room at a nearby hotel, for her and for Henry, because she didn't want to invade Roland's personal space, since she had decided to go by surprise; and especially because Henry actually advised her.

That morning, the first day of spring break, Henry and Regina rang the doorbell of Roland's apartment. A few seconds later, a blonde girl open the door, getting ready to leave.

"Yes?" She responded without even seeing who was, and then she stared at the woman and the young man

"I'm looking for my son Roland". That had to be Roland's famous girlfriend, so she was in her role as mother with superiority pose

"Regina!" The young woman smiled and immediately hugged a very surprised woman. She took the woman by the arms and looked at her with joy. "You are exactly the same as I remember you. And you must be Henry! Nice to meet you!" She shook the young man's hand

"We know each other?" Regina began to really look at the young woman, when she finally knew it... "Emma?" The brunette opened her eyes wide, and finally she saw herself in green and blue eyes, and recognized her. It was obvious that it was her. "Emma! She hugged her again..."

It was her, it was Emma Nolan, David's daughter. That little girl who had been Roland's best friend, and who had been with him in the moments when she lived that fleeting love with her father. Life had brought them together again and it was obvious, given the location of the university, the career and profession of Emma's stepfather, Dr. Whale. Regina felt a chill run through her entire body. It was possible that, after so many years, life brought her closer to them. This was a cruel joke of fate.

"How are you darling?" She took the girl's hands as they entered the apartment. "How is your family?" She didn't want to be so obvious

"I'm fine. Studying a lot with Roland, and today we are going to start working with Victor in the hospital. My mother is happy that I chose their profession, you know how she is". She smiled happy to be with the brunette again. She had always been very kind and affectionate to her

"Oh! I can't believe you're the girl Roland has told me about. Actually she didn't understand why he hadn't said anything". She was somewhat intrigued

"We wanted it to be a surprise". The girl looked at her sweetly. "We were waiting to see each other again. It's good that you came forward..." The girl watched Henry, and the brunette with much emotion

"Yes!" Regina was a little sorry. "And… do you live here?" She cleared her throat and tried to hide her shame

"Don't!" She laughed out loud. "I came to look for Roland to go to the hospital, because he was feverish yesterday. I live in my father's apartment"

"Is Roland sick?" She got up suddenly to go see her son, by maternal instinct

"No, he's fine now. He told me that he slept better and that he no longer has a fever..." She was happy to be able to help her friend again

"That reassures me". She didn't want to ask openly about David, since she was very embarrassed. "So, do you live with Whale?"

"No, in my father's apartment, David". Then the girl smiled again tenderly. "He and I always get along better than my mother and I... We are more alike"

"Mom!" The boy finished putting on a sweater, when he saw his mother. "I could have bet you would come to see me". He hugged her tightly and then his brother. "Henry!" He made a special greeting gesture that he had with his brother. "You saw who my best friend was, again". He stood next to the blonde, and hugged her while he saw her mother with a wide smile

"That's right... David Nolan's daughter, Emma. I had to know about him. What has happened to your father's life?" She asked the young woman, trying to hide the importance of the question

"He is fantastic. He has been working hard in recent years around the world. Now he is at Kilimanjaro, can you believe it? There he is working for National Geographic". She spoke proudly of her father. You could say that he was her hero

"Wow! I don't know how he will keep women interested, with so many trips!" She concealed, while she presumed to be a friend and confidant of the past, of her ex-neighbor. "He always managed to have a girlfriend and I was always impressed ha, ha, ha..."

"I've always encouraged him to have a relationship, but my dad must have changed". The blonde confessed. "Since I have reason, he has been alone. I have never met a girlfriend or a 'special friend' of my dad". She smiled and made quotes in the air with her fingers, while she talked about special friends

"Impossible!" She was surprised. "Yes, he has changed. While he wasn't with you, he dated some very pretty girls. I saw one of his girlfriends on one occasion... It's a shame your father is very handsome!" She went to the kitchen, while she talked as if nothing, trying to find the place of the glasses in that house. "Don't you have anything to eat in this fridge, Roland?" She held on to her mother pose.

Hearing about David Nolan's loneliness broke Regina's heart. Maybe it was as his daughter said and he was very discreet. Surely he had been happy, it wasn't possible to believe otherwise. She didn't want to believe otherwise.

"Can you help me with that?" He came over and kissed his mother on the cheek

"You are manipulating me Roland Locksley". She smiled and nodded. "Go, you are late... Then we share, the four of us, if Emma wants..."

"Of course! Like old times!" The blonde smiled and embraced Henry, who seemed to be very pleased with the girl. The young woman also came to say goodbye to the brunette, and she gave her a big hug, while she whispered to her. "I'm happy to see you again... Roland and I, we think that there is still time for both of you". She took her arms and watched her. The young woman gave the woman a wink and left the place with her son.

Regina had become paralyzed. What did Emma know about her and her father? What had the girl meant? Surely she meant that both, she and David, they were in time to have a relationship; but surely the young woman wanted to say it, thinking separately. She shook her head and went with Henry to shop and for a walk. Sure she had just misunderstood, that was all.

That night they had a dinner like kings. The truth was that Regina loved that Roland was Emma's friend, and that she was with them. She had adored Emma, and she had been—a couple of times—the mother of the blonde, in the past.

Time was passing and Roland and Emma's friendship grew stronger. Both families shared the happiness of having met again, especially the brunette. But in all that panorama David was always absent. He was always traveling for work, and he seemed to be quite disconnected from what was happening. For those days, she also didn't ask and nobody referred to David's coming. He wouldn't attend.

"I was very sorry when I learned that your husband had died". Victor commented as a doctor who had belonged to the brunette's husband. "I hadn't had the courage to tell you before"

"I know… Thats okay!" She was sad when she answered him. She was holding a glass of champagne, while they were watching Emma and Roland dance for their graduation.

Mary had prepared a party in California for the graduation of their children. Regina had not collaborated in the organization, but on an economic level. By that date, Emma and Roland had become a couple, and they were very happy about it.

"Roland commented that he also had to call 911?" She took a sip of her drink

"Yes... And he also told me that, because of you, he arrived alive at the hospital. Like the first time". He tried to be nice to what could be a mother of Emma, if they continued their relationship the way it was growing up

"You have little to know, but I have carried that thought all these years". She confessed, looking at the man with the sadness in her eyes

"I know it, since it happened". He affirmed

"For your colleague?" She assured

"My colleague told me a couple of weeks later. David told me in the same week that happened". He smiled and he also took from his glass

David had known about her husband. The blond knew about Robin's death and worried about telling his relatives. Would it be possible that David's loneliness was due to her? If this was so, she could only feel guiltier. She never wanted to hurt David, and after she received the sweatshirt, which Violet received from the blond, she thought he had erased all contact with her. Even after he took her to the hospital, she hadn't known anything else about that man.

She was very confused. She could barely respond to Victor while he was talking with her. The brunette thanked Mary Margaret when it came for her to take him to dance. Not that she didn't like talking to him, but she just wanted to be alone at that moment. The brunette watched her children dance and have fun, and she decided to do what she always did with Robin, escape for a while from the party.

They were in an elegant lounge with gardens, in an exclusive area of the bay, so she took her full glass of Champagne, and she went for a walk in the moonlight. How she and Robin liked to disappear from the parties. That memory made her feel a little less sad. She stopped in the dark to watch the full moon. The brunette crossed her arms and she held her glass up, she closed her eyes to feel the breeze on her face, and she sighed

"I never knew why you sighed when you saw the full moon". The voice came right behind her

"David!" She turned around immediately and finally she saw him again. "What a surprise!" She was nervous to the extreme. "I didn't… I didn't expect to see you..."

"It's Emma's graduation party, I couldn't miss it. However, you missed Emma and Roland's presentation. I was there". He winked at her. "To the health of young doctors!" He crashed his glass of whiskey against her champagne glass. "We couldn't match... How are you?"

"How am I? Well... Just fine!" She couldn't believe that everything was so natural to him. He looked very handsome, the years had been very good for David Nolan. How could she look like him? Instinctively she adjusted her red dress and hair. "And you?"

"I'm great. Very happy that the reunion of Emma and Roland has made them very happy. The truth is that, I always thought they would be friends all my life, but I never thought they would be dating. Seriously dating!" He took a drink while he saw her. She was beautiful as always. She seemed to have made a pact with the devil, because the years weren't reflected in her face or her body

"Does it bother you that they are dating?" She didn't know why she was asking that

"Don't! Of course not!" He smiled. "I'm also glad that they said that they are going to New York, which means that I will have to go to New York as well. Your boy and my daughter have always felt happy by your side". He spoke with the truth. "I'm just surprised at Emma's mind. She told me, being a girl, which she wanted to be Roland's girlfriend... And well, she made it!" Now he smiled tenderly. It seemed that the blond was no longer on the defensive. "She told me that... Ha!" He smiled and looked at his drink while he drank from it

"What did she say? What did Emma tell you?" Intuition could not fail. He was going to talk to her about what had happened between them

"This is nothing! Only nonsense!" He looked down and then saw her again intensely.

Regina's beautiful chocolate brown eyes fixed on David's deep blues. Again, they were there with nothing to lose, but time had passed and many things could be different. They were different

"If it's something about you and me... About what happened between us, it meant something!" She talked with her heart in her hand

"It was like this?" He never forgot her.

Regina wanted her marriage to improve, but then David appeared. Although she loved her husband, she fell deeply in love with the blond, only things got complicated and she didn't know what to do, rather than return to her previous desire and to her safe place. Regina was a coward, a coward like nobody else. While David wanted to fight, she was filled with doubts, duties, and fears. She thought about him, and she failed him.

"Yes, David, it was like that, and you know it!" That doubt of David had hurt. She didn't think her feelings for him were still alive

"I know! I always knew it, and that was worse". He gave her a melancholy smile. "It was easier to think that it meant nothing to you".

The brunette looked at him now with sadness and surprise in her gaze. That was what had happened with David. He had chosen to hate her, to avoid suffering for loving her and not having her

"Do you still hate me?" She asked fearfully of the answer, approaching him in a proving manner, while still looking at him

"Ah! "He let out a tired laugh. "I can try to hate you all my life Regina Mills, but I can never do it". In that instant, he approached her and they both felt the need to hug again

"I loved you David!" She had to tell him. "I loved you with all my soul, and those holidays by your side made me want to live. And I didn't consider them just a vacation... For moments, those days were my desire in life!"

"I know! And hear me, those vacations of your marriage was the best thing that ever happened to me!" He could no longer hide that he still loved her.

Regina hugged him suddenly. She was the one who had to take the first step, since she had been the one who had hurt him. David was a few seconds without reacting, until he also hugged her tightly. There she was, with that perfect woman's body and her delicious and intoxicating aroma. He remembered her and now his body had also recognized her.

"Forgive me David!" She whispered. "Forgive me for everything I put you through"

"For what you put us through". He separated her and took her gently by the arms, without dropping his glass, to make her listen. "You continued with your life, with the role that you set out to follow, and I know you were happy. But you can't deny me, not now, that you missed me. Besides that you told me, you told me that you were always going to love me, and I know now, I can tell"

How could she deny it? But to affirm it would be to trample on Robin's memory, as if they had not been happy together. She didn't want to hurt David anymore, but she just couldn't deny her happiness.

"I have been very unhappy since Robin died. He and I, we were really happy..." She looked down, and then she knew it. She knew when she stopped yearning to be with David again. "I tried to stop loving you from the day that Violet handed me the sweatshirt that you lent me to sleep, the one you gave her, when you wanted to forget me"

"Wait! What?" He now understood what had happened. "Don't! I always looked for that one, I thought I had lost it during the move, and it was surely she who took it out of the box... That Violet!" He smiled. "No wonder she kept saying that she owed me many, ha, ha, ha..."

"What?! You never wanted to throw it away?" She had thought since that day, that David never wanted to know more about her, that she was no longer remotely important even as a memory. "That girl is going to pay me!" Regina was upset, but then she heard David's laugh and she laughed too

"You must understand her... She must be sorry to recognize her immature. But she returned it to you, it means she was sorry, and she decided to send it to a safe place... I mean, if you still have it!" The blond looked back at the brunette with love

"Yes!" She cleared her throat and she looked away. "I still have it". She decided to look at him again, although that made her nervous.

They looked at each other with empathy again. They were different now, since many things had happened, but in that instant she was again the lonely woman who met her perfect and charming gentleman, and he was the same lost man, who met his queen.

"Have we dreamed this before?" He never thought he would be in front of her again, until he knew Roland was studying with Emma, and then he yearned for it

"This is not a dream David, it is a sad reality". She looked in his blue eyes for a sign of forgiveness. "I've always thought that destiny has been capricious with our story"

"It's not a sad reality, it's a promising present, don't you think?" He got even closer to her. "It's the whim of fate that we are now, and that perhaps this is the right time"

"Do you think so?" She corresponded to his gaze, which asked her for a kiss

"If you kiss me now, you will know it!" He smiled, taking her by the waist and approaching her about to kiss her

"Then… I will know it!" She smiled mischievously.

 **TᕼE Eᑎᗪ**

 **oOo**

 **Thanks to all who accompanied me reading this story. I am not the person who writes the classic pink love stories. Human beings are more complex than that, and we usually make the wrong decisions, and opt for the comfort of the known, given the insecurity of the new that arrives. I hope you will accompany me in the other stories that I have for you. A big hug!**


End file.
